


The Boss and the Hacker

by Atria_saal



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: A pinch of Felicity Smoak in Arrow, A pinch of the Devil wears Prada, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, No Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atria_saal/pseuds/Atria_saal
Summary: -Do not worry, I have what you need. In due course, this little wonder will bypass all firewalls once it is activated on the network administrator. It has already walked in the past.-It will take someone to launch it, no?-No, it's a self-executable file; it will hide in the mail. The first open email will launch it and we will be able to use it to circumvent the security and divert the necessary sums to weaken the society. You will then be able to launch the takeover on the ROSS Consolidated. They will not have the cash to counter and they will not even be able to go back to you...





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if you find some weird vocabulary.

In a half-sleep Therese felt the warmth of a tongue licking her wrist. She did not open her eyes but reached out to caress her little dog's head " _Sashi, let me sleep_ ". Sashi yelped happily, glad to finally have her mistress's attention; Therese grunted " _Sashiii"_ then she opened her eyes.

It was unnaturally clear for it to be six in the morning; she reached for her cell phone  she had dropped at the foot of the bed. " _What??? Nine a.m???_

She checked the phone, she had put the ringer on for six o clock but since it was covered with the clothes Therese had worn the day before, she had not heard the alarm clock, or the three missed calls from Danny.

She curses Danny inwardly. She had told him she did not want to go to this Brazilian bar the night before her job interview. He insisted that he wanted to try something different, exotic. _Okay but only one drink_. She had loved the Caipirinha, and the stress coming to help, Therese had quickly forgotten her resolution and had drunk more than expected.

She rushed in the shower, she still had the impression that the moist heat of the Brazilian bar was still sticking to her skin. Usually she had a good ten minutes to let the water run on her skin, there she spent in less than three minutes. She brushed her teeth, grabbed the clothes she had fortunately prepared the day before and rushed to the kitchen. No time to make a coffee.

She swallowed a glass of fruit juice, took two chocolate bars and stuffed them into her purse. As she put on her socks with one hand, she poured some kibble into Sashi's bowl and checked to see if she had enough water for the day. She put on her boots, watched the time on her cell phone with horror, grabbed her coat, purse, and briefcase and rushed to the door.

Danny, her next-door neighbor, was coming out of his house at the same time " _Hello Therese, I tried to call you, I even thought you had already left .._.? " She shoved him by rushing to the stairs " _Hello, I hate you! Because of you and your damn brazilian bar I'm late ..._ »

Danny pretended to be hurt by her words and then shouted over the stairwell " ** _Good luck for the interview_**! " She shouted before crossing the door of the building " ** _Thank you ... but I hate you anyway!_** "

Obviously it was only words; Therese adored Danny, he was like a brother to her. It was thanks to him that she got this interview from the Ross Consolidated IT department. Although computer science is her passion, and the field in which she wanted to work, Therese had spent the last 3 years working as a librarian doing community work and then as a waitress in a restaurant.

She beckoned to a taxi arriving on the sidewalk, traffic was heavy as every morning, she hoped she would at least be at ten am in the front of the company headquarters. As the taxi slowly entered the traffic, she thought back to the last years, a series of unfortunate choices that had ruined the great career that everyone predicted for her.

She had always been brilliant in computer science. She had even been accepted at MIT to prepare a master's degree in computer science and cyber security. It was at this same time that she had met Danny and had started dating one of his friends: Richard. Richard was part of a group of activist hackers composed of a dozen students; they quickly noticed the skill of the young woman and encouraged her to participate in their work: they wanted to create a super virus able to cross all the servers.

Therese was the kind to like the challenge; the more difficult it seemed to be ... the more it attracted her, sometimes forgetting the potential danger hidden behind. After several weeks of work, she managed to create a bi-digital algorithm "a super virus" able to give access to all servers that would be infected. With the group, they used the virus to hack education services ... "for fun". Later, Richard tried to go further by erasing student loans, Therese realized too late what he was doing, she tried to stop him and cut off the internet connection.

Unfortunately, Richard's attempt did not go unnoticed. The FBI had managed to track the source of the hacking. Several students were arrested that day, including Richard. Although she denied the operation, she confessed nevertheless to have developed the super virus. She was expelled from the campus before the exams and had to do a year of community work in a library. After that she worked the night in a restaurant and animated several times a week a computer club.

She had shelved her cyber security expert dreams and ended her relationship with Richard at the same time. Her circle of friends had been considerably reduced since the case: she only had Danny who had always supported her; he had helped her to rent her apartment. Danny blamed himself for having introduced her to Richard. Without him Therese could have shone in her field because she was literally a computer genius.... so he told her about this job opportunity to the IT department in the company he worked for: Ross Consolidated.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

 

It was already ten past ten when the taxi stopped in front of the Ross Consolidated headquarters. Being late for her job interview... That did not please her at all. _Damn you Danny!_

Therese hurried to the heavy double glass door. She was about to cross it, when in a split second the atmosphere changed around her, everyone seemed to stop and look in her direction, behind her. Unconsciously the young woman turned her head too. Time stopped, Therese's breathing too.

A gorgeous blonde woman dressed in an elegant black trouser suit, wearing high heels, was walking towards her. She was tall. She easily passed Therese with a head. She must have been a little over thirty, her blond hair shone in the morning sun.

Unconsciously, Therese thought of her own outfit and felt a little uncomfortable. Although she was said to be cute, she was far from being in the canons of elegance. Her outfits were rather practical consisting of sweaters, tops and jeans. This morning she wore a simple white sweater, with her blue stone jeans and her favorite pair of ankle boots.

Her eyes still lingered on the stranger's legs and her shoes: she had always been admiring of these women who managed to walk in a pair of stilettos. It was for Therese the pinnacle of femininity. Just the opposite of what she was.The blonde noticed that Therese's gaze lingered on her; looked at her too and gave her an amused smile. Therese realizing that the woman had caught her persistent gaze, blushed and tried to look away.

She noticed that the woman had her left arm full of files, while her other hand was holding her purse. She decided to hold the door to allow her to enter the building and she followed her mechanically inside the hall.

She heard her own voice speaking to the stranger...

- _"You seem to have a lot of files to wear, do you want a hand?”_

This one seemed surprised

_-oh ... willingly, I'm going to the 17th floor_

_-That's good; I too_ ... _let me help you_.

Without waiting, Therese took some of the files that the woman was carrying and placed them under her arm. Her voice went on without her being able to take control

- _"I'm going for an interview at ten o'clock at Ross Consolidated headquarters"_

The blonde looked at her interested

- _Really?_

- _Let's say rather that "I had" an appointment because I'm late. It was for a position in the IT department but I guess my delay has already ruined everything "._ Therese bowed her head thoughtfully.

The woman looked at her

_-Hey! Do not be discouraged, maybe it's not too late and they'll accept you for this interview_

- _If only they could hear you_.

She followed the woman to an elevator that seemed to be away from the elevators in front of which dozens of employees were waiting. She did not wonder why no one was taking the elevator they were heading for, nor did she notice the dozens of pairs of eyes staring at her until the elevator door closed behind them.

The woman gently touched her shoulder

- _I think your interview will be fine, I'm sure it's not your habit of being late_.

Her voice was elegant, warm and sweet, like hot chocolate in a winter night... Therese still felt the softness of her hand on her shoulder.

- _No ... well, I put my phone to ring for six o'clock this morning but I did not hear it ring. In fact, it was my dog that woke me up; when I opened my eyes it was almost nine o'clock._

The blonde looked at her from the corner of her eye clearly amused. Therese realized it and felt the redness rising to her cheeks

 _-Excuse me, she stammered, when I'm nervous I tend to talk too much._ She sighed ... _by the way; my name is Therese, Therese Belivet._

- _Therese? Not Theresa? It’s a very pretty name; I do not hear it often_

She looked at Therese, who at the same time wondered why it was so hot the elevator _"I'm Carol ..."_

A voice announced the seventeenth floor while the cabin stopped. Carol retrieved the files under Therese’s arm, and went down the hall.

She turned halfway _"Good luck for the interview"_ and punctuated her sentence with a wink.

Therese remained with her mouth open, not really knowing how to answer. It was really hot in this building or maybe she had a fever and was getting sick.

She followed with a look Carol's elegant step until she disappeared at the corner of the corridor. Only then did she realize someone was talking to her: _"Miss? What can I do for you? "_

_"Hmm, yes sorry ... I have an appointment for an interview, I'm Therese Belivet"_

The young woman, who was elegantly dressed, stared at Therese with an air of contempt. She looked at her tablet. _"It was at ten o'clock, it is nearly ten twenty, and you are late. They won’t receive you!"_

 _"Okay, I understand"_ Having nothing more to add to her defense the young woman turned around to head for the elevator. The ringing of the phone interrupted her.

" _Yes Mrs. Gerrard, Miss Belivet is present”_ ... “ _yes, she had an appointment at ten o'clock_ ” ... “ _normally it is the human resources who take care of that_ " ... She looked embarrassed at once and made an unpleasant grimace " _Yes, I'm calling him and I tell him to join you in your office_ ” ... “ _right now, Madam_. "

Hearing her name Therese stood still and watched the young brunette who pretended to ignore her. Something arrogant appeared in her manners.

Without hanging up the phone, she dialed another number, " _Mr. Quinn, Mrs Gerrard wants to see you in her office immediately._ "

She finally turned to Therese " _Come with me_ ".She gave her a condescending glance " _you're lucky, despite your delay, you'll be received by Mrs. Gerrard, which is curious ..._ " She did not continue her sentence and led Therese in the same direction that Carol had taken previously.


	2. The interview

Shortly thereafter, Therese entered Mrs. Gerrard's office. She gave her a nod, telling her to sit while talking to someone on the phone.

" _Nate, I do not care whether you're on vacation or not. You have been asked for this report for more than three weeks. It is unacceptable that one is satisfied with the vague estimates that you have provided… Yes, Mrs. Aird studied all the files this weekend and brought them back this morning ... a case like this can make us miss out on millions of benefits ... whatever! I think she'll tell you herself, if you survive long enough ..._ »

Therese was looking at the woman in front of her. She must have been in her thirties, maybe she was about forty. She was rather pretty, quite elegant. She had brown hair cut like a boy. Her cut was quite modern and fit like a glove. On her pace one felt it was a determined woman who did not need the approval of others to move forward in life.

Visibly exasperated, she hung up on the face of Nate then turned to look out the window: " _What's the point of having hundreds of employees if none of them is able to do its job properly?_ "

Therese, uncomfortable, wondered if she should say anything or whether she should let silence answer the rhetoric of the question.

Seeming to remember her presence, the woman abruptly turned to her and held out her hand " _Hello, I'm Abby Gerrard, I'm the second in command of ROSS Consolidated_."

The young woman was suddenly intimidated " _Uh ... hello_ ," she stammered, " _I'm Therese Belivet_."

Abby looked at her, tilting her head as if trying to evaluate her " _I know who you are, I've been told a lot about you_ ," she added, once again staring at Therese from head to foot " _and I understand Why_ ".

Therese was not a shy young woman, but she could be very reserved. Feeling that she was the focus of one or more people's attention was one of the things that terrorized her the most.

Her brain was thinking fast: who had told her about me? Was it good or bad? But given the way she looked at me, she talked about my appearance; maybe someone had made a physical description? Questions raced through her head without reply.

She was interrupted in her reflection when someone knocked on the door. " _Yes ?_ "

A man in his forties opened the door. " _Enter Mr Quinn, sit down_ "

The newcomer sat down in the seat next to the young woman and held out her hand. " _Mr. Quinn, this is Miss Belivet, she is the one who has to integrate the IT department and take care of security_ "

Abby turned to Therese " _Before hiring an employee, we are conducting an investigation as a precaution_ ".

Suddenly Therese had her throat dry, felt a knot form in the middle of her stomach. If this story resurfaced she had no chance of having the job.

Quinn spoke up " _Actually I called one of my old colleagues Mr. Palmer from MIT, which you must have had in class, since you mentioned having studied there. He says you've been one of his brightest students ... but also his biggest disappointment ..._ "

Therese wanted to disappear. It was a bad idea to have agreed to do this interview, her past mistakes would always reappear whatever she does.

" _His biggest regret is that you did not finish your last year to validate your degree .._."

Therese feeling the implied question spoke " _I had huge problems, I could not attend classes_ " she lowered her head embarrassed.

Quinn looked at her for a moment and then turned to Abby, " _Palmer said we'd be foolish not to hire her as cyber security, it seems she is a genius_ ".

The young woman did not believe her ears. Mr. Palmer had made a positive recommendation despite everything that had happened. It was him who encouraged her to turn to cyber security after her first year. He had always pushed her and told her that she had a rare potential. Where other students were content to recopy algorithms patiently learned, Therese had the audacity to break down the codes, to rewrite them and to make something more elaborate. She could create the poison, but also manufacture its digital antidote, which was an essential quality in cyber security.

Abby looked at her intrigued " _At this rate, you will soon make me believe that she is able to build a mall with a box of cotton buds ..._ »

Quinn looked up and smiled honestly: " _A digital shopping center for sure! I have known Palmer for years. He excels in his job, he hates mediocrity and if he took the time to say all this, it is that Miss Belivet must really deserve it, because the guy is stingy with compliment."_

" _Okay, Quinn, you're our computer expert, I trust you on that one. Thank you for being here_ ».

The expert squeezed Therese's hand, nodded to Abby, then headed for the door.

Once out, Abby turned her attention to Therese: " _Miss Belivet, you are selected for the position. You start tomorrow at eight a.m sharp. Before leaving, go to the reception to see Ms. Cantrell who will direct you to the human resources department to fill in the necessary documents for your hiring_ ".

Therese remains seated without reaction." _Miss Belivet, it would be nice to go now_."

Suddenly she realized, what Abby had just told her: she had the job. She stood up, clutching her briefcase against her chest. She thanked her profusely, she was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she almost got caught in the carpet. Abby held her arm just in time to keep her from falling.

She walked her to the door and just before taking leave she said: " _Oh Miss Belivet, one more tip, try asking your dog to wake you up a little earlier for the coming days_."

She saw Therese's frightened face and burst out laughing as she closed the door.

Therese stammered a " _yes_ " without thinking and then hurried back to the reception.

 

A few seconds after she left, a door opened at the back of the assistant director's office. Carol entered with two cups of coffee, offered one to her old friend, and sat down on the sofa in the back of the office.

She looked at her friend: _So? I saw that you had a lot of fun torturing her._..

- _I did not do anything to her. It is true that she is very cute and really reserved. It's hard to believe that a computer genius sleeps in her_.

Carole's eyes began to shine:

- _She is cute and it's really nice to see her blush for nothing. You saw her dimples when she smiled? Adorable. She seems so natural, so nice almost as a little naive_.

\- _Hum ... on the other hand, dress style side is not really that. She does not know how to dress well._

Carole gave her a friendly pat.

- _I really like her tomboy style, she shows herself as she is without artifice ... it's rare. She still wears Kickers boots ... as I wore when I was little. This is so cute!_

\- _Please Carol stop! I did not know people were hired just because they are cute. It is as you have a crush on her. She is very young, she is only twenty-four years old. Tell me at least that you know what you are doing?_

Carole brought the cup to her lips and looked at her friend honestly: " _I do not know, I never knew it. It's just that the short ride I made with her in the elevator was more refreshing than any interaction I've had with a stranger in the last three years. We'll see "_.

_-I wish I know what compelled someone as brilliant to quit school a few months before final exams?_

_-I suppose we'll know in due course. In any case, tell Quinn that I want her to have an office on the seventeenth floor and not on the computer floor. I guess she does not have to be stuck in the server room to do her job. Find an excuse. And please, make sure Cantrell is not too close to her._

Abby rolled her eyes

_-And it starts! You think Cantrell will try to hit your protégé?_

_-I do not know, you never know with Cantrell. She is a kind of Hyenne stupid and nasty._

Carol put down her cup and then straightened up: " _And call Nate, tell him his time is over with us, he's fired! I do not support mediocrity either. "_

 

She winked at Abby “ _I think I just found an office for our little genius_ ”.

 

The CEO walked out of the room and went to her office.


	3. A heart to laugh and cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have finished translating the 3rd chapter. I hope there are not too many mistakes.  
> Bonne lecture !

On the way back, Therese thought back to the morning.

She was happy to have got the job and knowing that Mr. Palmer had helped her was really heart-warming. She would send him an email to thank him a little later. At least not everyone had put her aside as she thought.

She was still gnawed by shame and regret. At the time, M. Palmer had warned her many times about her associations. For him, Richard Semco was a bum who thought he was a crack and would eventually lead Therese in his fall. _"To spend too much time with dogs, Miss Belivet, you'll end up with their fleas,"_ he told her one day after class in his office.

Too naive, unconscious, the young student had turned a deaf ear and continued to follow Richard and his group ... until it ends up being covered with fleas. _“Some lessons are learned in pain”_.

Since then, she had trouble trusting, she preferred to isolate herself or stay with Danny. Anyway, Therese was more of an asocial kind. She spent her time in front of the screen of her computer or in the central unit of it as needed. Otherwise, her other passion was astrophotography, whenever she was able she would leave the lights of New York for the surrounding forests to realize her pictures of the celestial vault.

Danny often said that she was the weirdest girl he had ever met: great but far too reserved. She had a big heart, but not many people were lucky enough to see it. She had a panic fear of getting involved in a relationship and being betrayed or abandoned. Her childhood at the orphanage had taught her that, and unfortunately her mishap with Richard had only confirmed her fears.

Therese knew she had shut up on herself after The Super Virus Affair. She hoped that this new work would allow her to start from scratch, to regain self-confidence and develop new friendships. She thought back to the different people she had met in the morning.

Carol was the one who had affected her the most. Something in this woman attracted her, disturbed her: Therese had never felt that before. She thought back to the sensation that had crossed her body when Carol had put her hand on her shoulder. “ _Warmth_ ”. In addition, apparently she was working on the seventeenth floor so she would probably see her regularly.

Abby Gerhard was special and had a good sense of humor. To know that Carol had shared with her the misadventure of the alarm clock made her feel uncomfortable. Involuntarily, she felt a bit of bitterness. “ _It's true that she made fun of you. But stay cool, open. It's not like it's a secret they've revealed about you. There is worse._ ”

The feeling of unease did not disappear. She realized that it was not so much Abby's joke that bothered her, but rather that Carol shared something with someone else that she had entrusted to her. Was it sorrow, jealousy, disappointment? She did not know anything about it. She shook her head ... _“You barely know her. Maybe she will have forgotten you by tomorrow”_.

She finally arrived at her place. Of course, a letter reminded her that she was late on her rent. She had a little money left on her bank account but not enough. At the same time, she had to keep a living for the rest of the month; the rent would wait a few more weeks.

Even if it began to worry her, she was determined to enjoy her evening, to celebrate as it should be this job that would finally allow her to live her dream. She crossed the door of her apartment and was immediately greeted by a small ball of hair leaping on her, yapping. The little dog was happy to see her mistress but she also knew that her return was synonymous with walk. It stood on the doormat, panting with impatience.

Later, while Sashi was running around in the park Therese took the opportunity to send a message to Danny.

_-Dinner tonight?_

_-You cook then!_

_-Ok ... you take the drink, not too much alcohol, tomorrow I'm working early_

The message had barely gone before hercell phone rang. She heard a cry when she took the call:

_-You did it Therese! I'm so happy for you. I tried to ask Carla, a secretary who works human resources, if you had the interview. She told me she did not see you. I thought you must have missed the appointment!_

_-No ! I arrived late but was received directly by Mrs. Abby Gerhard._

_\- What? The CO?_

- _I supposed, she told me she was the second in command_.

Danny wanted to continue the conversation, but Therese interrupted him. _"Listen we're talking about it tonight at dinner, I'm going to get Sashy and do some shopping for this evening. See you later_ ".

 

§§§§§§§§§

 

While they were eating for a few minutes, Danny put down his fork.

- _"How is it that Mrs. Gerhard has received you?_

_-I do not really know Danny. It was really unreal, it looked like someone had told them about me. When I arrived at the reception, I was late for more than fifteen minutes. Besides, the girl of the reception made me remark it in a rather unpleasant way. Anyway ... I was about to leave when her phone rang, it was Mrs. Gerhard who was asking for me. She received me in her office with a Mr. Quinn._

_-It's the IT manager ..._

_\- Quinn told Abby Gerhard that he got in touch with Mr. Palmer from MIT ..._

_-You talk about Ray Palmer? Our cyber security teacher?_

_-Exactly. Apparently they have known each other for a long time. And Mr. Palmer told him that if they did not hire me for the job they were really idiots._

_-I imagine Mr. Palmer saying that!_

Danny blew the cork off the champagne bottle; " _It deserves a toast ... considering that you'll be my new colleague: the cyber team on floor 6 ..."_

Therese took the glass and carried it to her lips

_-Apparently I will not be on the sixth floor. According to what Cantrell , the receptionnist, said when I left: my office will be on the seventeenth floor_

Danny gave her a puzzled look, _"Are you sure?»_

- _Yes, she even showed me the place, the office was being emptied but she told me it would be ready for tomorrow morning._

_-Do you know what's on the seventeenth floor?_

_-Hum ... offices of the Ross Consolidated...?_

\- _Yes as in the whole building Therese! In the seventeenth floor is the big bourgeoisie as we call it: all the highest executives of the company! The big boss : Mrs. Aird and her right arm Mrs. Gerhard. Let's say that we are part of the plebs and you will be directly with the bourgeois on the seventeenth floor._

- _I did not see Mrs. Aird. I must have seen the door of her office, not far from Mrs. Gerhard's office. I guess it was there, because from the floor to the ceiling everything breathed luxury and refinement._

She remained pensive for a moment. Then said, _"Anyway it's already quite stressful with everything you tell me, I prefer not to meet her. When I was received by Mrs. Gerhard and she told me that she was the right hand of the big boss, I could barely get out an intelligible sentence. "_

- _I had to see her two or three times since I started working. She is a pretty woman, but those who knew her closely, say she is a calculating bitch, cold and ruthless._

Therese gave him an indignant look: _"I imagine that those who have painted this portrait of her are men. It is enough for a woman to be more successful than them, for her to be called a "calculating bitch". If it was a man, they would simply say that he is "good at business"!_

Danny pushed her arm _"You're not going to take out your feminist crusade now ... it's not me who said that, it's just what I heard ..."_

_\- Anyway, It's not important since I do not know her!_

- _But you are likely to meet her more often than me! It even seems that she has her personal lift. It is not that it is personal, but no employee wants to go up there at the same time. A month ago, I saw a woman rush out of the elevator just because Mrs. Aird had just entered. It was pretty funny though, it looked like there was a wild beast in the cabin. She hurried out to get another elevator that was crowded._

Danny was laughing as he recalled the scene, his laugh was so contagious that Therese could no longer hold back. They were both crying with laughter on the table.

 

Therese ends up recovering. _"Speaking of elevator ... when I arrived, I went up with a woman named Carol. I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my life. I assure you, I was almost praying for the elevator stops and I remain stuck with her.”_

His friend, wiped his eyes and looked at her curiously _"I did not know you were attracted to women?_ "

 _-It is not women who attract me, it's just that one. God, she had a voice! And then she wore a tailored pantsuit with a pair of stilettos ... a personified goddess. I almost died when she put her hand on my shoulder. It was_ ... she pretended to fan ... **_it was hot!_**

- _Wow ... I'm wondering if they did not clone you? Are you sure you're you?_

 _"Idiot"_ she says laughing ... " _I still have the right to say that a woman is beautiful? »_

He gave her a look that was falsely scandalized: _"No! Not to the point of wanting to get stuck in the elevator with her! In any case, one thing is certain, you will have to change your wardrobe."_ He touched her sweater and jeans.

_-Hey, I'm here to take care of cyber security!_

_-Yes, but you are on the floor of the nobility, you will have to dress accordingly. I doubt very much that the big boss likes to see you walking in jeans and kickers while she receives the richest men and women of this country. You will have to make an effort Therese._

Therese looked out the window as if to find the words that would help her hide her embarrassment, tears came to her eyes. _"Danny, I have not finished paying my rent last month and I only gave half the money for this month. I have barely enough to finish the month, how do you want me to renew my wardrobe? Not only I cannot afford it but I do not know anything about clothes "._

She got up and went to the sink to do the dishes. _"It is not that I chase you, but I would like to wake up early tomorrow, if you want we can leave together since you start earlier than me: I would like to see what the floor of the plebs looks like."_ She pretended to smile but he knew it was a bitter laugh.

Danny, aware of his friend's frustration, did not insist. He gave her a hug, wished her a good night and then left.


	4. Dolceamaro

 

Therese and Danny arrived very early in front of the building. They had coffee together and took the elevator to the sixth floor.

Mr. Quinn was already there.

He showed Therese the server room, all the hardware and software architecture. He gave an overview of the different levels of security and what was planned to protect and restore sensitive data.

Therese asked him for the latest reports on the cyber-attacks that had affected the company. She would study them, and together they would determine the best protection strategies to implement. The IT manager gave her about twenty expert reports and quickly she found herself with arms full of papers.

He was looking at her with greedy eyes; he says holding her arm _"I insist that you call me Oliver, after all we are colleagues and we will spend a lot of time together"_. Therese just nodded and wondered why Danny had left her alone with him. She tried to joke to evacuate her uneasiness: _"at least I will have reading for several days_ ".

He offered to escort her to her office, but the young woman hastened to refuse, pretending to have an appointment, in the entrance hall with a colleague. She was secretly hoping to see Carol again.

Instead of continuing to the seventeenth floor, she took the elevator in the opposite direction, went down to the ground floor and waited a few minutes in the hall.

She saw her reflection in a mirror, she had tried to pay attention to her clothes but there was nothing in her wardrobe which suited: her clothes were nothing fancy nor elegant. Reflecting on Danny's words, she felt a knot in her stomach. " _I doubt that the big boss likes to see you wander in jeans and kickers while she receives the richest men and women of this country."_ Maybe she would be fired after one week for damaging the company's image.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not pay attention to the sound of the stilettos getting closer to her.

- _Hello, Therese?_

The young woman turned her head _"Carol ..."_

 **Oh, God, she was even more beautiful than the day before**. Therese could not help but smile.

- _Are you waiting for someone?_

She remained a few seconds watching Carol.

Then the blood started to irrigate her brain again, she could finally respond stammering: _“Um ... yes ... well ... no ...“._ She breathed _"I was waiting for you, I thought that we could take the elevator together to the summit of Mount Everest."_ She pointed to the top of the building with her chin.

The embarrassment of the young woman made Carol laugh. She looked at her with eyes full of warmth: _“Do not worry I do not make fun of you, it's just unexpected and really very nice”._

_\- I see that you have your arms full with files today; let me help you!_

_\- Thank you, but do not worry, it's not very heavy ... it'll be fine._

They crossed the hall and arrived in front of the elevator, obviously it was empty. Carol stepped aside and invited the young woman to enter first while laying her hand on her back. She knew that dozens of pairs of eyes were focused on her and Therese.

She smiles internally. Chatter, gossip and betting of all kinds were started. She had just marked her territory.

 

_-Are you sure you do not want a hand?_

_\- Well, I wanted to try to wear them alone, but it will be a bit heavy until the seventeenth floor._

Without waiting, Carol took most of the files, Therese wanted to protest but she did not have the time.

_-So how did your interview go yesterday?_

_-Very good, it was surprising ... you were right when you told me not to worry. Thank you._

_-Well, welcome to Ross Consolidated, Therese Belivet._

Therese could not help smiling and obviously she blushed. She was silent for a moment and then looked at Carol again.

_-Can I ask you a question?_

_\- Yes of course!_

_\- You think we'll see the big boss today, you know ... hmm …the Super Boss: Mrs. Aird. I had my interview with Mrs. Gerhard yesterday. But she, I never saw her. I was told she is very beautiful and very intimidating._

Carol was surprised by the question. She was coughing, she tried to catch her breath and answered in a hoarse voice " _Hmm ... I guess_ ".

Therese looked at her a little worried.

_«Are you OK? I have candy for the throat, as I suffer from allergies, I often have sore throat ... You want one? "_

_-Yes, Thank you._

The young woman took the box of candy out of her bag and handed one to Carol.

_\- It will be difficult to remove the wrapper because my hands are busy._

_\- Wait, I'll take it off for you._

Therese wondered what had possessed her to offer candy to Carol. She started remove the wrapper, trembling. The elevator was suddenly transformed into a furnace and her heart was beating wildly.

Obviously, Therese was much smaller than Carol perched on her high heels. She leaned then towards the young woman to carry out the perilous operation.

And when Therese's fine fingers approached her lips, Carol had to restrain a desire to kiss them. She took the raspberry candy between her teeth and gently removed it from the wrapper that Therese was holding.

She suddenly remembered her lessons of chemistry at college: “ _ **melting point of stainless steel 1550°C**_ ”. The CEO of Ross Consolidated was melting.

The two women were looking at each other. The youngest with her cheeks flushed red was speechless; while the tallest seemed pleased with this unexpected interaction: " _You're really full of surprises, Therese_."

They did not notice that the elevator had stopped. Maybe the seventeenth floor had been announced by the loudspeakers at one point, but neither of the two occupants seemed to have heard it.

The doors were opened  in front of a dumbfounded Abby Gerhard who was trying to make sense of the scene being played before her eyes.

Carol saw her first, she got out of the elevator, threw a " _Hi Abby_ " of the most mundane and went into the hall as if nothing had happened. Abby, being unable to get out a word, watched her, then looked at Therese.

Confused, Therese was unable to move, she could however articulate a shy " _Hello Mrs. Gerhard_ " then passed in front of her, without waiting for an answer.

She stopped at the reception desk to regain her senses and allow her heart to resume its normal rhythm.

 

§§

 

Genevieve was already sitting at her desk, she was talking on the phone. Fortunately, the position of her desk did not allow her to see the elevator directly.She nevertheless raised her head as Therese was about to greet her.

She gave her a disdainful look and handed her the key of her office then addressed the person she had on the other side of the line: " _It looked like someone went to get some clothes from the Salvation Army today_ ”. She sneered, after her interlocutor had answered her and continued her conversation without much concern about the young woman.

The lightness that Therese had felt when she was with Carol disappeared at once.

She lowered her head, clenched her teeth and walked quickly to the office that had been prepared for her. She dropped her bag and the documents she had in hand on a seat, closed the door, then leaned against the window and began to cry.

Someone knocked softly on the door. She did not have time to answer that the person was already opening. Carol entered the office with the files she had inadvertently taken away. As soon as she saw Therese, she closed the door and rushed to her.

_-Therese? What’s going on?_

No answer…

_-What's wrong?_

_\- I can not…_

Carol put a hand on her shoulder

_-You can not what?_

_-I can not work here._

_-Why, what happened?_

Therese turned to her and showed the walls around her: " _ **That!** I could never match the image of the company: elegance, finesse ... I do not even have what to dress properly! That's right, some of my clothes come from the Salvation Army. And ... I do not have the means to do otherwise ... I'm on the brink of losing my apartment because I have not paid my rent for two months ... And…"_

All the tears she had held in front of Danny after the dinner, not talking to him about the threat of eviction, suddenly began to flow freely before Carol.

Carol, did not hesitate to take her in her arms and let her sob until her tears dried up.

_-Watch me Therese._

She persisted in keeping her head down.

_-Please look at me._

She finally raised her head.

_-Please let me help you ..._

The young woman took a step back " _I do not want your charity_ "!

Carol moved closer to her and lifted her chin to better see her eyes.

- _It's not charity sweetheart, you are part of this company now. There are a number of aids that exist for employees who are going through difficult times, it's a fund that has been created specifically for that. In addition, it is possible to ask for an advance on your salary which will allow you to solve your rent problem. Please, do not stay alone with your burden, let me help you!_

Therese looked at her with apprehension.

Carol did not need words to understand her fears, past hurts, feelings of rejection and abandonment. She wiped the young woman's tears with her fingers and could not help hugging her.

_-It will be fine…_

_-How do you know?_

_\- I have more experiences than you in this life, if I tell you it'll be okay, it's going to be okay. Do not worry._

 A slight smile appeared on the lips of the young woman.

 

Carol's blue eyes suddenly took on an icy shade. " _Now, tell me, who spoke about your clothes?_ »

_-Nobody told me anything. She looked away._

_-While you cried, you said "it's true some of my clothes come from the Salvation Army". If you start a sentence with "it's true", it's because someone asked you a question about it or said something._

_-It's not worth it, Carol._

\- _Since our elevator ride went well except for the coughing fit; I guess it's someone you met between the lobby and your office: Abby Gerhard or Genevieve Cantrell? But I already know who this person is. The problem will be solved immediately!_

Carol was about to turn on her heel, her face was cold, her eyes had taken the colour of the oceans on stormy days. Anger rose like a threatening blizzard.

Therese held her arm, she begged her " _Please Carol, no ... let it go. I'm used to it, it does not matter_ ”.

She took full measure of Therese's words; the young woman used to be mocked. **_Someone was going to pay_**.

Therese squeezed her hands and begged her again: " _Please, for me..._ "

Carol stopped; then she stroked her cheek " _What a strange girl you are, an angel. Flung out of space_ "!

 

And with that the icy storm that was threatening calmed down. The CEO of Ross Consolidated was being tamed.

 

She looked at Therese one last time and left her office.


	5. Shopping Part 1

 

Abby rushed in into her friend's office...

- _Carol, why on earth, Therese had her fingers in your mouth?_

\- _Abby, you draw hasty conclusions, her fingers were not in my mouth ... although I would have liked it._

Abby rolled her eyes.

- _What was it? I still cannot make sense of the scene I attended._

- _I was caught in a coughing fit._

- _You? A coughing fit? Do you see that?_ Habby was looking at her with a smirk. _"And so I guess she tried to clear out your respiratory passages?"_

- _No, she offered me a candy and as my hands were busy, she removed the wrapper for me and put it in my mouth ... that's all._

\- _That's all? And you find that normal? And for Therese, it is quite common to put candy in the mouth of her boss, in the middle of an elevator?_

\- _Stop, you always dramatize things. It's not like we're kissing each other. And then she was not putting candy in her boss's mouth because she does not know it's me. She even asked me if we would see her today_.

_-See who?_

Carol made a theatrical gesture, pointing at herself: " _Well me, Mrs. Aird!_ "

- _But how is it that she does not know that? She is blind or she comes from another planet?_

- _Yesterday, when I met her in the elevator she was stressed because of her interview and the fact that she was late. She introduced herself and I simply told her that my name was Carol, no more. I did not want to add to her stress by pointing out that she was in the same elevator as the CEO. Can you imagine ... she would fainted!_

- _Oh, but I'm sure it would not prevent you from providing first aid and giving her mouth to mouth._

- _Abby, she's so nice, so spontaneous! How many people in this building would have offered me a candy by hearing me cough? How many people would have opened the door, except those who are paid to do that, seeing me arms full with files? How many would have offered to help me carry them?_

- _Probably not many people, actually._

-Y _ou see, in less than two days Therese has done a lot more for me, than many who have been there since opening. And for once someone acts with me according to what I am and not according to my position ... I find that really attractive!_

Abby shook her head " _Okay, okay, but she will eventually find out who you are, and maybe it will turn against you_ ..."

Carol crossed her arms and stared thoughtfully out the window, she sighed " _I'll tell her soon._ "

 

Abby chuckled; _"I imagine if it was Genevieve who surprise you. The entire building would be aware of a case of mouth and fingers between the boss and the new employee.”_

Carol's features hardened.

- _Speaking of Cantrell, I found Therese crying in her office. From what I understood, Cantrell asked her if she had recovered her clothes in a stock of the Salvation Army ..._

- _What a bitch! What did you do ?_

_-If it was up to me Cantrell would already be selling hot dogs in a lost city in Idaho.Therese did not want me to intervene ... she begged me to give up. I think this is not the first time she has seen this kind of situation. It really affected her. She is going through a difficult period. Cantrell's comments have just been a catalyst. While she was crying she talked about financial problems saying that she could never afford clothes that matched the company image, that she might lose her apartment because she could not afford pay her rent._

- _What will you do? I imagine you're going to help her?_

- _She told me she did not want my charity._

- _This will not prevent you to help her ... I know you Carol_

- _Of course …_

 

Carol got up, grabbed her purse and coat.

\- _Tell Jeanette to prepare a gift card that we offer to staff for shopping in stores. I suppose there are some left and they are valid until December 31st._

_-What amount?_

- _For now, six hundred dollars, I'll handle the rest. Ask the accounting department to make a payday advance for Therese ... over two months. Masada was to call me from Tokyo via videoconference to prepare for our trip. Tell him I'll call him_.

She held out her hand to her friend: “ _I need your car_.”

Abby frowned, " _Carol, you have your own driver_."

- _I need your car. I'm going shopping with Therese. If I put her in a limousine with a driver, she will quickly start asking questions ... and this is not the right time._

Abby handed her the keys of her Mercedes and shook her head "I feel like I have a teenage boy in love in front of me".

\- _" **And mom** " I'm away for the rest of the day and obviously Therese too. You'll have your car tonight. I leave you my driver._

- _But of course!_

 

§§

 

Carol knocked on the door. This time she waited for the answer before entering.

- _Yes, come in._

Therese had her desk cluttered with documents and she was taking notes while she was studying them.

\- _Apparently, it gets better_.

\- _Yes, it's much better_. She got up from her seat and came near Carol. " _Thank you for being there for me_ ".

\- _I was glad I could be there too. It's normal. I have good news for you. You will receive an advance on your salary by the end of the week._

- _It is true?_ She threw herself into Carol's arms. " _Oh thank you very much, I was thinking about it but I did not know how to make the request."_

She became aware of her gesture and began to blush. " _Sorry when I appreciate someone,… I'm sorry, I'm a little too spontaneous ... it's not very professional"._

Carol gave her a hug and said, smiling.

\- _Don’t be, and don’t change. It's one of the things I enjoy most about you._

- _You are too nice to me, I do not deserve it. You hardly know me._

- _I think I know the most important, because there are some things that do not deceive. For the rest, we will discover it together when the time comes._

_I have to go to Madison Avenue for business and other things. And I asked Abby, Mrs. Gerhard, to free you to come with me. It will change your mind. If you want?_

Therese's face lit up.

- _Of course I want to_.

She put away the pile of documents scattered on the desk, took her bag and coat and followed her colleague.

 

§§§

 

Carol took advantage of the trip to discuss with Therese. No ! To listen to Therese.

She told her about her passion for computers, astronomy and especially astrophotography. She also told her about her little dog, the one who woke her in the morning; and her best friend who worked in the IT department.

She explained how Danny had encouraged her to apply for the job despite her reluctance.

When Carol asked her the reasons for her hesitation, the young woman lowered her head and eluded the question.

Carol did not insist. Deciding that it would be best to let Therese address the subject when she feels ready.

She took advantage of this floating moment to give her the gift card.

 _-What is it?_ Therese stiffens " _I cannot accept"._

- _You do not even know what it is! Wait at least to know, before refusing_!

She changed her mind " _Okay, tell me_."

\- _At the end of each year, employees of the company receive a gift card like this one. They can use as they please for purchases in stores with which we have agreements. We still have some cards from last year's stock that we have to use anyway before December 31, if not, we lose them_.

\- _There is a code? How do we use it?_

\- _Like a credit card, you make purchases and you present it at the cash desk with your identity card; the card is linked to the employee file. And of course there is a payment ceiling._

- _Of how many?_

- _That one, I think it's six hundred dollars._

- _What? Six hundred dollars?_ Her eyes widened, " _but what am I going to do?"_

Seeing her reaction, Carol burst out laughing.

\- _It's time to do some shopping Miss Belivet: We will renew your wardrobe_.

She noticed that the young woman was much more relaxed than at the beginning of their conversation. Maybe something positive would come out with this afternoon.

They headed for Madison Avenue.

- _I let you start alone in this shop, I will join you here in half an hour; I have unfortunately several urgent calls to pass for the work._

Therese wrung her hands in embarrassment. “I _will not know what to buy. I do not know anything about clothing. Can I just wait for you?”_

Carol placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "T _here will be people to advise you. Do not worry, and then I'll be there in no time"._

 

The young woman walked reluctantly towards the entrance to the store.

 


	6. Shopping part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some references to a movie that I did not mention. I will let you guess.

 

About an hour later, Carol found Therese.

She was sitting on a bench, not far from the shop where Carol had left her.

- _I'm sorry; it took me longer than expected._

Seeing that the young woman had no bag in her hand, she gave her a puzzled look.

_"Did not you buy anything»?_

Therese looked defeated. _"They were despicable."_

Carol frowned

\- _Despicable? Who?_

\- _In this store_ , she pointed the one that was right behind her. _"They are really not friendly. Whenever I tried to ask something to the vendors, they ignored me like I was a leper"._

Her voice was full of bitterness, even looks like she had been crying.

- _Therese, unfortunately the stores are not friendly with people, they are friendly with credit cards!_

Although Carol was unwilling to give too much importance to the incident, she could not help being angry thinking how Therese had been treated.

She turned her gaze towards store. Threatening clouds began to gather over Madison Avenue despite the weather forecast of the day, a blond storm was coming.

As if reading in her thoughts, Therese realized Carol's mood change. She got up from the bench in a hurry and dragged her companion to another store.

_-It is better to go to another. She pointed to a shop, farther away._

Aware of the attempt to dodge, Carol stopped her: _"Therese you have more value than you think. You deserve respect; no one has the right to humiliate you. "_

The young woman said nothing but nodded shyly.

Carol shook her head. She paused but decided to follow her inside.

She paused again and turned to Therese with a strange smile.

_\- Since we have to play, let's play!_

Therese looked up panicked.

- _What? What will you do?_

- _Give me your hand, trust me. Play the game._

- _Carol, what are we going to do?_

\- _Put this card in your wallet._ Therese stared at the Palladium card that Carol had just slipped into her hands.

_-But I cannot …_

- _Shhh..._

She could not finish her sentence because she felt Carol's hand slip into hers, instinctively their fingers entangled. Carol squeezed her near and pulled her inside.

Therese was on the verge of fainting. The diagnosis would not be difficult to make: High tachycardia because of the proximity of **a very disturbing external factor**.

The blonde leaned over and whispered in her ear: _"Now baby… let me upgrade you"_.

Therese turned scarlet. Carol was smiling.

 

§§

 

Undoubtedly, the same phenomenon that pushed moths towards the light, occurred when Carol arrived somewhere. Her beauty, her elegance, the authority she exuded naturally, altered the balance of power.

Several vendors presented themselves slavishly before her, ready to meet any expectations.

_-What can I do for you, madam?_

Carol glanced around the store.

-For me, nothing. She placed her hands on Therese's shoulders; _"But my girlfriend, on the other hand would like to buy some clothes. Take care of her, please."_

Therese’s brain went into short circuit when she heard the words "girl" and "friend", side by side, in the same sentence. The effect became immediately noticeable as her skin developed a new shade of intense red.

Her face was on fire. Carol was enjoying.

The employee took the young woman to a wing of the store where there were clothes that matched her style.

Carol, meanwhile, sat comfortably in an armchair to watch the show. She frowned when one of the vendors brought a dress for Therese.

The outfit was certainly classy but did not fit at all with the style of the young woman. This kind of clothing would probably make her feel uncomfortable.

Carol waved her hand at the saleswoman. _"Did you see her style?" tomboy or casual chic, but not that!_ "

The seller gave a nod showing that she understood.

Thus, Therese chained the fittings, each time she came to Carol to ask her opinion. Sometimes she gave her approval or she shook her head to show her disagreement.

About an hour later, the store manager appeared: we know, sellers are attracted by money, like sharks are by blood.

He offered his hand to greet Carol. _"Good afternoon, I'm M. John Jarvis, the store manager. Is everything okay for you Madam?"_

Carol did not answer too busy writing an email.

He continued to talk: _"I understand that you intend to spend a scandalous amount of money; I can assure you Madam that you have chosen the right place. May I show you some of our models, I'm sure they will delight the woman you are. "_

Carol finally looked away from her smartphone. She looked at him.

- _Jarvis? That's it?_

_-Yes Madam._

- _Do you see that young woman over there?_ She pointed to Therese.

- _Yes! She is absolutely beautiful with this jacket and this top. It's really a very good choice Madam!_

_-Jarvis, she's the one to flatter, not me! She has my credit card._

Jarvis nodded and walked to Therese. Carol went back to writing her email.

Thus, after trying everything she liked, Therese went one last time, to the dressing room: she wanted to dress for Carol.

She chose a light gray polo shirt with a slim V-neck, black straight-cut trousers, and a gorgeous burgundy leather jacket. She completed the whole thing with a pair of black leather boots.

She felt comfortable, she felt confident and, most importantly, she felt like herself.

Jarvis came to her with an instant camera and explained that it was customary to offer a snapshot to the customer when he immediately wore the clothes bought in the store. She turned back to Carol but she was looking elsewhere, completely lost in her thoughts.

Therese then asked Jarvis to wait. She passed behind the shelves and silently placed herself beside her companion. The picture was taken at the right time: when she kissed Carol's cheek.

The blonde turned around and her eyes lit up: _“Therese! You're a real diamond, you do not need much light to shine! This leather jacket is beautiful on you with this gray polo shirt”._

The young woman lowered her eyes shyly: _"It's thanks to you ... I do not even know how I could thank you"._

- _You do not imagine how much it makes me happy. So it's up to me to thank you._

 

§§

 

They finally left the store arm loaded with bags.

Therese stopped abruptly.

\- _Can we go back to the first shop?_

_\- Why, you want to buy something?_

_-"Give me your hand, trust me ... play the game"_ she said, imitating Carol.

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow.

Without answering, the young woman took her hand, which surprised Carol.

The physics courses on the law of universal gravitation came back to her: _"_ **The shorter the distance between two bodies, the stronger the attraction** _"_. Their fingers became entangled again. The CEO of Ross Consolidated was falling softly.

Then, they entered the store with all their bags.

The vendors who had previously ignored Therese, automatically approached them.

- _Do you remember me?_

The employees looked embarrassed _._

_-I came earlier this afternoon, I was waiting for my girlfriend and I wanted to do some shopping. But you refused to serve me. Too bad! For you, not for me. I believe you are paid on commission, aren’t you?_

Then she turned to her companion and winked at her « _Honey, I am ready when you are_ ”.

Carol gaped for a few seconds. She tried to catch her breath but there was no more oxygen in the room. **Is she trying to kill me?**

This time, she took Therese's hand and looked falsely scandalized: _"My goodness, Miss Belivet, I never would have thought it of you!”_

They made their way to the exit, laughing, not caring about the pitiful faces of the saleswomen.


	7. Interference

        The weather was becoming more gloomy as the afternoon passed. A north wind was blowing in the streets, it was getting colder and colder.

Lunch time was long past, Therese was hungry. She was still thinking about how she could suggest to Carol to stop and eat somewhere, when her stomach made an alarming sound that was closer to the growl of a sick tiger.

Of course, after this noisy and uncontrolled demonstration, the young woman tried to hide her embarrassment.

Carol wrapped her arms around her shoulders and laughed. " _Wow, I think it's time to find something to eat before this monster in your stomach comes out to devour someone."_

The young woman covered her face with a dramatic gesture " _it's an indomitable monster_ ".

The blonde laughed again and dragged her into a steakhouse across the street. " _Try to keep him on a leash for a few more minutes."_

She held her hand as they crossed the crowded avenue and then put a protective arm around her shoulders.

Many people were hurrying in all directions as the Christmas holidays approached. If she let go Therese, they probably would lose sight in the endless stream of pedestrians.

Unconsciously, Carol felt the need to protect Therese and manifested it in her every move. The young woman appeared in the same dynamic, she instinctively clutched against her companion, often slipping her hand into hers. She felt safe.

In fact, the attention of the blonde gave the young woman a sense serenity she had never known.

During her childhood, her adolescence and later the beginning of her adult life. Therese had mostly been surrounded by people who had always tried to take advantage of her physically.

At the orphanage, it was one of the guards who slipped at night in the dormitory to caress her despite her protests. In the successive foster families she was sent to, it was not easy either. There was always a family man, so-called respectable, who considered the girl as his property. Therese had run away from the last foster family because she was nearly raped.

Her girl's body having attracted her too much trouble, she had done everything possible to look like a boy. She had never allowed herself to develop close friendships. She was just afraid of trusting people.

After living in the street for a while, the person she had been closest to was, Rose Addison, a retiree with whom Therese played chess every afternoon in the park. In the end, she had taken the girl home when she realized she was homeless.

This lady who had been a Maths professor quickly discovered the potential of the girl and she did everything possible to allow her to get a scholarship to enter the MIT. Unfortunately she died just before the first university year.

Therese had a hard time recovering from her disappearance: Mrs. Addison had been the closest thing to a mother for her and she had become her friend too.

The first semester was very delicate for the girl, she had trouble opening up to others and was often mocked because she was the best. She was called "nerd" and many other jeers.

A student named Danny had taken her defense preventing several boys from his class from harassing her. They had become friends, Therese felt safe with him and she had learned to trust him.

Later, when she decided to give in to Richard's advances, she thought she would find the same relationship she had with Danny but on the romantic side.

But, Richard did not have the insight to understand that Therese needed to feel confident and secure before giving herself. His clumsy attempt to force her to have sex with him after their third date was a total disappointment for the young woman; and a real affront to Richard who thought that Therese would not resist him.

They continued to say that they were dating, because the young woman did not want to hurt him further by breaking up with him. The only link they had was this super-virus project. There were no feelings, there was no love, besides she had never been in love with him. She had never been in love with anyone.

However, with Carol, something new was emerging. She felt a multitude of emotions she had never known, never experienced. It was more than attraction and it was unexpected.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Thus, pushed by the icy wind, the two women pressed against each other, quickened their steps and finally entered the cozy warmth of the restaurant.

Carol asked Therese to choose a place. She pointed to a table in the back of the room, in a corner where they could talk in privacy.

The maitre d'hotel accompanied them and a waitress came to take their orders. The meal was served fairly quickly.

Carol was smiling at a hungry Therese, who literally threw herself on the steak she had ordered.

She put down her glass of wine. She did not know why, she was invaded by a feeling of melancholy: " _I'll be away for two weeks."_

Therese stopped eating and looked up at her. Her eyes had darkened suddenly. She answered as if the words had difficulty coming out of her mouth. " _When? Where?_ "

- _Normally, this Friday. We have to go to Tokyo with a group of collaborators to finalize the purchase of a company. It should not take more than two or three days since everything is already ready. But we also have to go through Paris and London to set up other projects. I will not be here for Christmas, but I'll be back for twenty-eight or twenty-nine._

Seeing that the young woman did not answer, Carol took her hand and stroked it.

- _I wish I could do otherwise_."

-“ _It's not your fault, it's the work that wants it. I am…. I'm just ...”_ Therese looked away, as she bit her lip so she would not cry. She sighed and seemed to control her emotions. " _I'm just disappointed that you're not here for Christmas and you'll be away for so long. I know it's stupid. We just got to know each other, but I feel so close to you."_

The tears finally flowed slowly.

Carol squeezed her hand _"I'm so sorry ..."_ She wiped the tears that ran down Therese's cheeks with her other hand.

The atmosphere had become oppressive in the room.

- _There will be the end of year party at the Hamptons, in a property that belongs to the company. Executives and their families are invited from the 30th. The other employees are invited for the New Year's Eve. I would like you to come with me. Would you?_

Therese's eyes light up, hearing her words.

\- _I would love that._

_-In addition, you who love stargazing, it seems that there is an observatory nearby._

_-Okay. I'll take my equipment if you promise to come with me?_

_-Of course I'll come, I cannot wait for you to show me the constellations._

Carol was silent for a few seconds. She who was so self-assured suddenly looked intimidated.

- _I do not know why. I know that all this is recent. But you mean so much to me._

- _Me too, it's the same thing. I don't understand anything._

- _There may be nothing to understand, no mathematical formula or algorithm. Just what we feel right now, like ying and yang. Everything comes full circle._

They looked at each other. An invisible bond was being woven. They alone knew it because the effects were felt deep down in their hearts.

 

§§

 

 **“Would you like any dessert”**? The waitress's voice put an end to the magic of the moment.

_-A half-cooked chocolate cake please._

_-No, just coffee, please._

The waitress walked away.

- _What are you going to do for Christmas? Will you go to your family?_

_\- I ... well ... I have no family. I was abandoned in an orphanage when I was three._

This cruel and harsh truth hit Carol hard. Tears came to her eyes. _"I'm sorry, I did not know, I should not have asked the question»._

This time it was Therese who held her hand. _"You could not know, I didn’t talk to you about it"._

_"I usually go with Danny to his family for the holidays. But since he has his girlfriend and plans to present her to his parents ... I prefer to let them have their space"._

- _You shouldn't stay by yourself?_

- _It would not be my first Christmas, alone. I have often been alone; even in the middle of the crowd._

The young woman tried to smile, to reassure Carol.

- _I would have loved to be here with you for Christmas Eve. If at least I did not have that damned trip to make._

_-It's not like you can say no to the big boss. I guess she'll need her best collaborators with her._

Carol stiffened. She knew she had to tell Therese the truth. She did not want her to feel like she'd made fun of her all this time.

- _There is something I need to tell you Therese_.

She hesitated, trying to find the best words, she did not want to hurt the young woman.

- _I listen to you, go ahead_. Therese tried to encourage her, seeing that she was struggling.

- _You do not go..._

Unfortunately, her cell started ringing. She recovered it in a gesture of exasperation then put it on vibrate without answering the call. It was Abby.

She continued, " _About the super boss, as you call her, she is_ "

The phone vibrated again on the table. Carol looked at it annoyed...

- _May be it urgent, you should take the call_.

Carol reluctantly picked up. " **Yes Abby" ... "why?" ... "they want to reunite the Board? »... "In half an hour? »... "but everything is already ready, we will sign the contract this Tuesday" ... "another offer ? "... “well, ok, I'm coming in a moment."**

-T _herese, I'm sorry, I have to go back to the office urgently. Can you take a taxi back home?_

_-Yes of course. I could have taken the bus but with all the bags, I think the taxi will be better. Do not worry about me. I guess they really need you. Bosses are often lost when they do not have their best collaborators with them._

 

Carol was annoyed ... she had planned to tell her the truth tonight, it was starting to piss her off. The things she had prepared were not going according to plan: whether at work or with Therese.

After paying the bill, they quickly returned to the car. Fortunately, a taxi was passing at the same time, Therese stopped him and Carol helped her to transfer the bags.

And before Therese gets in, it was not the young woman who threw herself into Carol's arms, but the CEO who felt the need to take her in her arms:

_-I really care about you. She slipped a paper in her hand "Here's my number, send me an SMS when you arrive. I'll try to call you later._

_-I also, I care a lot about you. Good luck for your meeting._

 

And they went in opposite directions as it was getting dark.


	8. Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone talked about a snake... here it is

      Carol watched the sleeping city waking up slowly. It was five o'clock in the morning and Paris was waking up. Not far from there, the Eiffel Tower was still illuminated, the Avenue des Champs Elysees was beautifully decorated for Christmas.

Of all the cities she had visited, she had always appreciated Paris for its historical monuments. Curiously, her favorite monument was not the steel giant overlooking the city.

Every time she went to Paris, she always took a few moments to walk on the Place de la Concorde, with its beautiful Fountain of the Rivers and Fountain of the Seas, located on each side of the obelisk. These cast iron sculptures embellished with gilding were an artistic masterpiece.

Some tourists were swinging coins in the fountains with greetings, others were swinging their mobile phones, vowing to never see their interlocutors again. Anyway, Paris was a city steeped in history and stories.

Unfortunately the morning quietness did not last very long. Her smartphone vibrated.

Carol did not like being disturbed until she had her morning coffee. The mere sounding of the phone before she finished her cup put her in a bad mood.

The offending object vibrated again. It was not a call, but messages.

She looked at the screen:

**Abby: The hardest thing when you warm up a cup of milk is to see someone rushing to drink it before you!**

The message was accompanied by a photo, a screenshot.

Carol's complexion became livid. She felt like a punch in the stomach: In the picture, Therese was sleeping next to Genevieve. Genevieve was smiling her arm around Therese’s waist.

**Carol: What do you mean?**

A **bby: It's obvious. Now that Therese looks like someone. Cantrell decided to seduce her, she seems very effective.**

Carol was dizzy. She sat down, tried to calm herself, to regain her senses.

There was surely an explanation behind the image. Therese was an angel but  not so naive,  she would not voluntarily put herself in the bed of a viper.

She dialed her friend's number.

_-Carol you know what time it is here?_

_-Just one in the morning, but you do not sleep since you just sent me a message. Damn, Abby what is this photo?_

_-How do you want me to know? If you noticed, I'm not on it._

Carol growled: Abby!

- _Don’t have an heart attack…_

_-How can you send me something like that and hope that it puts me in a good mood? I know you think that I am too invested with Therese._

_-Carol, you do not even know her. It's barely three weeks..._

_-I could not explain to you Abby. I do not even explain it to myself. You know I do not believe in fate. On the other hand, I believe in God. And I'm sure someone put me on Therese's road for a good reason._

_-May be it's your savior's complex that influences you too. You used to pick up all the abandoned cats when we were little, you said your role was to heal them._

_\- It's not that! There is more than that. Anyway. How did you get this picture?_

_-Genevieve had just posted it on her Instagram account. There are others if you want, I send them to you._

_-You follow Geneviève's Instagram?_

_-How to say it… This is not sympathy; but when you have a snake in your team, it's better to know what he's doing._

_-And you don’t think that Cantrell is up to something?_

_-Of course. And one thing is certain, that she hunts on your lands!_

_\- She may have taken the picture without Therese's knowledge. That still does not explain why they are in the same room and in the same bed. I never had Therese in my bed…_

_\- Do you really think they slept together?_

Carol closed her eyes, she wanted to drive that scene out of her mind. **No ! Absolutely not !**

_-The little I know of Therese told me it is impossible. There must be an explanation behind it. What time was the photo posted?_

_-It was put online 5 minutes before I send it to you. Apparently it was taken that night._

_-So Therese is somewhere in a bed with Cantrell?_

_-Yes_

**Oh good god, this is very disturbing.**

_-I think I'm going to run a little, it'll calm me down and change my mind_

_-Carol, I think the best thing would be to talk frankly to Therese._

_\- Yes maybe…_

_-When are you coming back?_

_\- I'll be there on the evening of the 29th._

_-Okay. See you in two days. Have a good day. Even if it is half ruined._

_-And you good night._

 

§§

 

The hotel receptionist looked at Carol as she walked through the lobby.

_"Hello Mrs. Aird",_

_"Hello Antoine"_

_"Be careful when running through the streets, Paris drivers are a little crazy"_

_"Do not worry, New York too."_

She ran out of the hall.

Carol used to run every morning. It allowed her to organize her brain and to prepare for a new day.

When she is in New York, she goes to Taekwondo classes twice a week. Taekwondo allowed her to let off steam by kicking her opponent, especially when she was angry or frustrated. One of Lao Tzu's principles, which they had to repeat every day at the dojo, was this: " **The greater and more powerful the man, the more chaste and gentle he is**. »

To hell  Lao Tzu and his chaste and gentle man! Carol had only one idea in mind, it was smashing Genevieve's head.

She accelerated her race.

The emergency meeting of the board had turned the whole 2 weeks upside down.

Instead of Friday, they had to leave the next morning for Japan. The Masada Tech had received an offer far superior to the one they had proposed.

This was strange, as no direct competitor of Ross Consolidated was interested in this Japanese family business. This offensive seemed to have been made either to increase the share price or to put the Ross Consolidated in a delicate position. The failure of the transaction would have affected the shares of the company itself.

Carol had to negotiate long hours with the old boss of the company Masada. She had guaranteed him maintaining local jobs and developing new technologies.

Mr. Masada accompanied her to the parking lot at the end of the transaction. _"If you had not came in person and you had sent me your employees, even with the same guarantees, I would have refused to sell the company."_

 _-Why?_ she asked genuinely.

The old man had approached her and had held her hand. _"Mrs. Aird, you are a strong woman, but you remain human paying attention to the smallest. Do not change, because It is a small and insignificant person, who is used to be ridiculed, who will save you one day. "_

Carol frowned

_-What do you mean?_

He gave a little smile.

_-Don’t be afraid; the future will tell you. But do not forget; we must always look beyond appearances!_

_-Your words are very enigmatic, Mr. Masada._

\- _I cannot stay longer;_ he said, patting her hand. _” I know we'll speak again one last time. I do not know when, you alone will know it. Everything comes full circle, Mrs. Aird, what you give with your right hand, comes back to you by the left hand. Goodbye my dear”._

 

§§

 

Carol paused by a bench in the Tuileries Garden to catch her breath.

 **Always look beyond appearances** said the old businessman.

She thought back to the last two weeks. With her hasty departure, she had not had time to reveal the truth to Therese about her position in the company.

They had spoken on the phone, but Carol did not see herself telling her that during a conversation when she was several thousand miles away.

The time difference does not help matters. She had to leave her meetings to call her.

During their last conversation, Therese had asked her what she wanted for Christmas. Carol had almost answered "you", then she had changed her mind and said " _nothing that costs money_ ".

Therese had simply replied " _OK_ ".

Two days later, there was a FEDEX package in her hotel room. It had been sent by Therese.

It was a painting with a photo of nebula, the Heart Nebula, according to legend.

On the glass of the painting, there was an engraved text:

 

If you want to tame my heart,

Speak to his silences, get to know me,

Do not imprison him in a cage of promises

Whose bars would only be fleeting words.

Take him instead, in the palm of your hand,

And gently, softly, Like a scared little bird,

Tell him, he can love, without having to run away.

Because this little untamed animal,

At the slightest noise, could fly away,

While deep down, he only wants to snuggle

In the palm of your hand

And feel loved.

 

 

It was signed Therese.

 

Carol had remained speechless. It was beautiful and simple.

She was also aware of the fears that were hidden behind every word. More than ever she felt the need to cherish and protect the young woman.

Therese had too many emotional wounds and fears for having any relationship with Genevieve.The answer was elsewhere, and Carol was sure this picture had been taken without her knowledge.

 

She would call her later.


	9. Chain reactions 	part 1

 

         There are days that look like a nuclear chain reaction. A first event occurs, leads to a second, then to a third, and so on, until the final explosion.

Therese's weekend had followed the same process as nuclear fission: disasters had ensued until they reached an explosive situation.

Danny had begged her to accompany him to a concert, which was to take place at a 2-hour drive from New York. Since she had not spent Christmas with him, despite her fatigue, Therese felt compelled to accept.

He had also invited a colleague, Serena, a Brazilian who worked in the sales department and one of his comrades from the IT department, James. The group had planned to meet at a bar on the way and they would take James' car to get to the concert.

**The first disaster** struck when Therese's ex-boyfriend: Richard Semco entered the bar. It had been more than four years since Therese had seen him. He had apparently been released from prison for good behavior, having spent half of his sentence behind bars.

He came to sit at their table without being invited. The young woman was writhing in her seat, uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling. Richard told how he chained the odd jobs since his release. But soon he would be hired in a real company. Therese congratulated him because she was really happy for him.

  **The second disaster** arrived with Serena. She arrived more than half an hour late with Genevieve Cantrell. Therese glared at Danny. Serena apologized and explained that she had suggested to Genevieve to accompany her because she also adored the band that was going to play tonight.

Danny, always polite, made the presentations. Richard told Geneviève and Serena that he had studied at MIT with Therese and Danny. Genevieve missed an opportunity to shut up, explaining that Therese and Danny were working in the same company with her and Serena, but in the IT department; and that Therese was even head of cyber security. This provoked an admiring whistle from Richard.

He chatted for a moment with Genevieve, Therese tried to hear what they were saying but the deafening music covered their voices. Serena, meanwhile, was making selfies with the boys and took a few pictures of their group.

Finally, Richard got up to take leave. He bowed to kiss Therese. He whispered in her ear: " _I see you bounced back. I spent 4 years behind bars. And here you are working for one of the biggest companies in the sector; and “head of cyber security” ... I'm sure they do not know all your background_ ".He gave her a kiss and left.

Therese was white as a sheet. She ordered another mojito a bit stronger in rum, then a second.

Serena and the boys had engaged in a rather animated conversation about the band's last album, which Therese was totally unaware of. She did not like concerts, she hated the crowd; she forced herself only to please her friend.

She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to talk to Carol. Maybe she could tell her the truth. Maybe Carol could help her fix things with the boss.

For her part, Genevieve did everything to stick to Therese, and the young woman followed the opposite movement, doing everything to get away from her. It was a perfect example of strong magnetic repulsion.

Finally, the group decided to leave the bar with more than 45 minutes late on the schedule initially planned.

**The third disaster** struck, more precisely, the engine of James’ car. This one started to have failures and they broke down in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere. The boys went down in the icy air trying to see if they could restart the car: unfortunately they were more capable with computers than with engines.

With all the mojitos she had swallowed, Therese was dozing in the backseat. She was totally unaware that Genevieve had her arm around her shoulders and was holding her hand.

In the end, after a rather lively discussion, the girls decided that it would be wiser to join a motel. They had seen one on the road, a few miles away. It would be better than having to stay in the cold, waiting for a tow truck. Especially, since they had no idea where they were.

They walked about twenty minutes in the icy cold before joining the establishment. The boys took a double room, and the 3 girls took a sort of suite with 2 rooms communicating. Serena and Genevieve would sleep in the first room, and Therese in the second.

Tired, nervous, anxious, Therese took off her clothes, slipped under the sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up around 8 am the next day, with a violent headache due to the excess of mojito the day before. After a shower and a painkiller, she ends up feeling a little better.

Therese finally left the room and went in search of others. Genevieve was already there with Serena having their coffee in the dining room of the motel. The boys had left with the tow truck to pick up the vehicle.

The young woman went to the coffee machine, waiting until Genevieve finished filling her cup. When she saw her, she turned to her, with a teasing smile: " _Belivet, I didn’t know that you liked cuddles so much_ ".

Therese stammered " _What ... what do you mean?_ "

Genevieve gave her a surprised look

" _In bed, Belivet, I didn’t know that you loved cuddles_."

" _What? we ... we slept in the same bed? You and me ?_ "

She took one of Therese hair streaks and pushed back gently " _Do not be so modest, we did more than sleep_ ".

She gave her a wink, then went back to a seat near Serena, who made a grimace at the dreadful taste of the contents of her cup "Lousy coffee".

Therese gasped, looking lost, in front of the coffee machine.

**Catastrophe number 4** had just struck, and it exceeded in magnitude and damaged the three previous ones.

 

Therese thought her infernal weekend was over, when she finally entered her apartment.

But any chain reaction at the atomic level always ends with a final explosion, controlled or uncontrolled.

 

§§

 

At the same time, on the other side of the Atlantic, the warning signs of the final explosion began to appear.

Carol Aird had always been a woman of action. When there was a problem to solve, she grasped the nettle and managed the situation without delay.

Unfortunately, Paris being more than 6 hours ahead of New York, Carol had to wait before she could talk to Therese.

So, returning to her hotel room, after 2 hours of intense jogging, Carol realized that Therese was still in bed with Genevieve since it was only 3am in New York.

Her displeasure grew exponentially.

She would call Therese around 4pm. It would be 10 in the morning in New York, it would give enough time for the young woman to get out of bed where she was with Cantrell.

But that meant she had to wait all day… and patience was not the first quality of the blonde especially when she was irritated.

As the hours passed, the philosophical restraint: "look beyond appearances," which she had shown all morning, flying to pieces.

At 2 pm, the CEO of Ross Consolidated aka Carol Aird, was back to who she was before the last 3 weeks : the cold and ruthless boss.

The first to notice was her driver taking her to her meeting. He hastened to send a message to Jeanice, the sales manager, once Carol got out of the car.

_Driver: She is back!_

_Jeanice: Who?_

_Driver: The Ice Boss_

_Jeanice: How? Why? It’s been three weeks since nobody was fired._

_Driver: I don’t know what happened, but be ready!_

Jeanice put her phone in her pocket and shouted to all the collaborators who were in the room. _«Alright everyone, gird your loins! The ice boss is back."_

Several of her colleagues rose to her a panicked look. Others rushed to their seats, while others feverishly triturated their pen.

At 2:05 p.m., when Carol Aird entered the meeting room, the room temperature down to 10 degrees to the outside temperature.

The first to suffer the wrath of the ice lady was the secretary. When the CEO asked her why the reports she had requested were not ready to start the meeting; Emily stammered a few words of excuses and rushed into her office to retrieve the files.

She came back a few seconds later. The CEO was already holding out her hand waiting for the documents, seeing that the secretary was still near the door, she could not help but make one of her bitter and ironic remarks. " _Emily, by all means, move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me_ ”!

Emily begged a few words of apology.The CEO did not flinch. She quickly examined the files she had in front of her.

A fly flying in the room would make a deafening noise as the silence was heavy.

Jeanice, the sales manager presented the different objectives and their advanced. She released a sigh of relief when the CEO made no comment or intervention.

Carol asked for the results of the exports of the French subsidiary. Guillaume Durant, a dark-haired man in his forties, began to search his files nervously. " _I think I forgot them on my desk, Mrs. Aird. There was a problem with the printer ..._ »

The CEO interrupted: " _Durant, details of your incompetence do not interest me_ "!

She got up from her seat and went to the window. She looked outside for a moment. " _It's been a month since this meeting is scheduled and nobody is ready. You make me waste my time. I want to see everyone tomorrow at 9am_. "

The ten employees rushed to the exit, too happy to be able to save their skin.

Carol remained alone in the room.

She sat down and looked at her phone. She was afraid to talk to Therese.

She didn’t know how to approach the subject. She also didn’t want her frustration to prevail and the young woman to feel offended by her comments. In any case, Therese owed her nothing. There was nothing official between them. The young woman owed her neither attachment nor fidelity.


	10. Chain reactions 	     part 2

  

         Therese thought that her infernal weekend was over when her phone rang. She knew that it was Carol, the screen showed the picture they had made in the store during their shopping day.

Usually, she hastened to pick up as soon as she received a call from Carol, but there without knowing why, Therese feared what would follow.

- _Hello, how are you ?_

_\- Uh, um ... it's going well. And you?_

_-As usual, meetings with incompetent people ... the routine_

Carol nervously fiddling with her pen; thousands of kilometres away, in a fully synchronized way, Therese nervously gripped the armrest of her chair.

- _How was your week end ?_

_-Hum ... my weekend ... nothing special ... We had to go to concert with Dany and everything was turned upside down at the last moment._

_\- Have you had problems?_

_-No ... well, yes ... but it eventually work out. We broke down on the road, we missed the concert and we returned one or two hours ago because we were waiting for the tow truck._

_-Danny and you?_

_-Yeah yes ... with James a colleague from the IT department and Serena another colleague._

Her heart quickened. She had lied to Carol, she hated that feeling.

- _It's unfortunate that you missed the concert; it will be for next time. You will have other opportunities all four._

Carol felt a twinge in her heart, not only had Therese just lied to her, but she had been weird throughout the discussion. She preferred to end the conversation.

_-Listen, I cannot stay longer. See you soon._

_-Okay_

 

§§

It was the first time they had such a strange discussion. Usually, their exchanges were warm and Carol always ended with a " _goodbye darling_ ". There, there was nothing.

Therese slipped into the chair, and took Sashi on her lap. She snuggled up against the little dog and whispered in her fur, " **I'm ruining everything."**

She did what she usually did when she was sad, she plugged her blue-tooth speaker and listened to one of her favourites songs "Broken strings".

Moreover, some words were perfectly appropriate: " **The truth hurts, And lies worse** ".

Even if she didn’t know what had really happened with Genevieve, she should have at least told Carol she was there. But that might have made things worse.

The bell of the door startled the young woman. Sashi rushed to the door, wagging her tail. She knew it was Danny. If it was a stranger, she would have barked to force the invader to turn back.

_-What's wrong?_

_-Nothing_

_-Do not tell me it's nothing, I’m hearing your music from my home. And I know that when you listen to this song, something is wrong!_

She released a long sigh 

_-Has something weird happened last night?_

Danny frowned, trying to guess the reason for the question.

_\- Yes, we can say that: we saw Richard after 4 years; the person you hate the most has invited herself for the concert and we broke down in the middle of nowhere. Yes, the evening was more than weird._

_\- Did I do something unusual with all the mojitos I swallowed?_

_-No! you? No, as soon as you drink a little too much you fall asleep. So it's cool!_

_-I don’t remember anything. I know I slept in the car. I woke up when we stopped. When we arrived at this motel; I went to bed right away because I was really tired. I slept until this morning. It seems to me…_

_-It seems to you? What do you mean ?_

_\- When you left with James to pick up the car this morning, Genevieve told me that things had happened during the night ... between her and me._

She looked away in shame.

-T _herese, what did she tell you?_

\- _She first told me, "Belivet, I didn’t know that you liked cuddles so much." I asked her what she meant, she told me "I didn’t know you liked cuddles so much in bed". I asked her if we had slept together. Because I know we decided she would sleep with Serena. And I'm sure I went to bed alone in the second room. And she said to me, "Do not be so modest, we did more than sleep."_

Danny opened his eyes wide

\- _You and Genevieve? Something happened between you?_

Therese made a grimace of disgust.

 _-No. It is not possible. I just went to bed_ ...

She covered her face with her hands " _I don’t remember Danny_ ".

\- _Well, maybe there was nothing, and Genevieve told you that on purpose to make you angry._

- _Maybe, but I have doubts. I just got a call from Carol. She was weird ... though I too was. She seemed to insist on where I had spent the evening and with whom? I feel like she knows something..._

_Danny what am I going to do? What will happen if Carol learns there was something with Genevieve? I don’t want to ruin everything and I just lied to her. I didn’t tell her that Genevieve was there too._

- _Therese, it's not like you're dating together. You have just climbed 2 times in an elevator with her. It's been just 3 weeks that you know each other._

_-You cannot understand, it's not just that, it's more than that. It's deeper, it's not physical. I cannot explain it to you._

_-Maybe it's better to just tell her the truth ..._

_-What truth ... I don’t even know what I did Danny._

Her eyes misted with tears.

- _Therese look at me. We've known each other for a long time, one thing I'm sure of, is that when you drink too much ... you sleep and nothing else._

_-What if Genevieve had said something to Carol?_

 

As if by chance, her phone vibrated, it was a message from Carol. **The chain reaction was coming to an end.**

 

Carol: _Care to explain?_

[A picture accompanied the message]

 

Tears began to flow on the young woman's face. She covered her mouth.

Unable to respond to her friend's worried and inquiring look, she handed him the phone.

Danny looked at the picture, a flash of anger passed in his eyes but he kept silent.

She was about to answer the message when the phone rang again.

 

_Carol: Therese what happened?_

_Therese: Carol ... I don’t know. I don’t remember what happened._

_Carol: How so? You were drunk? Drugged?_

_Therese: Yes I had drunk but not so much, I know I went to sleep alone. She was in another room._

_Carol: Has something happened between you?_

_Therese: I don’t know Carol. I slept in straight through. I don’t remember anything else._

_Carol: Is it Cantrell who told you that something had happened between you?_

_Therese: She told me this morning that she did not know I liked cuddling so much. And we had done more than sleep._

_Carol: And what about you? What do you think about that?_

_Therese: You must believe me Carol. I'm sure nothing happened between us. I only remember one thing about getting undressed to go to bed._

_Carol: So why did you lie to me earlier?_

_Therese: I don’t know. I was afraid to tell you that, that you get angry. I'm sorry._

_Carol: Listen, we'll talk about it when I get back. I need to think about it. See you soon._

Carol hung up.

 

Any chain reaction at the atomic level always ends with a final explosion, **controlled or uncontrolled**.

 

Therese snuggled into her friend's arms. Her tears flowed: " _Oh, Danny, it's so unfair_! "

He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. " _Let me see this picture again_."

- _Apparently, it's not a selfie. Someone else took the picture. No doubt, Serena. I'm going to call her; I need to know the end of this story. And she owes us that as she brought Cantrell._

His words lifted her spirits.

- _Are you sure?_

_-Yes, I won’t let you suffer like that without doing anything. I hate to see you in this state. If we ask Genevieve, she will surely continue to lie or invent things on purpose to embarrass you or hurt you. I'm sure she's jealous of you._

_\- Why? I never did anything to her._

_-You arrived in the company with your shabby clothes and immediately you had your office on the 17th floor. Even me, I will be a little jealous._

She smiles

_-Yes, but you would never hurt me._

_-Listen, I'm going home, I left my cell on his charger. I'm trying to reach Serena and I'll come back_ .

The young woman seemed reassured.

 

§§

 

As soon as he got home, Danny picked up his phone from the charger and immediately called his colleague.

_\- Serena ? Bom dia, Tudo bem ?_

_\- Tudo bem Danny. Você fala portuguese ?_

_\- No, I can only say 2 words. I had a Brazilian fellow at MIT. How are you since last night and our missed concert?_

_-It's okay. It's true we had bad luck yesterday. But there is worse and then we were in good company._

_\- In good company? I'm beginning to doubt it. Anyway, did you make photos last night? I mean after we leave the bar._

_-Yes, in the room; Genevieve wanted a picture next to Therese while she was sleeping._

_\- Ah, Genevieve and Therese slept together then?_

_\- No. I slept with her. But before going to bed, she slipped under the sheets next to Therese and pretended to hold her in her arms._

_-Okay. It explains everything._

_-What happens? I'm sure she put the picture on her Instagram account! But I told her not to do that, especially without Therese's agreement. She's my friend, but sometimes she can be really stupid._

_\- Serena, I'm sorry to tell you that but you should change friends, not only is she stupid but she is bad. I'm sure she used this photo to harm Therese. Of course she will deny the facts._

_-Danny, honestly, I think Genevieve is jealous of Therese too. I thought she was laughing at times, but when I bring all the elements together. I don’t see any other reason. She envies Therese; especially that there are gossips about Therese and the Boss. They are very close, it seems._

Danny suddenly straightened up.

- _Therese and the boss? You’re talking about “the boss”, “the big boss”, “The super boss”?_

His voice rose several octaves

_-Yes, yes ... Mrs. Aird, we saw them take the elevator together several times. The whole building is aware..._

_-I didn’t know. Therese always talks about Carol !_

_\- You are such a dork! Mrs. Aird, her name is Carol! You are a bit out of reality in the IT department..._

_-But I never made the connection. In addition, Therese said she had never seen the boss ... what's this?_

_\- You'll have to ask her._

_\- Ok. Thank you Serena._

 

Danny thought his infernal weekend was over, but it had just taken an unexpected turn: a movie or rather a blockbuster.


	11. Sweet Lies

 

                  If there is something that Carol hated above all, it was lies. Lies had had disastrous consequences on her life and even before birth.

For Carol, her father was the biggest liar the world has ever worn.

He was a complicated and quarrelsome young man when her grandfather John Ross met him, but he had offered him a chance to change his life, offering him a place in his business.

Todd Warner had worked in the Ross family business for several years. He was ambitious, he became comfortable financially and he even managed to seduce the boss's daughter: Edit Ross.

They were recently engaged and Edit was 7 months pregnant. A few weeks before the wedding, Todd's best friend, who was secretly in love with Edit, informed her of the dishonest projects of her future husband.

He planned to steal the company and run away with another woman, the daughter of a wealthy banker of the west coast. He had even proposed her, while he was engaged to Carol's mother. His departure was scheduled for the end of the week, Todd’s best friend even gave her the details of the flight.

Edit, of course had trouble believing that her future husband could put in place such a machiavelic plan. She nevertheless took precautions by modifying the ceilings for withdrawals and transfers. Todd still had access to the company's accounts: if he stole the money, the consequences would be limited.

She did not want to accuse him without proof, but she also did not want to ignore the information that had been brought to her attention: it was about the survival of Ross society.

On D-day, she went to the airport with her best friend. And unfortunately, as it had been announced to her, she found her fiancé in the arm of a dark-haired young woman, embarking for Los Angeles.

Surprised, he tried to explain himself by lying again but Edit silenced him with a resounding slap. She assured him that he would have no right or contact with the child she was carrying, then she turned and left.

Later that night, Carol Ross was born prematurely at 8 months because of her father's lies.

 

§§

 

A few years later when she had just taken over the reins of Roos Companie, Carol tried to renew contact with her father, despite the reluctance of her mother. She wanted to give him a chance to fix his past mistakes and establish a relationship with him.

The ambition of the man had not changed, he had embarked on a political career: consequently lie had become second nature to him.

Carol quickly realized she had to accept it. All that her mother had told her about her father was true: every time he said a truth, there was always a lie behind it.

At the same time, her father introduced her to a young man named Harge Aird, who was responsible for communication in his campaign team. He wanted passionately to succeed, he attracted sympathy because he always had the right word, the word to make people laugh.

Even though she had no contact with her father, Carol continued to see Harge; she let herself be charmed by the little attentions he had towards her. They married a year later.

Unfortunately, Harge began to reveal his true personality shortly thereafter. Carol realized that her husband, in his desire to be the center of attention, was displaying her as a trophy. His trophy.

Indeed, what's more rewarding than to enter a room at the arm of one of the most beautiful women in New York. Carol was beautiful, rich and talented. Soon he could not stand his wife shadowing him: yet it was thanks to her that he was in the spotlight.

His frustration was particularly evident when Carol received the Businesswoman of the Year award, developing a new clean-energy engine with a team of recent graduates from university. When his wife got up to get her prize, while the whole room was in a standing ovation, Harge went to the bar and took the opportunity to get drunk.

He nevertheless proposed to his wife to take care of the image of the company working at the communication: it was his domain. He had to be the face of the company, the one who would communicate with the media. It was a place that suited him because he was in the center of attention, in the light.

Early in his speeches to the media, Harge's egocentrism manifested itself. While it had absolutely nothing to do with the development and the technological innovations that Carol conceived with her teams, he took credit for it.

When Carol blamed him, he burst out in anger and told her that the bankers would trust a company represented by a man rather than a woman, and that she should rather thank him. It was a fact. Women had to fight more than men to succeed in the business world.

Soon after, he began to cheat on his wife with a young woman of the financial service. He took advantage of this relationship to use the funds of the company on risky financial investments.

As long as it worked, his activity went unnoticed. The funds that were invested went back into the accounts of the company. He kept the profits of the investments and reinvested them elsewhere.

The scandal came to light, and in Carol's eyes, when several hundred million went up in flames on a particularly juicy placement but which turned out to be a bust.

He could not hand over the funds he had stolen and Carol even discovered that some of her company's money had been used to finance her father's campaign funds.

Harge Aird was charged with embezzlement and sentenced to more than 8 years in prison.Carol found herself with a company on the brink of bankruptcy and divorce to manage.

Fortunately, she had some close friends who trusted her. They knew that if given the means, this woman was able to straighten out the family company.

Despite the reluctance of the investors, they agreed to lend Carol the money she needed. After 4 years, the Ross Company became the Ross Consolidated, a flagship of the industry.

 

So, more than anyone else, Carol Aird was allergic to lies.

Two of the most important people in her life had lied to her and used her to get their way. She preferred the painful truth, to the hypocritical caress of a lie.

She looked at herself in the mirror at the back of the room. She could not compare Therese with her ex-husband or father. Therese was an angel.

If she was honest, she, too, had lied by revealing only a part of the truth to Therese. Even if it was not intended to hurt or deceive. She was afraid to tell her who she was, because she did not want the young woman's behavior towards her to change. It was selfish.

Therese was afraid she would take Genevieve's presence badly, even though it was not her fault. And she had preferred to lie to Carol.

The fear of being rejected had led to the same result: the lie. She was in a bad position to throw the first stone. Neither the second nor the third.

She would take advantage of the weekend in the Hamptons to talk with Therese. She would send her a message later.

 

§§

 

Danny sighed deeply.

If he was happy to know the big story about Genevieve, he really did not know how to handle the atomic bomb he had received. Therese’s Carol was Mrs. Aird.

Of course when something had to be done, Therese chose the most complicated route, the most difficult goal. The one nobody was aiming for. And there, even without knowing it, she had chosen the CEO of Ross Consolidated.

He chuckled. She never did things by halves or simply. No wonder Genevieve is so jealous: Therese had an affair with the big boss.

Even if Therese deserved to know the truth, he wondered if it was up to him to reveal that.

At the same time it was to her credit, because it really showed that her feelings were sincere and that she was not there by interest.

He shook his head.

There was only someone with the innocence and naivety of his friend, who could have a diamond of millions in her hands, and completely ignore its value.

Now, what would Therese's reaction be when she learned the truth?

Maybe she would feel betrayed? Maybe she would think Carol used her? That she was making fun of her? Maybe she would be disappointed and it would ruin everything?

It was a heavy responsibility resting on his shoulders.

The only thing he was sure was, Therese had the right to know the truth about the person she was falling in love with, more and more.

He walked to the front door.

He found her sitting on the couch, stroking her little dog thoughtfully.

She turned to him quizzically

_-So?_

He did not answer immediately but walked to the Bluetooth speaker. He changed the song.

 _-You do not need to listen to this one.._.

The young woman's face lit up.

_-You solved the problem?_

_\- Serena told me what really happened. You have never slept with Genevieve, nor her with you._

_\- She invented everything ?_

_-Yes, Serena told me that she slipped under your sheets and pretended to hug you for the photo. And despite the fact that Serena told her not to put the picture online without your agreement, she did it._

_-But why?_

_-I think, and Serena agrees with me, that Genevieve is jealous of you and she is jealous of your relationship with Carol._

_\- So she put the picture on purpose, so that Carol sees it and imagines things and gets angry._

_-Exactly!_

_\- Jeez, I hate her!_

_\- I imagine that your Carol must be quite a catch ... and that she attracts covetousness._

_-I have never asked myself that kind of question Danny. She is very attractive physically but it is especially her personality that I like. I have never felt so good with someone. I feel safe with her. I feel like she's the person I've been waiting for all my life._

_-And what do you know about her? She is single, divorced? She has children?_

_-What? But I do not know. In fact I do not know at all_.

She looked up at Danny sincerely, before continuing:

_-I realize now that Carol knows a lot more about me than me about her. She listened to me most of the time._

_-At least, she'll have a lot to tell you when she comes back, and you'll have a lot of questions to ask her._

_-I do not want her to imagine that I am an egoist and that I am not interested in her._

_-Good! I leave you. I will try to sleep earlier tonight to catch up on my sleep of yesterday, otherwise I will be out of order for work tomorrow._

_-Okay. Have a good night. And thanks for everything_

_-You're welcome. Friends are there for that!_

 

Danny was not a coward, but he preferred to give Carol the chance to tell the truth directly to Therese. She could explain her reasons and may be preventing her friend from reacting too impulsively under the influence of emotion.


	12. Hurt

         As Carol had said in her message, a driver picked up Therese at the bottom of her building.

She had prepared her things in advance, the outfit she would wear for the 31st, her equipment for astrophotography, and she had even planned a place for Sashi, since she could not leave her alone for two days when she would be away.

She had never been to the Hamptons and she was happy to discover this region.

The driver, who was called Barney, was between 50 and 60 years old and looked pretty nice. He explained that they were going to Montauk, it was a little further than the Hamptons and they would have at least 3 hours of road because the traffic was quite dense.

Therese tried to stay awake during the first part of the ride, then fell asleep after an hour. She was a little surprised and embarrassed when the driver woke her up, telling her that they had arrived safely.

They were parked in a driveway, in front of a wooden and stone cottage directly facing the sea.

She asked him where the main building of the property was. He showed her a huge mansion that stood about 500 meters beyond a small forest. It could be reached by a wooden path that wound through the forest. The place was beautiful.

- _Madam will pick you up later at around 5.30 pm._

She looked at her watch, it was barely 3 o'clock in the afternoon. “ _If you need anything please do not hesitate to call me, you will find my number, next to the phone inside.”_

Therese thanked him, then headed for the house. It was surrounded by a small garden very well maintained, and from where she was, she saw the ocean not far away. A wooden path went down to the pier below.

It must have been a lovely place in summer, but in the middle of winter, with the icy wind, the sea spray, you just wanted to take refuge inside. What she did eagerly. She called Sashi, who was already frolicking in the garden, and entered the cottage.

The house was much larger inside than it appeared. There was a kitchen, a dining room with a living room with a fireplace, with all modern conveniences. It was tastefully decorated.

The fire was lit in the fireplace, it was warm inside. She continued her visit, there were two rooms upstairs, and in one of them was Carol's stuff.

Her scent was present in the room. There was one of Carol's blouses on the bed, she took it and inhaled her scent. It had been 15 days since she had seen Carol.

She was eager to see her, she was so close and yet she had to wait even more than 2H. She lay down on the bed, with the blouse tight against her and fell asleep.

The hunger awoke her about an hour later. She had not eaten anything since morning. She went downstairs to see what she would find in the kitchen. Of course, knowing Carol, the refrigerator would not be empty. Indeed, there was everything she needed.

Not wanting to cook, she quickly made a sandwich, then settled in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate.

Sashi, who had finished her kibble, was not in the mood to stay inside. It had been a while since she was moving in front of the front door. Therese decided to take her for a walk. She took her coat and went out of the house.

She was pulling on her leash towards the driveway that was heading for the manor through the forest. Therese gently scolded her  " _Sashi, you just ate, and you're still attracted by the smell of food_ ".

They walked for about fifteen minutes, slowly, Sashi stopping to sniff all that under her nose.

 

§§

 

They ended up arriving in front of a majestic 2-storey building whose exterior architecture dated back to the 20s. If it was a hotel it must have more than forty rooms.

It seemed luxurious but she was happy that Carol chose to stay in the seaside cottage.

Therese came closer, holding Sashy under her arm. On the ground floor, there was a huge meeting room, apparently that's where the executive meeting was held. She saw through glass windows, some heads she had already seen at work.

The sound system made it possible to hear perfectly without having to open the doors.

There was a thunderous applause, and then a male voice announced that the Ross Consolidated CEO: Mrs. Aird would close the afternoon with a short speech.

There was a moment of waiting, then a voice: " _This year has been very successful for Roos Consolidated_ ..." The voice was like Carol's! Therese jumped.

Intrigued, she decided to open the main door, the one that was facing the platform. Obviously, it would have been strange that the door of a building dating back to the 1920s opens noiselessly.

The door squeaked as the CEO spoke, about fifty pairs of eyes turned to the newcomer.

The boss of Ross Consolidated also looked up at the front door. Her eyes met Therese's gaze.

She had just hurt the young woman. Time seemed to stop as she clung to the desk.

There was still a few seconds of silence, then Therese released the heavy door and ran away.

Carol closed her eyes for a moment, as if she had just become aware of the gravity of the events. She looked for Abby in the room and implored her with her eyes. She immediately understood her friend's unspoken request and headed for the exit.

The CEO cleared her voice and tried to pick up the thread of her speech but her heart was elsewhere. What she feared most had just arrived.

 

§§

 

Therese ran to the cottage, tears streaming down her face. She could not think. She felt just a ball in the middle of her chest as if she had been hit in the heart.

She rushed to the phone, she needed to leave this place as soon as possible. She tried to call the driver but no one took the call.

Her stuff were still in the middle of the living room because she had not unpacked them. As soon as she could reach Barney, she would leave.

She sat down on one of the armchairs that was in front of the fireplace. Her tears continued to flow.

Dozens of questions clashed in her head.

**How could I be so stupid? Is it a game, is she making fun of me? I should have listened to Dany when he said I did not know her.**

She tried again to call the driver, this time he answered, he would be there in fifteen minutes.

Someone knocked on the door. She sighed and walked to the entrance. She was only half-surprised to find Abby Gerhard on the steps.

- _May I enter because it's a little cold outside?_

She shrugged without answering. And went back to sit by the fireplace.

_\- What do you want? Are you there for your boss, to make sure she tried to take the piss out of me? Is there anything real about everything she said to me? Or is it like this French movie "The Dinner game", they invite the most stupid person they known and try to see how many pills she can swallow at her expense? It was something like that? Please answer me._

The young woman was shaking with anger. _“Anyway, do not bother I'm going away ... you'll find my resignation on your desk as soon as Monday”._

If Abby was ready to let Therese empty her bag, she was not ready to let her talk nonsense.

- _Do not be dumb!_

_\- I have been a dumb for quite a time._

_\- Listen to me, Therese. I've known Carol since I was 6 years old. She went through a lot of things to be the person she is currently_ …

- _And that is what gives her the right to play with the feelings of others?_

_-Carol has never played with your feelings. She cares deeply about you, more than anyone._

_-So why hide me that she was the CEO? Why did she lie for weeks?_

_-The kind of person like Carol, attract people who acted all interested. The first time she met you, she was struck by your kindness and the way you acted with her without knowing who she was. She did not want it to change, she did not want you to change when you learned she was: Mrs. Aird the CEO of Ross Consolidated. It had been a long time since she had had anyone like you in her immediate circle. Someone who act selflessly._

_\- Did she think about what I could feel? People always made fun of me when I was younger, I was always ridiculed. But it came from people I had absolutely nothing to do. There, I feel that Carol laughed at me. And it hurts, because she means a lot to me._

Abby softens and looks into her eyes

- _I think you should give her a chance to explain._

Therese shook her head

_-I don’t know, I don’t know anymore. I just want to leave._

_-You are free to leave if you want, if you think that's what Carol deserves, I will not fight to make you stay !_

Therese shifted nervously in the chair.

_-Now before I leave I will just like to tell you 2 things. When you love someone, it's not a perfect story with two perfect people. No ! it is rather an imperfect story with 2 imperfect people. And what gives strength to this story so that it can hold despite the trials: it’s love. I know that Carol likes you very much, despite the fact that I try to dissuade her. The question I'm asking myself now is: do you like Carol as much as she likes you?_

_-How can you…_

Abby silenced her with a wave of her hand.

- _I do not need to know the answer, it's you who need to know and share it with Carol._

_The second thing I would like to say to you, since you are angry at her because she only told you part of the truth. And you?_

_\- Me ?_

_-Yes! You ? Did you really tell Carol everything? I think you know the answer as I do. And if you're really honest with yourself, you'll know what to do. Leave or stay, it's up to you._

 

Abby got up and left without a word leaving Therese, more helpless than ever.

 

Unfortunately, fear and shame are feelings that sometimes causes irrational reactions, despite common sense. So when the driver arrived a few minutes later, Therese took her dog, her luggage, got into the back of the vehicle and left.


	13. Feelings

          Applause punctuated the end of the CEO's speech. Some of the investors in the room and some of her staff came to greet her.

She quickly apologized to them, then headed for Abby. She grabbed her friend's elbow while she was pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

_-Were you able to calm her?_

Abby handed her a drink

_-I do not know, she was very upset with you._

Carol sighed, her disarray was palpable.

_-Do you think she will forgive me?_

_\- She thinks you did all that to make fun of her. I tried to limit the damage. Now you have to go talk to her._

This is the first time Abby has seen Carol so uncomfortable since ... since high school.

_-You are no longer a teenager, the person you love is barely 500 meters away. If you do not go see her, she may leave. I do not want to deal with you with a heartache ... so go get her, Tiger!"_

_-What makes you think that she will listen to me?_

The so-called “tiger” was still there, hesitating.

Abby swallowed her glass of whiskey in one gulp.

\- _You two are really pain-in-the-ass. You are afraid to commit yourself while you are dying of love for each other. Go talk to her and show her how much you love her. And please, do not call me, unless it's to tell me that your princess is in your arms or under your sheets. Whatever!_

Then, she nudged Carol; “ _Did you see that redhead over there? I've been watching her for a while_.”

Carol looked in the direction that her friend was showing her.

- _Really? You think you got what it takes to handle a redhead?_

_-Watch me!_

Abby winked at Carol and then went to talk to a redhead who was standing alone at the other end of the room.

 

§§

 

After trying unsuccessfully to call her driver. Carol decided to walk to the cottage. High heels shoes were not ideal on the boardwalk, but she had no choice.

She arrived in front of the house about ten minutes later. The lights were out, she could just see the glow of the wood fire crackling in the fireplace.

The door was unlocked, she hoped Therese was there, but she knew she was not.

The young woman had left some traces of her passage in the kitchen. She went to the rooms. There was no luggage. Therese had come, Therese was gone.

She noticed her bed undone, apparently the young woman had gone to bed in her room. The mere fact that she had been so close broke Carol's heart a bit more.

She needed to get some fresh air. She changed and put on a more comfortable outfit.

Wearing, a jeans and a sweater and a pair of walking shoes. She took a red windbreaker hanging in the vestibule and went down to the pier.

The lamps that were placed along the path, allowed her to join the beach and the wooden dock safely.

The stars were starting to shine in the sky, Therese would have loved this view.

She raised her head, she had never been interested in the stars before meeting Therese. Now every time she had the opportunity to see the starry sky, she had a thought for the young woman.

How in such a short time she had ruined things so much. She would have wanted to tell Therese how much she loved her. She did not want to hide the truth from her. And now, Therese had to think she was one of those bosses that hitting on their employees just because they had authority over them.

She did not know what to think. She felt just a big emptiness in her heart.

As soon as Barney returned, she would go to Therese's house, even in the middle of the night. She had to talk to the woman who held the other part of her heart.

 

§§

 

Barney was looking through his rear view mirror.

The young woman cried without managing to stop since their departure.

- _Is something happened to you Miss?_

She blew her nose loudly but did not answer.

_-Can I help you? You seem to have lost someone..._

_-No, but it will not be long._

_-What do you mean?_

She looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

_-Sometimes you do silly things in life, you cannot forgive yourself. And when you meet someone you really love, you wonder if that person will forgive you too._

 

The car's phone rang but the driver chose to ignore it.

 

- _If I understand... Excuse me, it's quite obvious that Mrs. Aird has feelings for you. Are you afraid that she rejects you, in relation to something you have done in the past, before you knew her?_

_-Yes that's it. Besides, I do not think she cares about me. If not, she would have told me the truth long ago._

_-Which truth?_

_-Well the fact that she is the boss. Everyone must think that I slept with her to get my job._

The old man watched her carefully

_-Is this the truth miss?_

_-Absolutely not!_

_-So why do you worry about what others think? Who matters most to you?_

She answered without hesitation

_-Carol!_

He smiles.

_-So you have the answer you are looking for. You know, I've known Carol since she was a baby, I was her mother's driver. She fought to get where she is right now. Unfortunately the people who were closest to her betrayed her, hurt her. Over time, she closed on herself, she erected barriers so that no one could reach her. Since her divorce, and even since her marriage, it's the first time I've seen her so happy. And that's thanks to you._

_\- I feel like I do not know her._

Therese's voice was almost a whisper, but the driver heard it nonetheless.

_\- Are you sure?_

_-There are many things I do not know about her; it was barely half an hour ago, I did not know she was my boss._

_-Is this the most important?_

_-What do you mean?_

_-Did knowing her past, or not knowing she's your boss, is what made you fall for her?_

_-No, no not at all._

The young woman blushed. She was not crying anymore.

_-I have feelings for her, because of the person she is now. I do not care if she's boss of a big company. She would have worked in a grocery store that would not have changed anything. And I do not need to know her past to love her._

Barney stopped at a stop. He turned directly to look at the young woman.

_-So why are you running away?_

- _I, I ..._ she stammered " _I do not know"._

_\- I think you are afraid of your past Miss, you are afraid of the reaction that Mrs. Aird will have when learning some things_

_-Yes_

_-I think you should talk to her, and let her show you, herself ... maybe you'd be surprised._

Therese sighed and then looked out the window at the landscape ...

_-I think it's a bit late for that, I'm not going to ask you to take me back to Montauk._

Barney had a small smile.

_-Concretely we never left Montauk. I turned around on the road, to help you calm down and try to change your mind. You are one of the most beautiful things that has happened to Carol. I was not going to let you go so easily._

_-What! Do you mean that it's been half an hour, that we're doing the same road again and again?_

_-Yes, this is the third time that we pass in front of this domain..._

She shook her head, smiling. Her face had calmed down.

_-Carol is lucky to have you, please do not change Barney, you're awesome!_

_\- Come on, I'll take you back to her ... you have a lot to say to each other._

 

§§

 

Carol stood facing the sea for about thirty minutes, lost in thought and sadness.

Suddenly, a sound of little paws galloping on the wood approached her. She looked down and was surprised to see a little dog yapping happily around her. Carol stooped to pet her, then she looked up to look further if she saw her owner.

_-Usually she is very wild, cautious, she does not go easily to strangers ... but we must believe that she already loves you._

Carol's face lit up " _Therese? What are you doing here, I thought you were gone? "_

- _I left, but Barney took me hostage in the car for half an hour, and released me here_.

Therese walked towards her.

Carol only wanted to take her in her arms. She stopped thinking, she had thought enough ... she crossed the few meters that separated her from the young woman.

They stopped a few seconds, a few inches, then threw themselves into each other's arms. If it were up to her, Carol would have kissed her as she should, as she had been dying to do for several weeks. But, she had already hurt Therese, it would be up to her to decide the moment.

Instead, while she was still holding the young woman in her arms, she told her: “ _Do you forgive me?_ ”

Therese nodded towards Sashi and smiles;

_-Even if I wanted to make you wait a little, this one has already betrayed me. She seems to really love you, and she does not even know you._

Carol smiled as she looked at the little dog at their feet, waving her tail, understanding that they were talking about her.

 _-Apparently she must feel how much I love her mistress_.

She paused. Therese looked up at her.

_-Is it true?_

_-You do not imagine how much. I should have told you all that sooner. I tried but I was so scared that you see me now as your boss and not as Carol. I had planned to tell you tonight ... but you got ahead of me. I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt you._

She could not finish her sentence because she felt Therese's lips against hers. It was a delicate kiss full of promise. Carol let her, too afraid to break the magic of the moment.

The young woman looked at her again.

- _I think she must feel how much I love you too_.

This time someone had lit a thousand fireworks in the heart of the blonde, she could not hold back more and began to kiss passionately the young woman.

- _My darling, I love you so much_.

They remained entwined together, until Sashi began to bark.

Carol bent down to her " _Come here, I guess you too want a hug_ " and she took her in her arms.

A gust of wind blew on the pier and suddenly reminded the two women of the reality of the outside temperature, at the beginning of the evening.

Carol took Therese's hand " _Let's go home, because we might get cold here."_

Therese nodded, then they went up, hugging each other, towards the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all your encouraging comments. :)  
> This is not the end of the story ... we still have some chapters.


	14. Simple Truths  		part 1

 

         A little later, they were sitting in front of the fireplace with a hot drink.Therese put her cup on the table.

 

- _Tell me about you ?_

_-What do you want to know ?_

_-I want to ask you things but I'm not sure you want that._

Carol took her hand to reassure her.

\- _Ask me. Things. Please._

The young woman turned to her.

_\- "Aird" is the name of your family?_

_-No, that's the name of my ex-husband Harge Aird._

_-Why did you divorce?_

Carol took a deep breath and told Therese what had happened with her ex-husband. From the beginning.

Therese got angry _"What a bastard this guy! He did not realize how lucky he was to have a woman like you at his side? If it were me, I would never have left you, nor deceived, nor stolen ... I hate this kind of guys, they always think they are superior to women!_ "

Carol smiles _"Calm down, it's old story. Harge is in prison, he is the least of my worries_. "

_-How is it that you still keep his name?_

_\- I had to do it in relation to the company. There was all the divorce stuff to settle, plus the company to save. With all the administrative documents. It was easier, legally._

_-Are you going to take back your name? I think it would be nice..._

_-Do you want me to do it?_

_-Yes of course. That would be great: “Carol Ross”!_

Carol laughs again at the young woman's enthusiasm. Therese could experience real joy, even for the simplest things.

She added without thinking _"I'd rather call myself Therese Ross a thousand times than Therese Aird"_.

 

Carol look at her in the eyes, smiling: _"And it would be a beautiful thing"!_

She hastened to change the conversation.

 

_-Now that you have finished your stock of questions, I too have something to ask you._

_-Go ahead_ …

The young woman was cracking her fingers nervously, Carol had once again put her hand on her.

- _Relax, it's not going to change what's between us, calm down._

_-ok ... I calm down The words were barely out of her mouth as she started to move her legs._

Carol burst out laughing. _"You're lucky that the first time I met you in the elevator, I did not tell you that I was the CEO, you would have had a panic attack in front of_ me."

\- _Sure it would have stressed me more._

_-So I was right..._

_-Yes, at that moment, and no doubt after too. If I knew it was you the boss, I have distanced myself and would have remained purely professional ... no candy for you._

_-Oh no! This is the most charming thing that has been done for me ... and so sensual._

Therese's cheeks turned red.

The blonde watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. _"It may have been tricky to manage, you thought I was laughing at you. But if I had revealed the truth about me. You and I would not be here now ... so I do not regret it._ "

_\- From this perspective, I have to admit that you're right. If I had known that you were my boss, I would have rather skulk around to avoid you._

_Well, what did you want to know?_

_-_ _What happened with Genevieve, I mean how she did for the photo?_

_\- Nothing happened with Genevieve. Serena, the other colleague who was there, explained to Danny, that Genevieve had asked her to make the photo on purpose; as she slipped under my sheets while I slept. She put it voluntarily online for you to see and have doubts. She is jealous of our relationship._ "

Carol gave a little sneer.

\- _Jealous or not, she has no chance, you are way out of her league! Finally, if I had fixed the problem the last time, she would not come to worry you again. But I will take care of Genevieve in due time. Besides, since she is jealous, we will give her something. Monday morning, I'll probably have a coughing fit right in front of Genevieve's desk ... I hope you'll have your throat candies on you._

Therese blushes just by thinking back to the scene.

Making Therese go through all the shades of red had become one of Carol's favourite pastimes when she was with the young woman.

So, she added with a mischievous smile, " _Maybe you'll have to make me mouth to mouth._ "

The effect was instantaneous. Therese became as red as a tomato.

Carol took pity on her young companion: " _Okay, I'll wait in my office for mouth to mouth_."

Her cheeks were still red.

- _This red colour is absolutely delightful on your cheeks.._.

The young woman tried to divert the conversation.

_-You wanted to know something else?_

 

Carol's tone became more serious.

- _Why did not you finish your year at MIT, why did not you take your exams?_

Therese lowered her head, she did not want to meet Carol's eyes. She sighed deeply.

- _I could not finish the year because I was excluded from the university. I was summoned before a disciplinary council. I was dating a boy named Richard Semco, which was part of a group of hackers._

_They wanted me to create a super-virus for them. They had already tried several times without success. As they had seen that I was talented, they offered me the challenge and I accepted. I created a virtually undetectable algorithm that can be installed in any server._

_I never wondered what they would do with it. I did it for fun. To show them that I was able to do it._

_Richard used the virus to erase student loan of his hacker buddies. When I realized it, I tried to stop him, but it was too late. The FBI detected the hacking attempt. Richard was sentenced to prison. And I had more than a year of community work."_

Carol listened attentively without interrupting her.

_“I did not want to say that on the day of the interview, because I was afraid they would not want to hire me. I have always dreamed of working in cyber security but with Richard's hacking attempt, all my dreams have been shattered. It was not my intention to lie ... I swear to you!_ "

Therese wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, she could not even speak.

Carol waited a moment, then she knelt in front of her and lifted her chin.

- _Honey, whatever happened before; is history. You have already settled your debt and it does not seem to me that you continue to make super-viruses._

_I do not know if you remember, but Abby told you during your interview that we always checked the background of our candidates. Cyber security and even security are all too sensitive areas to entrust to the first comer._

- _And despite that you trusted me?_

_-Abby knew what had happened. She has an acquaintance at the FBI who put her in touch with Agent Cortez, I believe he was the one who conducted the investigation during this hacking attempt._

- _Yes, I remember him._

_-He revealed to Abby a certain amount of information about you. I did not want her to tell me, because I wanted you to tell me about yourself._

_I just asked her if she thought you had the skills for the job.She told me that according to your feats of arms, you were the perfect person._

_Cortez had even told her that it was better to have someone like you with us than against us; because nobody had managed to find a 100% effective challenge against your virus besides you."_

Therese hid her face " _What a reputation ... I do not know if it's frankly flattering?"_

_\- It is, Therese, because I only take the best around me. If you did not have the skills, you would not be in that position._

_In addition, it is your ex who acted fraudulently. Personally, I do not blame you for that. And I do not need to forgive you either._

_The only person who needs to forgive now, is you and you alone. Because you're still hurting yourself because of this story._

_On the other hand, I have a favor to ask you ..._

_\- Yes which one?_

_\- I would like you to pass these exams and have your diplomas. This will be an opportunity for you to turn the page and move forward._

 

Therese stayed silent for several minutes.

 

Finally, Carol decided that it was necessary to change mood. She did not want the young woman to be depressed.

She got up and picked up her cell phone " _Barney, I need you to pick us up in 20 minutes, I'm taking my girlfriend to the restaurant tonight."_

She turned to Therese. " _Now, honey, we have twenty minutes before Barney arrives. Either you stay there blushing or you’ll get ready”._

She winked at her and then headed for the stairs.


	15. Simple Truths  		part 2

 

           A little later, they were seated in a restaurant on the other side of Lake Montauk.

It was a restaurant specializing in seafood and as Therese loved the seafood, the young woman had feasted.

She had done honor to the meal, much to Carol's delight. _“I wonder how you manage to get all these foods into such a small body”_ said Carol smiling.

Unable to speak with her mouth full, Therese just shrugged.

Finally, they returned a little before midnight, happy with the evening they had just spent together.

As they approached the cottage, Therese raised her head.

\- _God, the sky is beautiful here. You can easily see the stars, which is impossible in New York with light pollution._

Carol took her hand: _"come with me."_

She took the young woman to her room, crossed the room and opened the bay window. An outdoor terrace connected the two bedrooms, offering magnificent views of the ocean and the starry sky. There were two sun loungers and a coffee table, Therese thought that Carol would surely come to this place on hot summer days.

She gaped: _"This place is fantastic, you can sit, enjoy the view, watch the ocean and see the sky without any problem. It would be ideal for a telescope.”_

\- _That's it! If you want you can leave your equipment in the room next door, so you can easily install and make your pictures. Besides, I cannot wait for you to show me the stars, the constellations, the nebulae..._

_\- Seriously? It does not bother you?_

_-Now you are my girlfriend, I must learn to share my space..._

Therese laughed.

_-You are not supposed to make an official request for this? "Like, do you want to date me or do you want to be my girlfriend?”_

Carol approached her, seductively.

- _What kind of request should I give you Miss Belivet, so you understand that I want you all to myself? Is there a form to fill in for this ... or do you prefer this way?_

She leaned towards the young woman and began to kiss her.

_"Do you want to be my friend, my girlfriend, my lover ... and more if affinity?"_

_\- Uh ... um ... I do not see how I could refuse a request so clearly well informed._

Therese walked away a little.

_"But I thought I was there to show the stars, the constellations, and the nebulae to my girlfriend."_

Carol pretended to pout.

- _Okay, okay ... the stars first. Besides, I put my hands in my pockets to show my good faith. If not, they will be elsewhere running on your body._

Therese did what she knew so well: blush.

- _Do not move, I'll be right back_

_\- Oh, do not worry as long as what interests me remains within 0.1 inches of me, I will not move._

Therese quickly left the room and returned with a pair of binoculars.

- _Binoculars? We are not supposed to use a telescope?_

 _-Do not make fun, it's the best way to discover the stars when you start! You would be surprised what you can see with binoculars_.

She pointed to the direction of the star with a laser pointer. _“You see this form here?”_

" _It's the Orion constellation. More precisely, the constellation of the hunter. The legend says that Orion the hunter, pursued with his ardor a group of 7 virgin girls: the Pleiades »_

Carol pointed the binoculars in the direction Therese was pointing at her. 

_"He was very ambitious this Orion guy. 7 virgins! "_. She chuckled.

- _Oh my god, it's beautiful! This is the Pleiades? It looks like blue diamonds in the sky!_

Therese continued: " _Since Zeus did not want Orion to catch the 7 virgins, he just placed between them and the hunter, the Taurus constellation. The legend says that the bull protects the Pleiades with its 2 horns that look like a V in the stars. And one of the most beautiful things I've seen in the winter sky is the Orion Nebula. "_

Carol was speechless, looking in the direction Therese showed her.

\- _It is fabulous. I have never seen anything so beautiful. It's indescribable, there was a feeling of grandeur, something that is so much bigger than us. At the same time I feel so small compared to all that._

She remained more than 15 seconds observing the famous Nebula. Therese surprised the glow of a tear flowing on her cheek. The young woman said nothing because she knew exactly what Carol was feeling at that moment: it's the same feeling she felt every time she watched the starry sky.

\- _Normally, the constellation of Orion is seen in the sky only during the winter, in spring the hunter is replaced by his enemy the constellation of the scorpion._

_-His enemy?_

_-The legend says that the scorpion was dropped to sting Orion, but Zeus had pity. In the same way that the Hunter can never reach the Pleiades, the scorpion can never sting the hunter_.

Carol put the binoculars on the coffee table, then hug Therese. " _Thank you for showing me all this. I would never have thought that there were such beautiful things hidden in the darkness. At least, I'm luckier than this Orion. "_

Therese raised her eyebrows at Carol.

_-Why ?_

_-Well, because the one I'm pursuing for a while is in front of me, in my arms. And I have no intention of letting her go; nor to allow any bull, scorpion, snake, or anything to get between her and me._

She pulled the young woman against her and kissed her tenderly.

The winter temperature rose several degrees as her hand slid under Therese's sweater, while the 7 virgins in the sky, were probably preparing to turn away their chaste eyes.

Therese stiffened.

- _Please …_

Carol felt her reaction and stopped her gesture.

- _Carol ... please, I'm not ready yet. Can we wait a little bit?_

_-I understand my love, we will take the time it will take._

She took her hand to bring her back inside. _"Besides, I think we'd better go to bed, tomorrow night will be even longer with the New Year’s Eve"._

 

§§

 

Therese stood still in the middle of the room and shyly looked at her companion: _“Can I ask you something?”_

Carol answered by extending her hand with a sophisticated gesture. " _Do you have a request to make me, my Queen? Ask, even to the half of my kingdom, it will be granted to you!”_

Therese smiled slightly and looked down.

- _Just half your bed would be enough. Can I sleep with you please?_

_-Of course. I did not dare ask you. I thought after what you told me ... um, the fact of not wanting ... I thought you would like to sleep alone._

Carol patted the place next to her on the bed. 

- _I prefer you're on the side of the door_.

Carol laughed.

_-You realize Therese that there are 2 doors in this room: the front door and the one of the terrace._

The young woman seemed anxious suddenly.

_-I prefer you to be on the side of the front door._

Her girlfriend came to her, intrigued.

\- _What do you have? You know you can talk to me without fear._

Carol thought quickly. Therese had told her that she had grown up in an orphanage and in different foster families, maybe something had happened during that time, so that she feared to sleep alone and that she made a fixation on the front door.

_\- Honey, you know, wherever you are, I'll always protect you._

 

Later, while Therese was lying by her side, Carol heard the young woman whisper something.

- _What did you say?_

 _-Please Carol, hold me in your arms_.

The voice was fearful, like that of a scared little girl.

_-Come here._

She made Therese rest her head in the crook of her shoulder, as her arms wrapped her. Instinctively the girl put one of her legs on the leg of her partner to be more comfortable.

Carol bit her lip. **Oh God. How am I going to remain chaste in such a position**.

_-Do you feel better like this?_

_-Yes._

_-Well ... try to sleep ... well, for those who can!_

 

A few minutes passed ... Therese's voice was heard again in the darkness.

 

\- _He always came after lights out._

_-Who ?_

_-The night watchman. My bed was closest to the dormitory door. He sat at the foot of my bed and caressed me. I wanted it to stop, sometimes I thought that if I pretended to sleep, he would leave. But he continued, again and again_.

Carol held her breath, anger rose in her as she realized what the young woman was saying to her.

_"I never said anything to anyone, but the day he tried to slip his hand into my pants. I ran away and stayed locked in the toilet all night.”_

- _What did you do then? I hope for this man that he is already dead, because if I find him ... I kill him!_

_\- I said that to the Sisters the next day, and they put me in a foster family._

_-What? And nothing done against this bastard?_

_-No, they choked the case. It was worse in the foster families. Because I was alone, and each time I found myself having to hide, to block the door of my room, they always wanted to touch me._

_-Who “they”?_

_\- The father of the other children, the so-called honest man who served as husband. The last family I did, this bastard almost raped me. I kicked him in his balls and I escaped through the window._

Therese was crying her eyes out, clinging to Carol. One felt the pain in her sobs. Carol could not help crying.

- _Oh my love, I'm so sorry, if I could erase from the face of the earth all those who hurt you. If I could erase that pain from your heart._

_-You already do it! This is the first time I can tell someone in detail this period of my life. And at the same time, I'm so sorry..._

_-Why? It's not your fault! It’s the fault of all those disgusting pigs! And those people who have failed to protect you._

Therese seemed to calm down a little, she was not crying anymore.

- _Because I realize, that I cannot let you touch me, and that I panic without being able to control me, when you caresses me ... I thought that it would disappear when I fall in love ... but it is always there._

- _But you had a boyfriend after when you were in college ... Richard, right? He never tried?_

_-Yes, he tried to force me to have sex with him. But I resisted. I could never let anyone touch me and besides I was not in love with Richard. We just dating. In revenge, Richard spread a rumour among his friends, that I was a frigid virgin._

_-The list of people I'm going to kill is getting longer! If I come across this son of a b…., it's better for him not getting out of prison! At least he did not touch you!_

- _What are we going to do Carol?_

_-That is to say?_

_\- I know that I am in love with you, as I have never been with anyone. And I want to give you everything, to know everything and discover everything with you. It will be the first time. I do not want my past to ruin everything._

Carol shifted so as to watch her girlfriend in the eyes. 

- _We will take the time it takes, my love! It's quite traumatizing everything you've experienced, not from one person but from several people. It will come when you are ready, I will wait the time, it will take._

_I promise you that I will never make love to you without asking for your permission. Neither force you to do anything you do not want._

_-And if it takes more time than expected ... are you sure you'll be able to hold yourself?_

Carol kissed her tenderly

- _I will take icy showers, I will run in the cold..._

She felt Therese smile against her lips.

_-On the other hand…_

Her lips took possession of those of the young woman, leaving her breathless after a few seconds

_-…On the other hand?_

_-On the other hand, when that day will come, my virgin queen, I will take full possession of you and you will be entirely mine._

_\- When you present things this way._..

The young woman blushed.

 

_-In the meantime, I think I need a shower: cold, icy, frozen! Whatever, as cold as possible !_


	16. "Endless Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last stage of flat, we will soon arrive at the mountain stages!

 

           Carol had been waiting for Therese for about twenty minutes in the living room. The young woman was still locked in the bathroom. She ends up running down.

- _You are late!_

Therese gaped, looking at her _._

_-You are stunning!_

_-You are forgiven._

Carol had chosen not to wear an evening gown. She was all dressed in a marvellous pinstriped black suit with silver firework details.

Therese meanwhile, still in her Tomboy style, had a three-piece red wine suit. She had decided to wear the vest on her body under the jacket. The effect was pretty sensual.

- _This vest without blouse, even if it shows nothing, it is quite suggestive. You're really going to get some attention tonight. But I think there will be as many men as women. This may complicate my task. Must I already be jealous?_

Therese rolled her eyes

- _You did not look at yourself in a mirror? I do not know how to say it ... you are practically a personified goddess. How can a mortal resist? It's already lost in advance. I will be dead from jealousy before the end of the night._

The blonde put her arm under the young woman's and took her to the exit: " _Poor Barney must have fallen asleep at the wheel ... fortunately the car is stopped."_

Therese was impressed by Carol's height " _I'm tiny at your side!»_

She chuckled " _You're perfect like that, it's the perfect height ... for you"._

- _Perfect for what?_

_-Because in general it's always the tallest that protects the smallest ... so it's perfect._

_-I have always imagined that the love of my life would be someone taller than me, so that I could feel safe at his side. And that's the case with you._

_-I know honey. I'll be your dark knight tonight!_

 

Barney opened the car door and they settled in the back.

 

_-I'm so nervous..._

_\- Stop twisting your fingers, making them crack and you'll see everything will be fine._

_\- Can you imagine? Arrive at the reception at the arms of the CEO: Mrs. Carol Aird._

Therese actually seemed on the verge of panic attack. To allow her to think of something else, the blonde leaned towards her and kissed her lovingly.

_-Now breathe ... slowly. There are plenty of people who would like to be here tonight. So we will enter this reception hall, you will be proud of who you are and you will not let anyone intimidate you._

The car stopped in front of the main staircase of the manor.

The room was already full, most of the guests were already in their seats.

Of course, there were two ways to be easily noticed: arriving late enough and on the arms of the company's CEO. Therese thought she had managed to cumulate both.

When they walked through the door, a murmur ran through the room. There were easily more than 200 people present. They had been placed around thirty tables which were located on both sides of the dance floor.

Carol, was in her element, greeting the guests one by one. Some were just employees, others were investors or friends.

They finally arrived at their table, Abby was already sitting there with a rather pretty red-haired woman named Kate. Beside Carol, there was a brown man in his forties, William Stockton, who was a long-time shareholder. He was not very tall, a little wrapped, his hair was a little bare on the front. He was accompanied by his wife, Dina.

While talking with Carol, Stockton's small inquisitive eyes stared at Therese. Normally, the young woman would have looked away, but she remembered what Carol had told her earlier. She held his gaze and it was he who finally turned away.

Carol, who had followed the scene out of the corner of her eye, had an amused smile on her lips, she squeezed her girlfriend's hand under the table.

Stockton behaved like he was Carol's friend. He monopolized and his main topic of conversation revolved around one thing: himself. Moreover, when his wife tried to speak, he cut her off. Therese was sure of one thing, she did not like him and Carol did not seem to like him either.

The evening followed its course, Carol was claimed from all sides.

Therese felt a tinge of jealousy to have to share and not be able to fully enjoy the evening with her girlfriend. She was trying to be reasonable: the CEO had obligations.

 

§§

 

She just danced with Danny or James and stayed at the bar talking to them.

She thought she would have a chance to dance with Carol, but the evening was going on and she was still not available.

However, when the guests began counting down for the New Year, Carol approached Therese with two champagne flutes and handed her one.

- _I'm sorry, I wanted to be with you more often._

_-You have your obligations. I hope you will invite me to dance at least once._

She had trouble hiding her bitterness.

She did not hear Carol's answer, as the guests started shouting Happy New Year greetings. They hugged each other and Carol kissed her cheek " _Happy New Year, my love."_

Therese kissed her in turn, but she was disappointed.

Of course she would have been embarrassed that Carol kiss her on the lips in public. The demonstrations of affection were always delicate for the young woman. But secretly she would have liked the CEO to do it at that time.

She had a twinge in her heart, she felt suddenly sad.

As if she had noticed the change of mood of her girlfriend, Carol stared at her. She was about to talk to her when Abby approached her with a group of guests. Carol turned to Therese, mouthing " _sorry_ " before greeting the group.

Mr. Masada's son was there with several Japanese entrepreneurs. He wanted to thank Carol for the efforts she had made to buy her father's business and save hundreds of jobs. Stockton was standing next to him, he could not help but make a face.

Finally, Therese left them to their discussion and joined her colleagues near the bar.

Danny noticed that she looked morose but he was kind enough not to question her in front of the others. He just handed her a beer and nodded silently.

 

§§

 

Almost fifteen minutes had passed, the CEO was still immersed in her discussion with the Japanese. The conversation seemed quite lively, yet the blonde did not leave her girlfriend eyes.

However, she seemed less concerned when she saw Danny, who had to move away a few seconds, return to Therese. Danny looked at Therese with a sympathetic smile.

- _I have a gift for you_.

Therese frowned.

- _How that?_

_-You have not told me yet how things went with Carol. But considering how you look at each other. I think this is the right moment and this is the right person._

Therese looked even more lost _"I really do not understand what are you talking about?»_

_-Do not move, I'll come back._

He went to the CEO: " _Mrs. Aird? It's quite urgent!"_

She apologized to the group that was with her.

_-Yes? Is there a problem?_

_-I am Danny McElroy. Therese's best friend._

_-I know who you are, Therese speaks a lot about you._

_-Mr. Aird, I strongly recommend that you give me your champagne flute, and get closer to Therese._

She gave him a suspicious look. “ _She is fine_ ”?

- _Trust me, it's a gift for her, and you are the only person with whom she wants to share it._

Perplexed, Carol confided her flute to the young man and approached her girlfriend. Meanwhile Danny had made a sign to the DJ.

At the first three notes of the piano, Therese knew what it was and she turned to look for Carol. She turned her head and her eyes fell into the eyes of the blonde, who held out her hand.

It was the perfect song: her song. The one she had sworn to dance with the person she would be totally, utterly in love with.

The DJ who was Danny's accomplice, started again when they arrived on the dance floor, to the chagrin of the couples who were already dancing.

The blonde put her hands on the hips of the young woman, while the latter put her hands around her neck and she dragged her into a languorous slow.

\- _Carol, please listen to all the lyrics, because that's all I would like to tell you, and sometimes I cannot even verbalize._

_\- Honey, I'll do more than listen to the lyrics, I'll sing them for you. I particularly like this version of Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey._

 

My love

There's only you in my life

The only thing that's right

My first love

You're every breath that I take

You're every step I make

I want to share

All my love with you, hey

No one else will do, you know it

And your eyes

They tell me how much you care

You will always be

My endless love

Two hearts

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

And forever

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

And I

I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure

You know I don't mind

'Cause baby you

You mean the world to me, yeah

I know I found in you

My endless love

 

They danced while looking into each other's eyes, their heads in the stars, out of the world, out of time.

And when the last piano notes marking the end of the song resounded, the CEO of Ross Consolidated lovingly kissed Therese Belivet, in front of the two hundred guests present in the room.

There was applauses, whistles, someone even asked for an "encore". Certainly, there would be a picture of them in Page Six the next day. But Carol did not care at all.

No shade of red could describe the color of Therese's face. Carol leaned over to her smiling " _Honey, you should not have chosen this song to dance with me, if you did not want it to end like this ... and fortunately we're in public and not at home because all the icy water of Lake Montauk would not have been enough to cool me_.»

She looked around, the eyes of people were still focused on them " _Well, at least it allowed to formalize things_ ".

- _You know that I refused to dance this song with Richard, at the time when we were dating. For me, it has always been a song that I would dance with someone I would love. Danny remembered this mishap because Richard was angry that night. I told him that I will dance another slow with him, but not that one. I did not know you existed but I was already waiting for you._

 _-You do not imagine how flattered I am_.

They both headed for Danny.

- _I hope you enjoyed the gift Mrs. Aird?_

_-It was very thoughtful of you. Thank you._

She was about to add something, when Abby ... always Abby ... came looking for Carol. She moved away reluctantly _"I'll be back quickly."_

Therese threw herself into her friend's arms " _It was fantastic ... thank you, and you cannot imagine how much it means to me that you thought about it"!_

- _It had struck me at the time, I found it a bit extravagant of you ... but I understood why this dance was reserved. Looks like this song was written for you to dance with Carol ... however I did not expect this final. This kiss!_

_\- How do you want to make two people dance on "Endless love", I'm talking about this version, not the old one; and think that nothing will happen in the end? Everything in the song leads to that. This is why you should not dance it with someone you do not like ... otherwise you get frustrated. But tonight it was just perfect. Thank you._

_-I'm really glad you're happy Therese, sincerely, you deserve it._

 

§§

 

James went to get Danny with other colleagues, they suggested to Therese to come with them to their table but she preferred to refuse. She needed to take a some air.

She put on her jacket and went to one of the terraces overlooking the sea, outdoor heaters had been installed, the cold was bearable.

She was leaning on the railing and staring at the dark ocean and the stars. She heard footsteps approaching her, but she did not care about it.

\- _So it's you!_

Therese turned around, William Stockton walked towards her while sipping his whiskey.

_"I was wondering who could have turned Carol's head; to the point that she agrees to lose several millions of dollars; just to help Masada to stay afloat."_

_-I do not understand what you're talking about!_

He smirked,

- _Of course, you do not understand. We could have had the Masada company for a pittance. The old man had his head on the block. But Carol instead of finishing him; offered him to straighten the business. Whereas if we had followed the plan, we would have finished them and it would not have cost us a penny._

_-But hundreds of jobs would have been lost._

_\- That's the kind of humanistic idea that Carol did not have before; and I think it's you who fill her head with that._

_He grabbed Therese's arm and pulled her toward him. His face was threatening._

“ _Given what I saw tonight, maybe if I sleep with you, I will not have anything to fuck to lose millions ... huh?”_

_\- Leave me, you hurt me!_

_-Maybe I should try new, fresh, young employees like you. I could at least know what Carol feels._

_-Let me go !_

Therese struggled more vigorously but Stockton still held her arm.

- _She told you to let her go and I urge you to do it. **Let …her…go**!_

The deep voice made the shareholder jump.

Carol was there in front of him. She was much taller than him. Her eyes were dark, her jaw contracted, she was trying to control herself so as not to explode.

- _This is only a vulgar little computer scientist. I do not know what that bitch did to you_ ...

The CEO saw red. The punch went like lightning and landed on Stockton's nose.

_" **YOU BROKE MY NOSE** ," he said shouting, he hastily pulled a tissue out of his pocket to stop the bleeding. _

_- **YOU ARE LUCKY THAT IT'S JUST THAT**! **NOW GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! BEFORE I GET YOU THROWN  OUT BY SECURITY. AND NEVER, NEVER COME BACK!**_

Carol was trembling; Therese had never seen her angry at this point. She had never seen her raise a hand against anyone.

Carol turned to Therese: " _Apart from his words, did he hurt you? I'm so sorry you have to go through that. "_

She looked at the young woman's arm; a bruise already appeared where Stockton had held her. " _We'll have to put ice on it very quickly."_

- _And are you okay? You did not hurt yourself?_

Therese checked Carol's hand.

- _No, all the Teakwondo classes I take, ended up being used for something_.

The rage continued to be seen in the eyes of the blonde " _I could have killed him, by hitting harder_ ".

Therese widened her eyes

_\- Because you think it was not strong enough? He has a broken nose..._

_\- So what? I will not allow anyone to talk to you like that!_

_-You will not be able to kill all the pigs or all the morons ... and then I'm not so fragile. If he had not let me go, I would have kicked my foot where it hurts. Besides, how did you know?_

_-I was looking at you when you went on the terrace. I saw Stockton follow you a little bit later. I did not know what he was going to do or say ... but I was sure it was not positive. I immediately saw on your attitude that you were uncomfortable._

Therese hugged her and kissed her lips

_-Thank you, for being my knight in black armor tonight._

_\- Come on, let's go home, please. If we go down the stairs at the end of the terrace, nobody will know that we are gone._

_\- Okay, I'm tired of sharing you, I want to have you all to myself._


	17. Repercussions

 

               Abby always used to enter her friend's office without knocking, that was her trademark. Carol, too busy reading an email, did not even bother to lift her head.

- _You know that you'll have to get into the habit of knocking on the door! Now that I have a girlfriend working on the same floor, you may be arriving at an inconvenient time. And I would not want her to blush more than what I'm doing to her already…_

- _You did it on purpose? ... Didn’t you?_

\- _What «on purpose»? Abby, if you were speaking clearly, maybe I could answer your question!_

She just put the latest issue of Page 6 to Carol.

As the CEO had expected, she made the cover of the gossip magazine. Frankly, the photo was very gorgeous, the blonde and the brunette were a beautiful couple.

The colors of their clothes seemed to have been specially chosen for the occasion. She would call the magazine to get the shot. The photographer took the picture as they looked at each other; there was no need for words or gestures to describe the bond between the two women.

She smiled a little while reading the caption below: " **The Dragon finally tamed**! ".

It was a risk she had accepted knowingly. She did not want Therese to feel that she was ashamed of her or that she wanted to hide their relationship.

- _Were you forced to kiss her then, in front of 200 people? You knew there were journalists in the room..._

_-I did not know you were a fan of Page 6!_

Abby retrieved the gossip magazine and began to read the inset: " **One of the best real catch in New York, the beautiful and formidable businesswoman Carol Aird, seems to have finally found her match** ”.

Carol had a mocking laugh

- _What do you want me to tell you? I did not write the article. If it was wrong, I would have sued them for defamation! For once they tell the truth: I am beautiful, formidable, businesswoman. I am Carol Aird and I met my match._

Abby rolled her eyes, exasperated.

" _Abby! I did not care about the people around me, but about the only person who mattered to me at that time. It was wonderful, and I did the thing that was the most natural and obvious thing to do: I kissed her. "._

_\- And you did not think of the repercussions since you were too busy to taste her? That's it?_

Carol mumbled

- _"I have not tasted her yet"!_

Abby gave her a sceptical look.

- _You stayed in Montauk for 4 days with her. Do not tell me you did not have the time or the opportunity to taste!_

She burst out laughing “ _Ah ... that's why you're grumpy”!_

- _I'm not grumpy! We decided to wait. That’s all!_

_-You? You decided to wait? You Carol? If it was for you alone, you would have devoured her in the elevator the day she gave you that candy. And how long you decided to wait? Do not tell me she asked you to wait until marriage!_

Abby had an amused smile on her lips; which was starting to upset Carol.

- _Do you still have to laugh at the misfortune of others?_

_-It's not a misfortune, you're in love and I'm sure you'll wait for the time it takes ... that's it!_

_\- Can we talk about other things please!_

_-Okay, no need to get angry._

_\- I'm not angry…_

_-But, you are grumpy!_

Carol glared at her.

_“Well, let's talk about the repercussions ... apart from being grumpy… have you thought about the consequences for Therese?”_

- _You’re such a tease! …I know there will be repercussions. The first is that I wanted everyone to know that I love Therese. After I do not care about people's opinion about it, I do not need to know it. I'm not ashamed of her Abby and I will not hide to love her!_

_-You know that it will make big changes, especially for her ... she will attract the attention of the media, and other malicious people. Is she able to manage all this pressure?_

- _We will overcome this together..._

Abby took her friend's hand;

_-Even if I tease you, I'm happy to see you finally happy Carol, and if it's Therese who can bring you that; then I will always be there for you both._

- _I know you'll do it, you've been with me during the most difficult times. For the first time in my life, I feel the need to give myself completely and show myself completely to someone, as I really am._

_You know the title of the photo is not wrong, this is the first time someone manages to tame my fears. And it may be strange to hear me say that, but I feel safe with Therese, it's as if she managed to reconcile two parts of me: I finally feel ... complete._

- _Yes very curious indeed. Because it's you who broke Stockton's nose! What will I have given to see that? I suppose he had an inappropriate attitude against Therese?_

Carol did not answer right away, her face dejected as if she relived the scene.

- _He grabbed her arm with his hairy paw as if she was his thing, as if he had the right to treat her anyhow. Just to see his hand was on Therese, just for that ... I should have broken his fingers too!_

_-Everyone would have given you a medal for that, because he has long deserved it!_

Carol turned to her friend:

- _Unfortunately, Stockton only confirms my fears. They will try to hurt Therese either out of jealousy or to reach me._

 

§§

 

The next day, the CEO and her companion were about to enter a restaurant, when a journalist burst in front of them blocking their access: **Madam Aird, are things official with Miss Belivet?**

Therese jumped and took a step back.

Without bothering to answer the troublemaker, Carol held her arm and directed her to the other entrance to the restaurant.

- _I'm sorry darling, because of me you will have to suffer this kind of things. You will not be able to go out incognito as before._

The young woman sighed.

_-I hope I'm getting used to it, it scares me to see people coming so close to me. I feel like I'm being assaulted._

They seated at the table that had reserved for them and waited for the server to take their orders.

Carol looked at her carefully

- _Would you have liked things to be otherwise, without all those vultures that will run after you just because we are together?_

_\- If you want to talk about people, journalists. Yes of course I would have preferred to spare myself that. But if I have to endure this to be by your side and have the right to love you then I will put up with it willingly. I'll have to dress up to get out of my house now._

\- _About your home..._

Carol nibbled nervously at the napkin. Therese noticed it and took her hand.

- _What about my home?_

The soothing gesture of the young woman seemed to give her a little courage.

- _Honey, every moment I spend with you is precious; and every time I'm away from you, I feel like something has been taken away from me._

The young woman shyly smiles.

- _I understand, I feel the same when you're not there._

_-My darling, I know it may seem hasty. But when it comes to us, to you, I feel like I'm late. I feel like I lost precious time when I did not know you._

_I need to catch up and stop losing it. I would like you to be with me all the time. I want to go to bed and wake up at your side; I would have liked you to come live with me?_

 

The CEO was well aware that she was rambling but she could not control her nervousness.

Therese was looking at her with a small smile.

_-I did not know that I could make you nervous ... it's good to know!_

Carol pretended to be upset

\- _I continue: There are three bedrooms in the apartment, the space is big enough for two, and Sashy will be happy to frolic everywhere. If you accept. If you want your personal space, you can settle in one of the rooms; even though I would have preferred that you be as close as possible._

She took a sip of her glass of wine and waited nervously for Therese's answer.

\- _Carol, I love you and nothing would make me happier than that. The few days we spent together in Montauk were wonderful. And I admit that when I go home alone, even if we talk on the phone every night ... I miss you._

_And I feel so much safer with you. Besides, when I am with you I sleep better; I do not have all those nightmares._

 

The CEO's face lit up, as she added with a naughty smile:

\- _Should we start our good habits tonight?_

Therese widened her eyes

- _I have Sashi and my things to get back!_

_-I have a meeting between 4pm and 6pm, Barney could take you at your home to get what you need, meanwhile, and we would go home together after my meeting?_

 

 

The driver parked at the foot of the residential building and opened the door to allow his two passengers in addition to the little dog that accompanied them to go down.

The apartment was on the top floor of a residential tower in south Manhattan. It had a panoramic view of New York Harbor, the Hudson and East River, the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island.

Therese stood for a moment to contemplate the view in front of the huge windows.

\- _It's beautiful Carol. I think it would be better to call it a penthouse. The term apartment, is rather reserved for places like my home._

- _I did not want to scare you with the word "Penthouse". Do you like it at least?_

_-Um yes !_

_-I feel that there is a "but" that will happen in your answer_

- _It's really great Carol._

_-But …you prefer the cottage in Montauk._

She lowered her eyes timidly.

- _Yes, this cottage will always have a special place in my heart, this is where I discovered how much I loved you._

Carol approached her and hugged her from behind, kissing her in the neck.

 _"That's where you also told me that you loved me_ ”.

- _My love, we will live where you want, if this place does not please you we can change, ... the most important for me is that we are together._

_-The most important thing is that you're here Carol, you're everything I need. Show me the rest of our "home"._

_-Before that, I must welcome you to your home._

 

They kissed each other lovingly.

 

§§

 

Meanwhile, a little further north on the East River, a man was enjoying another type of residence.

 

He had just returned to the reading room, when his eyes fell on the back of the newspaper, someone was reading. It was not the kind of magazine he usually read, but the picture immediately caught his eye, he would recognize her among a thousand.

He asked the reader if he intended to read the page, the other took it off the newspaper and gave it to him without problem.

He gazed for a moment at the picture, she had not changed; she was still beautiful. He went to a corner to tear the picture carefully; took one of the markers that were placed on the reading table and circled her face with the inscription "Achilles".

A little later, he asked to send a letter by the evening mail, his revenge began to take shape.

The mail was delivered to Richard Semco. He was returning home when he found the envelope slipped under his door.

He opened it without haste and was astonished to see that it contained only a simple clipping of a press, a photo.

The CEO of Ross Consolidated and someone he could not forget Therese Belivet: one of his former conquests.

If she had agreed to make some changes in her lines of code, because she was able to do it, he would never be taken by the FBI.

Because of her childish righteousness, the hacking attempt was immediately spotted. He had spent 4 years behind bars because of her.

Fortunately the world was surprisingly small: What better than being able to kill two birds with one stone.

He called his client. The affair would be easier than expected, luck would have it for once. It would not be difficult to get the Trojan into the city, the doors were already open for him.

 

They would meet the next day to launch the Trojan War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed yesterday update because my head was killing me. Sorry


	18. Takeover & Dessert

 

             Visits to the Riker Island Detention Center began at 1 pm on Wednesday. Richard Semco went without any trouble to the building where the prisoner was waiting for him, he had spent four years in this prison. He knew how it was.

It was during his imprisonment that he met Harge Aird, a businessman who had been thrown in prison for embezzlement.

While discussing what had brought them behind bars, during the hours of walking; Aird had said that he was ready to offer $ 10 million to the one who would help him take revenge on his ex-wife without being able to go back to him.

Richard had explained to him what was possible to do just by using computers and the internet. He could ruin his wife by emptying the accounts of her business.

Harge was interested but he wanted more than that. He wanted to see his ex suffer, he planned to launch a takeover bid on the Ross Consolidated and once he was at the head ... he would dismount the company in piece because he knew it was the life of Carol.

The only obstacle to the operation was cash; he did not have the money yet to launch the takeover.

If confinement could be good to one thing: it was reflection! Harge had spent more than five years building his plan, his meeting with Richard Semco had allowed him to find a solution to his lack of cash.

The first step in the plan was to divert half of Ross Consolidated's capital, to an offshore company in the British Virgin Islands. This action would cause Ross Consolidated's share price to fall, and most shareholders would rush to sell their shares, in order not to lose too much money.

After that, Harge Aird would use the money diverted from Ross Consolidated to buy the largest number of stocks at a low price, and would be able to launch a hostile takeover on the Ross Consolidated.

Carol would not be able to defend her company without sufficient capital and without investor confidence. It would be the end of the work of her life.

Semco had offered to divert the money, using a program similar to the super-virus that had been created by his girlfriend when he was at MIT.

He had saved the algorithm without Therese's knowledge. He did not master all the lines of codes that Therese had integrated there; but the minimum necessary; that is diverting $ 15 billions from Ross Consolidated; to the account of the Offshore Company. When the piracy is over, the only person alleged to be implicated would be Therese Belivet.

 

When Harge arrived in the parlor, Semco was already there. He picks up the handset; to talk to the convict on the other side of the glass.

\- _Have you found a way to get the virus in?_

_-Yes, I would not have found better if I had sought. Everything has literally fallen from the sky._

The young man chuckled contentedly: " _We must believe that there is a god for people like us"._

Harge shook his head:” _Or maybe hell wants to be more welcoming! Do not misunderstand; even if it sounds easy, because you are used to playing behind your computer, if you fail, it will be our end_ ”.

\- _Given the risk, I am waiting to receive the advance of 1 million promised to start the operation._

_-I will call my lawyer, he will make the transfer as agreed. And as soon as the work is complete you will receive the rest of the money._

Richard stared at him, confident.

_-Do not worry, I have what you need. In due course, this little wonder will bypass all firewalls once it is activated on the network administrator. It has already walked in the past._

_-It will take someone to launch it, no?_

_-No, it's a self-executable file; it will hide in the mail. The first open email will launch it and we will be able to use it to circumvent the security and divert the necessary sums to weaken the society. You will then be able to launch the takeover on the ROSS Consolidated. They will not have the cash to counter and they will not even be able to go back to you..._

- _And my revenge will be complete. I'll see you when I leave prison in a month, I'll be released for good behavior. I want to be there for the end of the Ross Empire and the fall of the Queen._

 

§§

 

It was nearly 11 pm when her phone rang. She took the call right away.

- _Hello, how are you darling? How was your day?_

_\- It's okay, the day was quite busy, we had to redo the server security settings. It's rather here that it's complicated..._

_\- I understand, I had not planned to go to Seattle before the end of the month. But I'll be home tomorrow night and we'll have the whole weekend for us._

_\- It's just being in this huge apartment; when you're not here, it's weird. I feel even lonelier than when I'm at home._

_-I guess it's because you just moved in ... it's barely a week_.

Therese looked pensively through the bedroom's window. The Statue of Liberty stood in the distance like a guardian angel.

_-I think I'll keep my apartment..._

There was a silence.

- _Why, do not you want to live with me anymore?_

_\- No, that's not that Carol; for now I need to have a place to myself; where I can go if I need it._

_\- Honey, I told you that you could settle in any room ... if you needed it._

_-You do not understand_...

Therese felt the tears come to her eyes without knowing why. Maybe it was due to Carol's absence; perhaps the workload with the new security standards; maybe all these changes.

\- _Are you crying? Can we talk about everything when I'm at home?_

The mere fact of asking the question caused the tears she was trying to restrain to flow.

- _If you want. But I do not know why I'm crying exactly. I know I miss you; before you called I had just dressed for the night ... I chose to wear one of your pyjamas: they are huge. I had to roll up the sleeves and the bottom!_

_\- I would have liked to see you so. You must be cute in my huge pyjamas._

_\- And here I am on our bed, it gives me the impression that you are there with me, there is your perfume, I feel a little closer to you._

_\- I wanted so much to be with you my love. The next time I have to leave, security update or not, I'll take you with me._

_-What will I do while you are in your interminable business meetings?_

_\- At least, we would meet later, for dinner and you would not have to sleep alone._

_-If I was at home, I guess I will feel less alone._

_-Is that what you want?_

There was a hint of irritation in the blonde's voice.

- _No no. I really want to live with you. Simply, people like me, need time to get used..._

_-People like you? What are you talking about?_

_\- I'm not like you Carol. You are a woman who directs; you are pragmatic. When something needs to be done, you do it ... because you know it's the right thing to do._

_Me, apart from computer language, I do not master much. And the changes scare me. All that we are living; even if I desire it from the depths of my heart; the fear is still there somewhere; because I'm slower than you. Everything is going so fast right now._

_-My darling, I think it would be better if we had this talk face to face._

_-If you want…_

_\- Believe me, I would have loved to be with you right now. I love you._

_-I know. I love you too._

Carol wished her a good night and then hung up.

 

Even though Carol had not said anything on the phone, Therese could not help but find the end of their conversation weird.

Again, her inability to say things clearly was complicating the situation where there was no need for complication.

She loved Carol, Carol loved her, she wanted to live with her. It was clear in her mind, in her heart. So why did she spend her time walking back two steps when she took a step forward ...

Was it her sense of insecurity that was playing tricks on her?

 **I Love her**. Maybe it's time to say it with gestures

 

§§

 

The next day Barney picked her up at the bottom of the building, as he had been doing for a week.

_-Barney, what time does Carol's plane arrive tonight?_

_-I am supposed to pick Madam at the landing of her jet, at 6pm at JFK._

_-I will need you._

Barney looked as usual through the rearview mirror " _I would like to go with Carol to Montauk tonight and spend the weekend there._

 _-It's possible, I can call the chief gourvenante of the Manor to tell her to have the cottage ready for tonight_.

Therese felt that her cheeks were turning red

_-I would also like to give her a candlelight dinner but I'm bad in cooking._

_-If you want you can order in the restaurant of the manor; they will deliver the dinner in the cottage; a little before your arrival_.

He turned with a big smile...

_-I think she will appreciate a lot. I advise you to call the restaurant now to say what you want for tonight. And tonight when you arrive with Madam, you will only have to light the candles and surprise her._

_-Excellent..._

 

The day passed in slow motion. Therese was struggling to contain her excitement. When 4 pm arrived, she was already at the bottom of the Roos’ building waiting for the driver.

She made a stop at the apartment to get her stuff and some clothes for Carol, then they headed straight for Brooklyn and the airport.

Carol's jet had landed on time. Therese watched her come to the car , through the glass.

She wore a white blouse with a beautiful red silk scarf, with black pants and as usual a pair of high black heels that gave Therese palpitations.

This woman was gorgeous! She did not understand how she could pay attention to someone like her. She was really lucky.

Barney came out to open the door, and it was only when Carol got into the car that she noticed Therese's presence.

She gave her that little smile and her secret look: when she looked at her from top to bottom, smiling ; which always made Therese capsize.

- _What a good surprise!_

Therese was ready to throw herself into her arms, but the driver's presence dissuaded her.

He read it in her thoughts because a half-second later he was raising the opaque glass to give them more privacy.

This time, Therese did not hesitate, she literally threw herself on her girlfriend.

- _You missed me so much ..._ she practically devoured her lips.

_-Apparently someone is starving. I missed you too my love._

Carol kissed her girlfriend again and then hugged her.

- _What are you doing here, and why do I feel like we're not going home?_

Therese looked at her while playing with the buttons of her blouse.

She answered shyly

- _I think, I planned to spend the weekend in Montauk with you, and I have a surprise for you_.

The blonde gave a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

- _It's nice, I cannot wait to see what it is. Is it edible because I'm starving?_

_-Yes ... in part._

_-In part?_

_\- Be patient, you'll see._

They did not talk much for the rest of the way because Carol had to make several important calls. Her hands were stroking Therese's hair while her head was resting on her thighs.

The trip was shorter than expected, 2 hours later they had arrived at their destination.

Barney opened the door and Therese hurried into the cottage to light the candles. The fire was lit in the fireplace, she would not have dreamed of a more romantic setting.

She returns to the door and opens it for her girlfriend.

- _Would you like to share this humble meal? Well, I did not do it, I hardly know the name of what's on the table; but that would make me happy..._

Carol silenced her with a kiss _"I'm ready to share anything you want my love!"_

\- _Well, let's start!_

They ate without hurry, taking the time to taste, to talk about their respective day.

Carol gave Therese an amused look, apparently the young woman struggled to organize the evening. Curiously, she began to fidget.

_-Do you forget the dessert?_

- _No, no, we'll take it upstairs, on the terrace of your room. Besides, I'm going to prepare it. And you will go up when I call you… okay?_

The face of the young woman was red. She went clumsily to the stairs and almost missed the first step.

_-Be careful, I would not miss my dessert!_

Carol sipped her glass of white wine while laughing. Therese was really cute with her clumsiness.

Therese called her 10 minutes later. The blonde put down her glass and walked slowly to the stairs.

She pushed open the door of her room. She remained with her mouth open, the room bathed in a blue glow. Ten thousand stars shining on the walls and ceiling; Therese had installed a planetarium. " **It's wonderful**!"

Carol turned to Therese. She had changed and was wearing one of Carol's white satin shirts, still too big for her, but she was cute. She slowly approached Carol and took her hand.

- _I thought we could share the dessert here, among the stars_.

Carol looked at the space around her " _I do not see dessert_ ".

Therese did not answer, she just pressed herself against her partner, instinctively Carol leaned over and their lips met.

Her lips began to devour the lips of the young woman leaving her panting. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then the blonde no longer holding, kissed her passionately.

_-If we go there darling, the cold showers will not be enough to cool me._

_-Who said I wanted you to cool?_

Her hands caressed the body of the young woman she could easily feel through the thin shirt. Her hands stopped at once.

_-You do not wear anything underneath!_

Therese bit her lip and just shook her head.

Carol took a moment to think, while running her tongue over her lips. Her hands were still on her hips.

" _Hum ... And ... are you ready? For that?"_ She pointed to the bed.

Therese replied by kissing her again, her lips hesitant at first, set out to conquer the blonde, while she took off her clothes.

_-Take me to bed_

_-Oh my…_

She doesn't need to ask Carol twice!

She continued to kiss Therese until she found herself on the bed.

The satin shirt she wore slipped to her feet as her body caught fire under Carol's lips and caresses.

She gently lied her down on the bed and looked at her again while caressing her cheek:

_-My beautiful virgin Queen, are you ready to be mine?_

_-With all my heart, with all my body, I am already yours and yours alone._

So gently; in spite of the fire of passion and desire; Carol took possession of her virgin Queen.

She visited every inch of her castle, her towers, the main place and when she finally entered by the majestic gates, she had become the only mistress of this kingdom. Her kingdom.


	19. Week end in Montauk

 

           Carol looked at her watch, trying to make as little noise as possible, so as not to wake her companion who was sleeping soundly.

The sun was already high in the sky, it was to be 10h or 11h in the morning. Their night had been particularly short and she was more than happy.

Seeing Therese take this kind of initiative was more than surprising; her story of dessert among the stars was a delight. And Carol had taken the time to enjoy this unexpected gift. **She is mine, finally!**

She used to run on the beach when she was in Montauk. She slipped gently out of bed; quickly went into the bathroom to freshen up; and looked in the cupboards for her sportswear. She finished lacing up her shoes, when Therese started to move under the sheets.

The young woman looked up and smiled at Carol, she was completely disheveled but she was breathing happiness.

\- _Hello my love, how was your night?_

_\- Hello you ... wow ... it was intense!_

Carol smiled a little and approached her.

- _I must say I'm quite pleased with myself!_

Therese pretended to swing the pillow. She avoided it and leaned over to kiss the young woman who wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

- _I do not have words, I've never experienced something like that. Every day I discover that I love you a little more, and I feel that my heart is too small to contain everything. It was amazing and yet I was apprehensive..._

_-I know, I wanted it to be wonderful for you. Especially your first time._

They began to kiss each other; and soon the blaze that had burned all night ignited their entwined bodies. Jogging was postponed, later, much later.

 

They ended up leaving the room around noon hungry due to the energy expenditure of 12 hours of very intense activities.

Carol ordered a meal in the mansion's restaurant, a kitchen clerk came to deliver it to them less than 15 minutes later.

Obviously Therese was the first to finish her meal and did not hesitate to serve again. She even tried to poke some roasted potatoes on her partner's plate.

\- _Remind me never let the refrigerator empty at home._

_-Why? You think I'm eating too much._

_\- If you're so hungry, every time we have this kind of exercises._..

Carol smirked and Therese blushed profusely.

She finally put her fork on the table.

_-What do we do next?_

Carol looked at her. She loved to see Therese smile, her dimples gave her an irresistible smile, she just wanted to kiss her.

- _We will avoid the room. It would be nice if we went for a walk on the beach, I could not go for my run this morning because of someone who was insatiable_.

Therese laughed.

\- _Did not seem to bother you that much?_

- _I had to take care of you! I could not leave you hungry and unsatisfied. What kind of girlfriend will I be if not?_

_\- That's right, I'm not going to complain._

The voice of the young woman became more serious.

_-I do not know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life. I heard people talking about happiness and I thought it was something abstract and inaccessible to me ... but for the first time I can say that I'm really happy and it's thanks to you._

Carol, standing beside her, hugged her: " _I love you so much and I do not know what I will become without you because you fill me with happiness too.»_

They remained a few seconds entwined enjoying this moment of fullness that life offered them.

- _Do you still want to keep your apartment?_

Therese shook her head while lovingly looking at her partner.

- _No, not anymore. I think I definitely found my place._

_-I'm happy then. When do we start your final move?_

_-The sooner the better, I think! It's not urgent either; I have already paid the rent for this month!_

_\- You will tell me and we will organize… Well, what if we went for this walk?_

_-Walk? There is no other way? I do not like sports too much!_

The blonde gave her a naughty smile " _You do not like sports? You seem to forget that love is a contact sport. And seeing your moans last night, I did not feel like you hated it_ ...»

Therese hid her face: " _I did not moan"_

- _Oh yes, and it was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard, darling._

As the young woman's cheeks turned to intense red, Carol showed clemency.

_\- Go get ready and join me near the garden shed._

 

§§

 

Therese found Carol a moment later. The blonde had taken out two bikes, one of which was brand new.

She handed the young woman a red windbreaker, a bicycle helmet and a gift package.

- _What is it?_

_\- Open it!_

Therese hastened to open the package.

_-It's a watch?_

_-A connected watch more exactly. As I bought one for myself for the sport, I thought it would be nice if you had one too. In addition, while being sporty, it is quite chic, so we can keep it for work._

The young woman looked dubiously at the object:

- _But Carol, I'm not a sportswoman, I will not run like you every morning!_

_-Well maybe it will motivate you more! You will be able to read your mails at the same time, listen to your music, there is even a function "Tom Thumb" which can even synchronize with mine._

Therese burst out laughing...

- _Tom Thumb? It does not send crumbs of bread on the floor? Does it?_

_\- Don’t be daft! For an expert in everything connected, I was expecting more enthusiasm. I am talking about an inverted GPS mode! For example if in our bike ride we get lost at a time, you can easily return to the cottage; using the "Tom Thumb" mode; or I could easily find you if you are lost somewhere._

She pressed one of the buttons, until the function activated: "Voilà".

_-Thank you, I'm teasing you, I'll always wear it._

_-Now, let me put you this nice little helmet that I bought especially for you._

Carol put the bike helmet on Therese's head and adjusted the strap.

- _You know that when you act like that, I feel like a little girl..._

_\- It's my protective instinct that takes over. Does that bother you ?_

_-No, I even think that I prefer it; when you are in 100% mother hen mode._

- _It's perfect then, now we go!_ She gave her a little pat on the back.

_-We will ride along the cliff on steep trails, please, be careful! We will cross a forest and we will come back by the beach._

_-Ok ... I see, I'm going to die._

Carol rolled her eyes.

- _You will not die and I even think that you will appreciate. We will go at your pace. You'll see, even in winter, there are beautiful spots around here._

 

Therese climbed on the bike and went ahead. The blonde caught her in a few pedal strokes and showed her the path they had to follow.

 

If it was only Therese, she would have spent the afternoon in bed; snuggled against Carol. But she wanted to please her; and then she had to do more sports because her work was very sedentary.

 

Fortunately, there was not much wind, it was only 10 °, but pedaling allowed her not to feel too cold.

Soon she began to appreciate the landscape in front of her.

At the foot of the cliffs, the sea sported a gradient of blue from turquoise to royal blue. The air was filled with spray of iodine and salt, which was deposited on the face of the young woman.

Carol was right, it was really wonderful to enjoy nature as well, to see something else than Manhattan and its buildings, to breathe the salt air.

They returned to the cottage 2 hours later.

 

Therese seemed to have really enjoyed the ride. She was grinning from ear to ear.

- _We race on the last 200 meters; the last arrival prepares the snack!_

She had barely spoken that she was already accelerating.

Carol tried to dissuade her " _No! it's not a good idea, you risk skidding because of gravel”_.

The young woman ignored the warning: " _I manage!_ ” She yelled.

 

As she knew she was ahead of Carol by more than fifty meters; she dropped the bicycle handlebars as she approached the cottage and opened her arms. It was then that the rear wheel skidded and Therese found herself on all fours on the ground; a few meters further.

Carol came quietly to her. She leaned her bike against the fence and leaned over her girlfriend who was still sitting on the floor.

- _Good! You manage? Or you hurt?_

- _Just scrapes on the hands and on the knees._

She clenched her teeth so as not to cry. Not because she was in pain, but her pride was more skinned than her knees.

Carol helped her up.

- _Why do you have to be so stubborn? Go and wait for me inside, I'll put the bikes in the shed and I'll be right back_.

 

The blonde returned a few seconds later with a first aid kit. " _Come here, I'll see your wounds more easily._ " She preceded Therese in the kitchen, lifted her up and made her sit on the kitchen counter.

She checked to see if any pebbles had remained stuck to the young woman's skin; she took a pair of tweezers to pull out one of the scrape she had on her hand. Therese gritted her teeth.

- _Go shower, I'll put you antiseptic and dressing after_.

Carol looked at her, walking painfully up the stairs.

_-Are you sure you can go up alone?_

_-Yes, yes it'll be fine._

The blonde does not say anything. When she saw that her girlfriend really seemed to be suffering, she went up behind her, lifted her up and carried her to the shower.

_\- Take off your clothes…_

_-What? Do you plan to shower me too?_

_-With your hands scratched you will have trouble holding the shower head. And I think you'll have trouble with soap too. So go ahead please! I will shower and shower you at the same time._

Therese could not help but blush while Carol undressed her. Evidently she took all her time, and her fingers stealthily lingered on some parts of the body of the young woman.

- _You know when you blush chastely like that, it makes me want to make you blush even more..._

She pinned her girlfriend against the glass wall while water was flowing on their shoulders. She began to kiss her and Therese immediately began kissing her back.

- _Can I make love to you now?_

She heard a moan. " _Is it a ' **yes** '_ "?

The young woman was shaking...

_\- Yes, I really want you._

_\- I love you my darling_

_-Show me again, please._

She was happy to show her her love, which Therese readily accepted and the shower dragged on longer than expected. It was a “show” story.

 

Later, Carol ended up dressing Therese's wounds, it was just some superficial abrasions, and she even suspected her girlfriend, of pretending to have pain on the stairs, so she could take care of her.

 

They lay lazily for the rest of the afternoon and the beginning of the evening. Carol read her novel with one hand; while playing with Therese's brown hair with her other hand. Therese had fallen asleep, her head resting in the hollow of her girlfriend's shoulder, her arm tight around her abdomen, it had become her favourite sleeping position.

 

 


	20. The Trojan Horse

 

          When Ulysses used a huge wooden horse to bring warriors back into the city of Troy, he was far from imagining that this trick would still be used more than 2000 years later in a numeric world made of decimal hex codes and algorithms.

So it was around 10pm that day, when the Roos Consolidated's receptionist's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen, the number was unknown to her.

She took the call and recognized immediately the voice of his interlocutor.

_-How did you find my personal number?_

_-Genevieve do not insult my intelligence. You know who I am, I am a hacker. The project I told you about briefly is taking shape. I need you. You will be rewarded obviously._

_-What will I have to do?_

_\- It's very simple: copy the contents of an usb key to the pc of our common friend._

_-It's impossible. Everything is secure, every time she leaves her office she blocks access from her computer, otherwise it locks automatically after 15 seconds. I had already tried to search in her files_.

_-It will suffice to divert her attention; she will forget to lock her access and you will have your 15 seconds. I have a plan._

_-What is this for me?_

_-I propose you $ 100,000 ..._

The secretary was not born yesterday, a plot like that was to bring much more to Semco, he works for someone more powerful. He was aiming at the Ross Consolidated, $ 100,000 was a drop of water.

- _No, I want 40% of the amount that the sponsor has promised you._

_\- Do not have eyes bigger than your stomach!_

_-Take it or leave it. I risk my job, otherwise you are looking for someone else._

There was silence for a moment at the other end of the line.

_\- Ok 30% ..._

_-35% ... I have my bed waiting for me._

Richard was annoyed, but he nevertheless accepted the proposal; he did not have time to look for someone else; nor find another plan to compromise Therese.

- _Sold ... 35%. You will find the usb key in an envelope in your mailbox tomorrow morning, with a first payment. Tomorrow as soon as you have the opportunity to enter the office. Connect the key and copy all the files, on the hard drive in the folder that I indicated to you. Do not forget to pick up the key when you leave._

 

_\- When will I know that we have to start the operation?_

_-You will hear about me at some point in the morning. It will be necessary to act quickly according to the plan. Other than that, you do not know me and I do not know you! Is that clear ?_

_-Yes._

Since she had met Richard Semco in this bar; the few words they had exchanged had allowed them to develop a special alliance: " **The enemies of my enemy are my friends.** "

Genevieve could not stand Therese and she would do anything to get rid of her angel face. She did not understand how someone looked more like a tramp, was able to get a job in the company.

And how she could get closer to the CEO so quickly: if it continued, soon they would announce their engagement or worse their marriage.

The idea that Therese Belivet could leave the third basement of the social ladder to arrive, without any merit, at the top among the most fortunate were simply unbearable.

 **Belivet was not part of this world, she had no right to be there!** And if that Richard Semco promised to send her back to the slums from which she came; with his plan. She would do it without flinching.

 

§§

 

Genevieve was sitting at her desk when she received a call from the security service. They tried to join Miss Belivet because there was a certain Richard Semco, her fiancé; who made a scandal in the lobby demanding to see her right away.

- _I'm taking care of it._

She quickly checked that the USB key was in her pocket and made her way to Therese's office. She paused in the corridor to prepare her speech.

Therese jumped when she knocked at her door. She opened it immediately and found Genevieve half-breathless:

- _You have to come because he's getting angry_

_-Who?_

_-There's this guy: Richard Semco, he's asking you at the reception. He even punched one of the agents. He is unleashed, we can not calm him down_.

_He's shouting all over the hall that you're his fiancé but you left for Carol. He wants to see you._

Therese turns white as a sheet. Genevieve was still trying to catch her breath with both hands resting on Therese's desk.

- _Are you fucking kidding me ?_

A flash of anger passed in Therese's eyes. She rushed to the exit and ran towards the elevator, leaving Genevieve behind. She pretended to follow her and then returned surreptitiously to the office.

She checked that no one had seen her, entered the room and locked herself in: **the Trojan horse was in the city**.

 

Therese closed her eyes to calm herself as the lift took her to the lobby. She had to get rid of Richard. She did not want Carol to see him; it would only create additional problems.

The cabin door opened and the young woman hurried out. Richard was detained by 2 security guards at the lobby entrance.

One of the agents spoke to Therese:

_-Do you know him?_

Therese although embarrassed; could not deny the truth.

_-Yes I know him._

Hearing Therese's words, they released him _._

The young man quickly crossed the space that separated him from his ex: _"Honey, I'm so glad you agreed to see me again. Please come home with me ...”_

Therese opened her eyes wide, trying to make sense of Richard's words.

Slyly, he took advantage of the surprise of the young woman to kiss her, holding her face with both hands. Of course she tried to stop him but he held her firmly, his lips stuck to hers; his tongue trying to force access.

When Therese ended up freeing herself; he held her hand and put a usb key in it. He took a contrite face: _"I'm sure you still have feelings for me Therese. But I'm not going to force you, you'll do what you have to do! "._

He turned his back and walked slowly to the door. For all who had attended the scene, he was simply a bruised and desperate man, rejected by his fiancé.

The young woman remained a moment to compose herself, dozens of people still looked at her. All this was done in public and filmed by the many surveillance cameras that squared the hall.

How could she explain that to Carol?

Her heart started pounding, she felt nauseous. She went slowly back to her office, trying to find a solution, to find the words that could explain everything. She did not have any. She walked past Genevieve's desk, not even paying attention to the ironic smile on her lips. It could be a bad dream.

The young woman went back to her desk and sat down with her computer. Lost in thought, dazed, she tried to continue her work mechanically. She responded to several e-mails from her IT colleagues regarding the new security standards she had set to prevent future intrusion attempts. Thus by a strange irony of fate, it was the head of cyber security, who activated the virus in the servers that she was supposed to protect.

 

§§

 

The ringing of the phone made her almost jump from the chair. She answered, her heart beating. She kept her eyes closed while her interlocutor spoke to her. " _I'm coming"_.

The CEO aka Carol Aird aka her girlfriend, was waiting for her in her office. Therese did not know which of the three were the most dangerous at that moment.

Carol was standing with her back to her. She was looking out the window. Therese meanwhile stood waiting, twisting the fingers of apprehension.

- _Who was this man?_

Carol's voice was icy.

Therese was preparing to answer "what man?” But she knew Carol was already aware of everything, and she did not want to risk getting her angry any more.

_-It was Richard._

She still did not turn around.

 _-I thought Richard was in jail. That's what you told me Theres_ e?

Her voice was dangerously low.

_-He ... he, he has been out for several weeks, I think._

_\- You think? Why did not you tell me?_

The young woman was more and more uncomfortable, Carol still had not moved from her position, her back was still turned.

  - _I did not think it would be important ... I'm sorry. I did not have any contact with him, I swear to you._

\- _I understand you were engaged from what he said? It's strange, you told me you just dated. And there he comes back and kisses you in front of everyone, while you are mine?_

_\- I was never engaged to Richard. He invented this story. I don’t know why._

 

Carol finally turned around, she did not look at Therese but simply handed her, her mobile phone.

There was a picture of Richard kissing her and another where he was whispering something in her ear the day they met at the bar.

- _I knew his face rings a bell. I looked among the pictures I had received from your little trip 1 or 2 months ago, you know your famous episode with Genevieve. And there was that too._

_For someone with whom you have never had contact since his release from prison; you seem pretty close?_

 

Therese gave her a panicked look and tried to take her hand ... Carol instinctively moved back.

- _It's not what you think ... I should have told you that I had met him there._

_-Just, I do not know what I must believe with you. There are always half-truths, hidden things..._

Carol was disillusioned.

The young woman said nothing more and just walked out of the room. She did not care about her colleagues staring at her, she went back to her office to get her bag, went to the elevator and left the building, in tears.

Therese walked all afternoon with no real purpose. Instinctively, her steps took her to the only place she had left where she could hide and hide her sadness.

She had not moved out of her old apartment yet, she opened the door. Usually Sashi was there to welcome her, butthere she was alone, she had no one. She lay down on the couch, sobbing, she had never felt so alone.

 

§§

 

The sound of her vibrating phone in her bag woke her up over an hour later.

There were more than a dozen calls in absences. Several were from Abby, the last two were from Danny. No call from Carol.

She sighs. She called Danny. He picked up immediately.

- _Therese where are you? Everyone looking for you?_

 _-I did not feel well, I went home_.

She did not feel the courage to tell him what had happened with Richard or Carol.

_-It's hell here!_

_-What is happening ?_

- _The company's accounts have been hacked, 15 billions of dollars have disappeared._

_-What are you talking about? I redid all the security settings of the servers so that this kind of thing does not happen! It is impossible to transfer these amounts without going through the local network!_

_-The FBI is there Therese, they determined that the attack was launched from your computer, in your office, this morning!_

 

The young woman dropped her phone, which hit the floor with a thud: it was a nightmare!


	21. The fugitive

 

**_-Therese? Therese? Are you there?_ **

Danny was panicking on the other end of the line.

- _Yes, the phone has escaped my hands_.

_\- Excuse me to ask you the question, but I have to. Do you have something to do with this attack?_

_\- Danny how can you think of such a thing from me!_

_\- I do not think so, I just wanted to hear it from your mouth. So how could it happen?_

_-I guess it's Richard ..._

_-Richard? What is he doing here?_

Danny was stunned.

_\- Yes, he came this morning. Genevieve hastily picked me up in my office to tell me that I had to go down to the hall. Because Richard was there doing a scandal. The security agents held him back. He made a big show saying that I was his fiancée and that I had left him for Carol._

_-I do not know why but hearing the name of Genevieve and Richard in the same sentence does not bode well._

_-When I think back, I guess it was part of his plan, to get me out of my office, so the accomplice could use my computer to access the servers directly._

_-I'll try to download the surveillance videos before the FBI put them under seals for their investigation. There must be something to prove that it's not you._

_-Thank you Danny. But this is not the most important, I have to access the servers to trace the program he used and get the money back. Otherwise Carol will lose her company. I need to come there._

- _No you cannot! If you come here. They will arrest you before you set a foot on the ground. You know how stupid these FBI agents are. By the time you prove your innocence, the hacker will have finished. And everything will be lost!_

_\- Yes, but where can I find computers fast enough for this kind of operation?_

_-There are some on New York but you will never be able to access them. The only place you could go to handle this is at the MIT Computer Laboratory, but you'd have to convince Palmer to help you. They intend to launch an APB to find you. Carol tried to dissuade them so your name would not appear on the news. Agent Cortez said that if you do not surrender within 2 hours, they will issue it. You must be discreet and avoid staying in the apartment because they will poking their nose there._

Therese closed her eyes. **Now I am a fugitive!**

_\- I'm going to buy a prepaid phone. I recontact you as soon as I can. I have to go to Boston tonight. Send Palmer all the IP addresses of connections that were used to suck the accounts._

**If they want war, they will have it.**

- _Okay. I try to get to my office, I had to hide in the bathroom to call you. Cortez and his agents are poking their noses everywhere. I send all this to Palmer._

_-Danny, please, tell Carol that I love her and that I will never have done such a thing._

_-I will tell her. Promised. Be careful._

 

§§

 

Therese changed and put on a more suitable outfit. She put on a black hoodie over her t-shirt, her black denim jacket and her sneakers. She looked like the old Therese.

She grabbed her backpack and slid her laptop into it. She still had the usb key that Richard had given her. She would look at what was on it later.

She rushed down the stairs in a hurry. She stopped at a T-Mobile store at the corner of the street and bought a prepaid phone.

 

_\- Carol? I could only talk to you for a few seconds._

_\- Why are you calling? You did not hurt me enough?_

_\- It's not me, it's a plot. I know that all the evidence is against me. But please Carol, you have to trust me._

_\- I cannot do otherwise Therese. My company is in danger; billions have been diverted; and everything indicates that you are the primary culprit for now. Everyone has seen Richard give you this usb key and the attack was launched immediately after; in your office._

_\- You know that money never interested me. What's the use of billions if I lose you? Without you my life is not worth living. Do you understand that? If you love me, you must believe me!_

 

She ended the call without waiting for Carol's answer and bit her lip to keep from crying in the middle of the street. The nascent tears stung her eyes.

She addressed a silent prayer to Heaven: **Why did you make me taste happiness if it was to take it away immediately?**

She tried to control herself. It was so tempting to go back. When she was homeless. Nobody would find her because she would be nobody. But above all, she had to try to save Carol.

 

_-Barney? It's Therese._

_-Yes Miss?_

_-I guess you know what's going on..._

_-Yes Miss. But I cannot believe you did such a thing._

_-Thank you for your trust Barney, it really touches me. It's a plot, you have to help me. It is imperative that I find a solution to recover the money that has been diverted otherwise Carol may lose the company. That's the most important thing, it's her life. I cannot let such a thing happen._

_\- What do you want me to do ?_

_-I must go to Boston tonight._

_\- Boston? There is more than 3h30 drive!_

_\- Yes, I have to go to MIT. This is the only place I could access fast enough computers to circumvent piracy and recover the embezzled money._

_\- Where are you ?_

_-You know, the statue of Duke Ellington near Central Park, at the corner of 5th Avenue and 110th. I will be there in 1 hour._

 

At the scheduled time; Therese saw a black Mercedes sport version stop in front of her. She was about to escape, but the driver lowered the window: it was Barney.

_-Wow, what is this car?_

Barney answered proudly.

- _That's Madame's other limousine. It is a Mercedes-AMG S 65 Limousine with 630 hp V12 bi turbo engine. 0 to 100 in less than 4 sec. This is the fastest way I have to take you to Boston in less than 3 hours._

He opened the back door to Therese.

_-Install yourself and especially fasten your belt._

_-I can sit in front, it will be funnier._

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Therese was excited to get on the road with the monster.

Barney hesitated, then closed the door. He made a sign to Therese. The young woman rushed to settle in front on the passenger seat.

- ** _Buckle up, Will start, Flat out!_ **

The driver handed her a paper bag: " _I bought you a sandwich and a coffee. I think you did not have time to eat with all that. And you will need caffeine to fix all this, pardon my language, shit!_

The young woman gave him a big smile.

_-Thanks Barney. You're worse than Carol, a real "hands-on dad", actually I have not swallowed anything since this morning._

The driver did not answer, contenting himself with a small smile. He started the engine, the monstrous V12 roars ready to devour the miles of asphalt.

 

- _How is she?_ Therese asked the question timidly, as if it was a forbidden question.

_\- Carol? She's trying to hold on. Between the pressure of the Board, shareholders, the FBI. She knows deep down that you could not do such a thing. But unfortunately, when the lie takes the elevator, the truth takes the stairs and arrives a little later. The people around Carol want your head on a platter, because in this kind of business you always need a culprit. All the proofs point to you, even if she loves you ... Unless you prove very quickly that you have nothing to do with it ... she will not be able to save you._

_\- I know Barney_.

 

It was around 10:30 pm when the Mercedes arrived at 32 Vassard Street in Cambridge, in front of the architecturally strange buildings of the MIT Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence Laboratory.

Therese rushed outside the vehicle, Professor Palmer had told her he would be waiting in the lab. He arrived immediately to open the door.

 

§§

 

“ ** _Professor Palmer!”_ **

When she saw him arrive in his white coat, Therese could not help throwing herself into his arms. Professor Palmer had been like a father to the rebellious and lost student she was. She owed him a lot.

_-Therese, I'm glad to see you again. Although I would have liked it to be in other circumstances. Apparently you still have problems with this jerk: Richard Semco._

- _Alas. And yet, I have had no contact with him since I was excluded..._

The mere mention of this memory, formed a ball of anguish in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears.

The professor noticed it right away, he put his arm around the shoulders of his former student: "T _herese, I knew it was not you. I always knew it. So do not worry, I'll do my best to help you this time. "_

He turned to Barney and introduced himself. Then he added, " _You'd better come with us; because we have a few hours to track down this bastard"._

Barney introduced himself: " _Barney, I'm the driver and the hands-on daddy, it seems._ " He followed them into the research laboratory.

 

Palmer showed Therese what he had recovered from the data Danny had sent him.

- _All sums that have been diverted have passed through several accounts before arriving at an offshore account in the British Virgin Islands. I hacked the information systems of this bank, the account is attached to another offshore account that is located in St Kitt & Nevis which was opened on behalf of Harge Aird._

Therese gasped, Barney straightened from the chair where he had settled.

Barney spoke before Therese had time to open her mouth.

_- **That shit bag!** Not happy to have ruined Carol's life for the first time, he comes back! It's time to throw away the garbage forever!_

Therese moved closer to read the documents Palmer had in hand.

- _So it is he who mounted this plot with Richard. Is there a trace of Richard's name in the transactions?_

_\- I had to hack the systems of the Bank of Nevis, to enter the account. Several transfers were made to a Chase account on behalf of Richard Semco._

_-We hold this bastard. Can I have a copy of all these files?_

_-I already put them on this hard drive!_

Therese, looked at the object Palmer was giving her!

_\- Professor we are in 2019, at the time of SSD hard drives, memory cards and USB keys; and you give me files on an old-generation hard drive. It weighs over 100 grams, it’s an antique._

_\- Young woman do not make fun of me! At least they cannot delete the content remotely or hack it like contactless payment cards. So it is heavy but what is on it will save your life. So stop being choosy._

While laughing, Therese raised both hands as a sign of surrender. She slid the hard drive into the pocket of her jacket.

_\- Can you send a copy of the files you put on the hard drive to the CEO of Ross Consolidated and also to FBI Agent Cortez, when we are gone?_

_-Okay. It will be done. Now how do you intend to recover the embezzled money?_

 

The young woman sat down in front of one of the computers that the professor had put at her disposal. She retrieved the data that Danny had sent her and connected remotely to Roos Consolidated's servers.

She analyzed the code of the pirate program ...

_-It is not possible! It’s the same x-axis bi-numeric algorithm!_

Palmer came closer worried.

_-What?_

_\- I created it! He used the super-virus I created 4 years ago!_

_-How do you know it the same?_

_-I know my lines of codes, Professor. There are several hidden executable lines of code that I am the only one who can activate or deactivate._

_\- I thought the FBI had taken everything?_

_\- It must be believed that Richard managed to save a copy somewhere; without my knowledge!_

_\- Can we reverse the process so that the money is returned to the accounts?_

 

Therese was totally helpless.

- _Alas, it's impossible!_

The program she had designed had no function of restoration.

**How ironic! It's something I created that will destroy Carol's life.**


	22. The art of War

 

            Therese stood up and paced the room. She was thinking fast, trying to think of all the options ,without finding any ideal solution. She played mechanically with the USB key that Richard had given her.

_\- Professor, Richard gave me this when he came to make his scandal at the headquarters of Roos Cons. I guess it was part of his staging, to make believe that I was his accomplice. But knowing his ego like " **Me, myself and I** "; I'm sure there is something on it. Can we look at this on an offline isolated computer?_

Palmer took the key and connected it to an old pc that was in a corner. He analysed it, it just contained an avi file, no trace of viruses.

Richard had filmed himself; his smug smile on his lips, as usual:

_" **Terry, if you see this video it's because my plan worked perfectly. You will know what I felt during those 4 years behind bars because of you. If you had done things the way I asked you, we would not be here. Your stupid sense of honor and your righteousness will ruin you. We are in a world of sharks Terry, whether you swim like them, or you get screwed! "**_

He paused, and looked at his watch.

**" _So… that you know what your contribution was: Once all this is over, I will be rich! Ross Consolidated will no longer exist; because it will not be able to deal with the hostile takeover that will be launched against it. I will have my revenge and the one who hired me will have his revenge too. The ironic thing about all this, is that it's your own virus that will destroy your bitch boss, your girlfriend it seems ... And it's her own money that will be used to destroy her company. It would surprise me that she still wants you after that. But I'm sure that in the women's section of Riker Island, someone will find find you quite titillating since “Orange is the new black”!_**

He chuckled, pleased with his joke. _” **Go good luck Terry!»**_

The video did not last more than 3 minutes. Therese would have wanted to erase this stupid smile from his face.

It was already past midnight, she had no idea, and nothing came to her mind. Her life was going to be ruined by this asshole.

 

Barney paced the room, powerless, IT was not his domain. He spoke in his beard _"I was 18 when I was sent to Viet-Nam’s War. Since the enemy was invisible in the jungle, we were told that if we could not shoot them directly, we had to attack their supplies, their resources or their strategy. There is surely a way to stop this bastard of Harge before he starts his takeover bid. We should kidnap him or put a contract on his head! "_

The young woman looked at him as if he had just pushed a horn on his forehead.

_-What? I said something strange?_

She leaped from her seat.

_-Barney you're amazing, I've always told you, you're amazing!_

Palmer and Barney watched her, trying to understand.

_\- I explain, I cannot undo what the virus has already done, however, I can attack the resources and supplies of Harge Aird, his offshore account in Nevis. "_

The professor finished Therese's thought:

- _As he needs the money diverted to launch his takeover bid; you in your turn; will divert that money, right?_

She rushed to the computer keyboard. Her fingers were flying over the keys at high speed.

- _I will include a transfer loop in the virus codes. All transactions that have come out of Ross's accounts; and which will arrive on his offshore account; will immediately move to another account. We will transfer the money for a while, until it comes back on the accounts of Roos Consolidated definitely!_

The professor slammed his hand into Therese's.

Barney frowned: _"Can you pick up on everyday language ... hacking for dummies?"_

\- _Concretely Barney, I cannot recover the money that was stolen from the account of Harge, to return it directly to the accounts of Roos. Because the virus has blocked this original variable, it will not accept that I enter the account numbers of Roos. On the other hand, I can hack the account of Harge, integrate a loop of 100, it’s the minimum of loops. Then at the 100th different account number that will be used, the original variable will be reset. And there I could have all the money transferred to the original accounts: those of Roos Cons._

_-I am more dummy than I thank. But I trust you!_

\- _Professor, I need you to create 100 different account numbers, in 100 different banks, they will be deleted automatically after each transfer. I will put the interest rate of each transaction at 1.5%._

_-Which means ?_

_\- Which means Barney, that every time the money will be transferred from one account to another, it will take 1.5% of its value as remuneration. Of course it will be on split sums since the hijacking was done in the same way. But in the end, the money coming back to Ross Cons. will have almost doubled._

_-It is not illegal?_

_-No, it's completely legal. This is what banks use when they earn interest on trades, they lend money to traders sometimes on a trading day. The only difference is that this money will circulate so it will only be available temporarily in the different accounts._

- _How much will come back on the accounts of the company after the 100th transfer?_

 _-Well for the moment; there are about 15 billion that have been stolen from different accounts..._ She made a quick calculation; _"in the end there will be 12 billion more; about 37 billion in total ._ »

He whistled in admiration. " _How long?_ »

- _It'll start at 12h am today… until 100 days maximum. Or maybe less. We'll see._

 

Therese and Professor Palmer spent all night integrating the different numbers of accounts that the professor had opened. Nothing was designed to last, the accounts were automatically opened with pre-allocated numbers 24 hours before transfers, and they were automatically deleted once the money had left the bank.

The hacker had ensured that the operations were untraceable, we could not follow the transfers once the money left the account. The security of banking systems would not have time to intervene. And no change could be made in her programming until back to square one: that is to say on the accounts of Roos Consolidated.

It was 3:30 in the morning when she validated the last operation: **"Alea jacta est"**. It only remained to wait.

Harge Aird and Richard Semco were going to regret having underestimated her. She had lost a battle but not the war.

 

§§

 

Harge Aird was an happy man when he left the secure buildings of Riker Island. He was finally released from prison.

And the icing on the cake is that the next day, he could finally get rid of the thorn he had in the flesh, the woman who had haunted his nightmares for over 5 years.

His lawyer was waiting for him at the exit. He went; whistling; towards the black vehicle: he was winning the battle.

- _Happy to see you again Mr. Aird._

_-Thank you, Lawson. How is business going ?_

_-Well sir, all went as planned. The money has arrived on your account in Nevis. He handed him his ipad so that he could see for himself the balance of his account, the 15 billion hijacked were there._

The lawyer continued:" _with this case of piracy and embezzlement; most small investors are liquidating their shares. If we wait 24 hours, you can buy the shares of Roos for half of their value and move to the second part of your plan"._

_-24h is enough. In any case, my ex-wife will not be able to control the debacle of the shareholders, she no longer has sufficient funds to buy back their shares. And no one will trust her, to lend her money._

\- _Currently your ex-wife holds 20% of the shares of the company, her friend Mrs. Gerhard 10%. All other shareholders have less than 5% of shares. It will be enough to recover their share; to between 31% and 51 % for you to become the majority shareholder._

He lit a cigar and took a puff of blue smoke: " _ **The beast is wounded, we must finish it"**!_

 _…And Lawson remind me to send a champagne to Miss Belivet for her unexpected collaboration. I owe her that_. "

His sardonic laughter filled the vehicle, his revenge would be complete by the next day.

 

§§

 

As they headed back to New York, Therese thought about the options available to her.

- _You should call Madam, to warn her of the involvement of her ex-husband and the imminence of a takeover bid on the Roos._

Therese sighed, looking at the landscape.

_-I'll love, but will she believe me and listen to me..._

_-You should still try. It would be stupid to have done all this and that Harge arrives by some means to get his hands on the actions of Roos. We do not know if he has other sources of supplies!_

\- _Ok, ok I'll call her._

She looked at the time on the central panel of the car at 4 am; Carol was probably sleeping but there was urgency.

 

The phone rang and Therese thought she would fall on voicemail; when she heard Carol's sleepy voice.

- _It's me._

There was a silence at the end of the line.

\- _I do not have the strength to speak for now..._

_\- Carol, please?_

_\- Therese! Later!_

She cut off the communication.

 

Barney looked at the young woman, the last few hours had been difficult for her. And the person she needed most; keep shutting her out.

- _Do not worry, Carol is sometimes a little stupid and stubborn when she is hurt. She will come back to you._

Therese wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hand. Barney took a box of tissues from the glove compartment and handed her one.

- _Do not cry, you've been great, you're great ... Carol does not know it yet because she's too busy looking at the tip of her nose and what's going on in the company._

_-I wonder why I still fight for her..._

_-Oh, that's simple. Because you love her ... and I think you would be willing to give your life for her._

_\- Why is love so complicated Barney?_

_\- I'm in a bad position to give you the answer, dear! It’s been more than 30 years that I love the same woman, I never managed to tell her really. Each time, there was always someone else in her life; or she was not available because of work. So I chose to sacrifice myself and to take care of the apple of her eye, even if she never knew it._

- _30 years? Well, I can hold on with Carol._

 - _Maybe you should try to call Abby, she has always been more reasonable than Carol, she may be able to knock some sense into her._

 

From the first ring, Abby took the call.

\- _Mrs Gerhard, it's me_

_-Therese, you have the nerve to call me at this hour. Where are you? We are looking for you..._

_\- I'm with Barney, we had to go to Boston at MIT to try to fix this whole shit._

_\- In Boston? Therese..._

\- _Please, listen to me, it’s Carol' s ex - husband who made this plot with Richard Semco, my ex - boyfriend._

_\- Harge? But he is in prison! It does not make sense!_

Barney leaned over to speak on the phone.

- _Abby! keep your mouth shut and listen! She is trying to save your asses!_

Abby remained silent.

- _It embezzled the funds to launch a takeover bid on the company. I was able, with the help of Professor Palmer ... and Barney, to recover the money that was diverted._

_-Could you transfer them back to Ross's accounts?_

_-No, it's impossible because of a restriction in the programming of the virus. The money will be back on the accounts of Roos in 100 days max._

_-You mean that during all this time, the company will be at the mercy of any attempt of takeover bid_

_-Yes, that's why you have to convince Carol to buy up a maximum of shares to be the majority shareholder at over 51%. Ross will not be safe without that._

- _Therese. Even though Carol and I were committing our personal funds, we would have to buy more than 21% of the shares in the market ... it's huge. Even if the share price fell to $ 100, it would take more than $ 3 billion to complete this operation. In the current situation, nobody will lend us the money._

_\- I do not know, maybe you can ask your friends..._

_-Unfortunately, it is in these moments that we realize that we do not have so many friends!_

_-It must have a way. In any case, I sent Carol and Agent Cortez evidence of the involvement of her ex-husband and Richard Semco in the hijacking. On the other hand, there is an accomplice who is still running, I suspect Genevieve but I have no proof yet._

_\- Thank you Therese. I will give this information to the FBI to monitor her closely. I know it must be difficult for you right now. Do not blame Carol, she is sitting on the fence, she tries to protect you and at the same time she must respond to shareholders and the FBI._

_-I do not blame her…_

 

The young woman ended the conversation. And turned to the driver.

- _They need more than 3 billion to buy back the 21% of additional shares, to become the majority shareholder. They will not be able to find that money and in 100 days it will be too late._

 

Barney, turned to her, with a mysterious little smile.

- _I think I know someone who will agree to lend this money._

He took the first freeway exit and headed south.

- _Where are we going ?_

_-Madison, Connecticut, my dear._

 

Therese did not question him more, she was exhausted by the last 24 hours.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, while the Mercedes was moving forward at full speed on the highway 95.

 

 


	23. Counteroffensive

 

            It was around 9am when Barney and Therese arrived in Manhattan after a 2 hour break in Connecticut.

The driver turned to her.

- _Do you want me to take you home?_

_-Home ?_

_-Yes ! Where you live with Madam ..._

The young woman sighed,

_-No, not for the moment. I do not think she wants to see me. And then I still have not managed to prove my innocence; as long as I have not done so, she will always have doubts._

She looked Barney in the eyes and continued with more determination " _And I do not want to be with someone who does not trust me! "_

_-What are you going to do?_

_\- The FBI must be there looking for me ... I need to talk to Danny._

 

She took the prepaid phone from her pocket.

_\- Danny, it's me._

_At the tone of Danny's voice she guessed he was worried._

_-How are you ?_

_-I did not sleep much, we managed to counter the hacking with Professor Palmer, we received unexpected outside help. But I'm still not out of trouble._

_\- That's great !_

- _Did you find anything with the surveillance videos; something that can exonerate me?_

_-No not right now. I spent the night watching everything at home._

_-Can I come ?_

_-There are FBI agents parked in front of the building, I also think that there is one who watch the security stairway leading to your level, the one on the side of the Park. However, you can go up by the one who is on my side, in the alley. They will not see you, and from my home, you can go to your house if you need it._

_\- Great, I'll be there in about 15 minutes._

_\- Call me when you get there, I'll come down the ladder for you._

Barney dropped Therese into the alley Danny had pointed out, the young man pulled down the ladder, and they were able to get back safely to Danny's apartment.

Danny hugged Therese as soon as they entered the apartment.

- _I'm so happy to see you. I hope we will find a solution._

_-So do I…_

_-So what did you do with Palmer?_

She looked at him with a satisfied smile.

_-Well, we hacked the offshore account of Harge Aird, Carol's ex-husband. He's the one who engineered all that with Richard. He plans to launch a takeover bid on the company taking advantage of this financial weakness._

_-You could repatriate all the money that was stolen._

_-No, because of the restrictions of the virus. But without pretension; I did something I had never done before. I created a loop, to make money circulate on a hundred accounts to force the virus to reset, in order to bring the money back to the account of Ross. It was fantastic, a big moment of hacking!_

_-At least, you're proud of yourself and me too!_

_-The problem is partly solved because it was possible to limit the resources of Harge Aird, he will not have any more access to this money to buy the Ross. Now, if he can get money elsewhere ... it will make matters worse._

_\- Let's hope he does not find other options. Well; about the videos. You will see yourself, there is not much that can be used, it is rather the opposite._

On the videos Danny had picked up, Therese walked out of the elevator, toward the security guards. The young woman continued to watch the film and made a face of disgust at the part where Richard kissed her by force.

He even glanced at the camera at that moment, so he knew everything would be filmed. You could see it very well then give the USB key to Therese. The large glass and steel clock that adorned the Ross lobby indicated **10:25**. The video showed the same time **10:25’30’’**.

Therese took note of the information but could not find a way to use it.

_-Have you retrieved the videos from the 17th floor hall? Do we see Genevieve?_

_-Yes here they are. Unfortunately, there is no camera everywhere in the 17th. There are just two which film the lobby near the elevator and the side of her desk._

_We can see Genevieve answering a call. She goes to your office, but the angle of the camera does not allow to see further. We just see you go to the elevator a few seconds later. It's true that Genevieve is not with you, but she could be anywhere. There are dozens of offices on your side, toilets ... so it's not really usable._

_-Go on please!_

More than 2 minutes later, we saw the receptionist come back to her office, and talk to another colleague who had just arrived. Therese reappeared a little later, coming out of the elevator and heading for her office.

Danny winced.

_-I'm sorry, that's all we have! The young woman was immersed in intense reflection._

_-Does the time is synchronized on all videos?_

_-Yes, they are all registered by the same monitoring software in the security center._

_-Can you tell me exactly when Geneviève returns to her desk; and at what time do I leave the elevator?_

Danny clicked on the mouse to stop reading.

_-Genevieve comes back to her desk precisely at **10: 27'20 ''**. And you come out of the cabin to go back to your office at **10: 37'31 ''**._

Therese quickly wrote the information on the back of her hand.

_-I need to access my computer in my office._

_-You can not, they're watching you. Therese's eyes lit up ..._

_-I can ... remotely._

_-I thought you blocked this to avoid any hacking attempt at a distance._

_\- I blocked everything except for Carol, Abby and me. I can with my smartphone. But I left it at home to avoid being followed._

Danny and the young woman sneaked quietly out of the apartment, the stairwell was empty. Therese's apartment was on the other side of the stairs, on the same floor.

 

She connected her smartphone to her laptop and launched the remote access application. Once on her computer, she launched a program that would show everything that had been installed or erased.

The program would have the name of the program or file, the date and time of specific activity. She checked the date and time.

Richard had not bothered to change the name of the program that Therese had created 4 years earlier: The virus was called " **GhoSxt** ". A file of the same name had been copied from a USB key on her computer that day, at **10: 26'20 ''** .

By that time Therese was already in the lobby with the security guards and had not returned to her office until about ten minutes later. Someone had used her computer to download the virus while she was in the lobby.

She was sure it was Genevieve's accomplice Richard, she could not prove it, but at least for now, it allowed her to exonerate herself.

She had finally found the proof she needed. She made several screenshots, then sent all with the videos to Agent Cortez. She sent the same email to Abby and Carol.

_-Do you think Cortez will understand what you sent him?_

_\- I'll go to the Ross headquarters ... I hope he'll take the time to listen to me._

_\- They will arrest you Therese._

_\- I do not want to spend my time fleeing; Danny. I did everything I could for Carol and the company. That was the most important thing._

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his chestnut hair. The last 24 hours had been complicated for him too.

He took Therese gently by the hand to encourage her to get up.

_\- Come on, let's have a coffee._

The young woman stood reluctantly, she just wanted to stay calm. But she could not resist the idea of a hot coffee. After she would come back to her apartment to take a shower and change clothes.

 

§§

 

Lawson wiped his forehead nervously with his handkerchief.

He did not understand what was happening. Harge Aird called him around noon to tell him to start buying the shares. And there all the offers had been blocked for insufficient funds.

When he reconnected to the Nevis Bank site, the account was back to zero. The 13 billion had disappeared. No transfer operation appeared, no withdrawal; the money had simply vanished.

He dialed the number, trembling.

_\- Sir, we have a problem._

_-Lawson, please do not ruin my day!_

_-M. Aird, I cannot proceed with the purchase of shares._

_-What do you mean. This is the right time, we can have them for half price of $ 199, the stock price fell to $ 100._

_\- Sir, you do not understand_

The lawyer's voice was shaking ... _"The money is gone, sir._ "

- _What! What do you mean ! How can 13 billion disappear in less than an hour?_

_-I checked at 11:30, everything was complete. At noon after your call, I was about to transmit the purchase orders to the traders and I could not do it because of insufficient fund in the account. I reconnected to your account and the money was gone: there is no trace, no withdrawal, no transfer ... volatilized as if it had never been there._

Harge swung the glass he was holding against the wall, his hands trembling with anger.

He ended the call bluntly and called another interlocutor:

_\- Semco?_

_-Mr. Aird, is there a problem?_

Harge barked more than he spoke.

_-Semco! All my money is gone! The 13 billion went up in flames._

_-Mr. Aird, I did everything we had agreed, I'm not responsible_

_\- Silence Semco! My money is gone! I do not care about your pitiful excuses. You will make sure that this money reappears on my account before 18h or you are a dead man._

 

Richard panicked on the other end of the line. He stammered.

_\- Sir, I do not control all the parameters of this virus, I do not know what could have happened. The only person who is able to do something is Therese._

_-Well find her! Or you can say goodbye to your little life of mud flap!_

 

Harges cut off the call just as abruptly and called his lawyer back.

_-What do we do? Are we going to Plan B or are we waiting to know if Mr. Semco is able to repatriate the money?_

_-No, we go right to plan B. Call who you know and tell him that if he does not give us what we need ... he can already say goodbye to his dreams_

_\- All right Sir, I'll do the necessary immediately._

 

§§

 

The white van arrived at full speed at the junction of 2d avenue. The building they were looking for was at the corner of 90th Street.

Richard had managed to hack the phone's signal just before it stopped again. He was pretty sure Therese lived in that building.

He nodded to his mate, a dark-skinned young man who was barely 25 years old. The building appeared to be under surveillance.

He put a cap on his head and lifted the collar of his coat. They both headed for the entrance.

A seventy-year-old grandmother struggled to get her shopping cart up the stairs. Richard kindly offered to help her to climb the steps. The old lady thanked him warmly and opened the secure door of the building, giving him an opportunity to enter at the same time. He looked discreetly at the mailbox: Belivet T; 4th floor 402.

With the greatest caution, they climbed to the fourth floor, they heard voices speaking distinctly. One was Therese's, the other was familiar to him.

Therese and the man who accompanied her; had just returned to one of the apartments across the hall.

Richard made a sign to his mate. He rushed to the door before it closed and kicked it open.

Danny found himself thrown on the floor. Therese jumped and turn around, she blanched as she saw the weapon pointed at her.

 

 


	24. Tanabata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something that Win7 had said on chapter 12. It's for you!

 

           Sometimes things remained incomprehensible. It was actually what Abby was saying to herself, trying to talk some sens into Carol.

- _You should talk to her at least._

Abby was looking at her childhood friend. Carol's features were drawn, she seemed lost, this story was really weighing on her. The last time she saw her that way was just before her divorce; when Harges nearly ruined the Ross company because of his embezzlement.

_-I will not know what to say to her, I cannot ..._

_\- She did not call you?_

_-Yes but I did not really give her time to talk._

_\- If you had listened to her; maybe you would have known that it was Harge who engineered this whole story with Therese's ex-boyfriend to launch a takeover bid against the company._

_-And who downloaded the virus? Everything shows that it's Therese._

_-Do not be stupid Carol! Do you know she went to Boston last night at MIT to access the computers, in order to recover the money that had been diverted? She recovered it from Harge's account, but it cannot be transferred to Ross's account until 100 days. Do you think she would have done all this if she was an accomplice?_

Carol gave her a bitter look.

 _-I do not know if we will be able to hold 100 days_.

Abby approached her and laid her hand affectionately on her shoulder.

_-Carol, why are you doing this? You need Therese and she needs you. But you prefer to close yourself and reject her. You condemn her without giving her a chance to prove her innocence. You've never been this way with anyone! You have never been cruel!_

The blonde did not answer.

_-Are you so afraid of being hurt, of being betrayed, that you prefer to reject Therese?_

_-I do not reject her..._

_-Ah yes? You are shutting yourself up and doing everything to keep her away; did you want her to hate you? That's what you're looking for?_

Carol looked at Abby, her eyes filled with anger and pain. She got up, took her purse and coat and left the room.

She needed to run, to let off steam. Her mind was confused, submerged by a flood of conflicting emotions. Therese missed her terribly, but at the same time she was paralyzed by the fear of losing everything: losing the company and losing Therese. Maybe it was better for her to free the young woman from the feelings she had for her; everything would be simpler; but not necessarily less painful.

She decided to go to her Taekwondo class on Broadway. She did not want to call Barney, because he would probably tell her the same things as Abby. She did not want to hear them. She would take a taxi.

She arrived in the building at the usual time and was surprised to meet more people than usual.

In general, when there were so many students, it was because the school was visited by a great master of taekwondo. That day apparently, there were 3 great masters present.

 

§§

 

The great masters usually did the demonstrations with the students who already had the Dan black belt.

Carol should have been a Dan black belt for a long time, but having no time to sit for exams, she still wore the Dan red and black belt.Even though her instructors said she was a good fighter, Carol did not see herself as such.

She adjusted her dobok, tied her red belt according to the rules of discipline and took her helmet.

The black belts were in the first row in front of the great masters, the blonde slipped to the 2nd rank among the red belts.

She was so lost in thought that she did not realize that one of the great masters was looking at her with a rare intensity in his eyes. The group of students split in two leaving Carol, suddenly alone, in front of him.

He did not wear a helmet, but a linen mask that concealed his features. He gave her the traditional salute, then ordered the blonde to attack.

Carol threw several blows that he easily blocked. At her last attack, he kicked back with a technique unknown to the blonde; and knock her down.

He approached her while she was still on the floor.

_\- Mrs. Aird you should have more confidence in yourself and trust more the people who love you. Fear paralyzes you and you are about to lose everything._

Carol got up, puzzled.

_-You know me? How do you know?_

The grand master stepped back and invited her to follow him. They walked silently through the building and reached an open space that Carol had never seen.

A beautiful Japanese garden had been planted, it was an invitation to daydream and spiritual immersion. A place where the harmony between the vegetable, the mineral exuded a deep feeling of serenity.

The great master left Carol, to immerse herself in silence and then said: " _Come, accompany me on the path of meditation."_

 

Carol followed him obediently. She was stealthily looking at the man who was walking beside her.

_-I know that you ask yourself thousands of questions, I also know that you feel lost ... You must always look beyond appearances._

The words reminded her of what Mr. Masada had told her in Japan.

The blonde stopped and frowned: _"Who are you?"_

The great master took off the linen mask which concealed his features.

She gasps.

_-M. Masada? What are you doing here?_

_-I told you that you will come back to me during our last discussion. And that's what you did. Because you need it._

_-I did not know you were here, or that you were a great master of Taekwondo. I don’t understand!_

_-There are so many things that you do not know and that go beyond you._

He turned to her and stared intently: **_"You are losing the most important thing"!_**

_-I do not know how to save my grandfather's business._

_-Are you sure it's the most important thing? You stubbornly look at things with your eyes; try to see beyond appearances with the eyes of your heart. What is the most important thing for you?_

She was confused for a moment. The grand master did not wait for her answer and continued:

_-Do you know the festival of Tanabata?_

_-Yes I participated last year!_

_-I mean, do you know the origin of this celebration?_

- _"No, I just know you have to write a wish._ " Carol confessed modestly.

The old man shook his head. _“It always surprises me; how you western people; you get into some foreign traditions without really knowing the deep meaning”._

He stopped and looked at the water shimmering between the lotus leaves.

_-Tanabata is the festival of stars Vega and Altaïr which once a year, meet in the sky. These two stars are two lovers: Orihime and Hikoboshi who were separated by the gods of heaven. But their love is so strong that nothing, or even the river of stars that crosses the sky: the Milky Way, cannot prevent them from meeting on the 7th day of the 7th month._

 

The mere fact of hearing about stars and love made Carol's heart beat a little more, she remembered that night when Therese had introduced her to the Orion Nebula.

" _This tradition has been respected in Japan for centuries. By writing their wishes on the leaves during the night, people hope that the two faithful lovers will fulfill their wishes_ ".

_-What does it have to do with me?_

_-Carol, can I call you by your first name?_

The blonde nodded.

 _"You remember what you wrote as wish for last year's Tanabata celebration, you asked that it be granted to you to love someone with all your heart and to protect him with your whole being»_.

 

Carol was speechless.

- _How do you know that, I was the last to hang my paper and the bamboo was burned immediately after._

- _As I told you, there is a lot of things you do not know and I will not be able to explain. They are part of our beliefs, which Westerners call "superstition". All you need to know, my dear, is that your wish was granted to you; because among of all those who went up in smoke towards the stars that night; yours was the most generous and the most selfless wish._

_You have asked to love with all your heart and to protect with your whole being this love; without even asking to receive back. And as everything comes full circle; this wish has been realized for you too: there is someone who loves you with all her heart and who is ready to protect you with her whole being._

Carol uttered a little cry at the realization of what the grand master had just said.

_\- I almost messed it all._

_-It is not too late, she needs you now. Her life is in danger, you must save her._

The blonde panicked suddenly.

_-Therese is in danger? Where is she ?_

Masada took both her hands.

_-Call your driver, he will drive you. Good luck, my dear._

_-Thanks Mr. Masada. Thank you so much._

 

He hastened to drive her to the exit.

 

§§

 

By a strange miracle, Barney was already outside waiting for her when she crossed the exit door.

She did not even take the time to change. She tried to call Therese on her current number, there was no answer. She also tried the number that the young woman had used earlier in the morning. It fell directly on a voicemail.

_-Barney, do you know where Therese is?_

The anguish was palpable in Carol’s voice, Barney turned to her immediately with worried look.

_-I left her at Danny's house this morning. Something happened?_

_\- Take me to his house quickly!_

Despite the fact that it was a rush hour, Barney managed to drive her from Soho to Yorkville in less than 20 minutes.

Carol was clutching the handle of the door as he was making the Mercedes zigzagged between the lines of vehicles.

_-I would have liked to be alive when I got there!_

_-I have always dreamed of doing this since the movie "Die Hard 3" with Bruce Willis, it's for a good cause._

" _But you're not Bruce Willis!_ " she shouted, closing her eyes as he turned at the corner of a street.

He gave her a mischievous smile.

_-Oh no, I'm better than him behind a steering wheel!_

The Mercedes stopped in a squeak in front of the small building of 90 th street. Barney, who had already helped Therese move some of her belongings, did the door code in a hurry, and climbed up to the fourth floor.

He stopped abruptly; Carol failed to hit him when she arrived behind.

_-What?_

The two doors of the apartments were open. Therese’s house was upside down, it had been thoroughly searched. The smartphone of the young woman was on the ground completely damaged. Therese was not there.

They heard a grunt in the neighbouring apartment.

Barney cautiously pushed the door with one of his golf clubs he had taken into the trunk of the Mercedes as a weapon.

Danny was there, lying on the floor. Apparently, he had been knocked out.

Carol rushed to help him up.

- _Where is she ?_

The young man touched his painful skull, he was bleeding. Barney handed him a towel that he had hurried to wet; to put it on the bump he had in the middle of the skull.

_-I do not know! Richard broke into with a gun. He was with another guy. He knocked me out. I do not know anything more._

Carol tried again to call the young woman's prepaid phone number, without success.

- _We must find her._

Even though Carol believed in God's existence, she was not the type to pray to him regularly. She helped herself first, and counted on the support of the divine force afterwards. There she had nothing and she prayed with all her strength for a miracle: something to help her find Therese.

Danny was sitting, grumbling, typing mechanically on his computer.

_-If at least she had her smartphone, we could have followed the GPS._

_-And the prepaid phone?_

_-I just tried, it is inactive. There is nothing that can help us go back to her. If at least we had a signal._

He struck the keyboard with a desperate gesture.

 _“Wait!_ ” Carol ran to him and handed him her watch.

- _This is a connected watch, I offered the same to Therese. There is an inverted GPS function, wishing Therese activated it._

Danny hastily took the watch and connected it to his computer. The map was drawn before their eyes. Therese’ GPS indicated she was in a warehouse area at Wolcott Street, Brooklyn, across from Governor's Island.

The young man wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Carol. She turned to Barney.

_-How long, to be there?_

_-May be 30 to 45 minutes_.

They rushed to the exit. Danny grabbed his jacket and his laptop.

_-I'm coming with you !_

_-You should see a doctor to heal your injury._

_-No, Therese is my friend. She needs me!_

They ran down the stairs and rushed into the Mercedes. The FBI agents standing in front of the building watched as they spoke on the phone.

Carol went to them and knocked on the window of their vehicle.

- _Hi, I guess you're here because you're watching Miss Belivet. But she was kidnapped by Mr. Semco right underneath your nose and is being held there_.

She handed them the piece of paper. “ _So if you have nothing else to do, we would have liked to have a little help to get there faster ... since you have this thing._ ” She showed them the flashing light on the top of the dashboard.

One of the agents took the paper and hastened to note the address in the GPS.

Carol did not wait for their answer, she climbed to the front of the Mercedes. Barney started the engine by roaring the V12 bi turbo.

_-Now, Barney, you have my permission to do it in "Fast and Furious" mode._

She turned to Danny who was in the back.

_"I recommend you to fasten your seat belt and grab the door handle!"_

The young man thought that the blonde undoubtedly exaggerated. But when he saw the speedometer when Barney took the Franklin Roosevelt Drive along the East River, he closed his eyes and clasped both hands on the door handle. He stammered.

-But we will die !

Barney replied with a concentrated look on the road.

- _You should be more positive sir..._

Danny's voice climbed several octaves when Barney passed between two trucks.

- _In more positive way: we will die right away!_

He relaxed a little when the driver slowed down to let the FBI vehicle pass, traffic was more dense, they would open the way with their siren and their flashing light.

 

Carol stared at the Brooklyn shoreline in front of them, hoping they would arrive in time. Barney, feeling her anguish, shook her hand to reassure her.

_-They need her alive, they will not do anything to her because she the only one to be able to modify this damn virus. We will arrive in time. I promise you._


	25. Coming soon

See chapter 26


	26. With Violence

      

        " _ **RUN THERESE, RUN!** _" Danny screamed, throwing himself on Richard to hold him back.

The young woman was about to go out the window to reach the fire escape.

- _Do not move if you want him to survive!_ Richard was pointing his gun at Danny.

He gestured to his mate who joined Therese and brought her back inside.

_-Attach her!_

_-Richard! You do not have to do that!_

Therese struggled screaming; trying to escape the young man who was holding her vigorously by making her an arm lock in the back. She shouted louder: " _ **Let me go; bastards!** _"

Richard, seeing that he could not silence the young woman, slapped her with the back of his hand. Therese's head flickered, a trickle of blood trickled down her mouth.

Being immobilized, she could only do one thing: spit in his face. He grabbed the young woman by the hair: _"Once I have got what I want; I swear you're going to pay!"._

He slapped her again.

_\- Motherfucker; look for someone your strength to beat you ...  
_

_-_ _You forget that you are not in some strength!_ Danny barely had time to dodge; Richard knocked him out with a gun butt. He passed on the floor, inert.

- _You killed him?_

Therese turned a panicked glance at Richard: " _You killed him Asshole! "._

- _I knocked him out! And you better shut your mouth if you do not want to suffer the same fate._

The threat seemed to calm the young woman. Richard turned to his comrade.

\- _Tie her and gag her. Check if she does not have a cell phone. After, get the van and join us in the alley below._

The accomplice hurried to do what was asked of him; while Richard searched the apartment. Having found nothing that would allow them to modify the programming of the virus, they left the place with their victim less than a quarter of an hour later.

They had locked her in the back of the van. From where she sat, she was safe from their eyes. Of course he had found the prepaid phone, but on the other hand, they had not touched her watch. She would have liked to kiss Carol for having this idea.

This connected watch that looked like a watch quite normal; could save her life; especially with this function "Tom Thumb," which she had laughed so much. Now, if she was alive after that, she would run with the blonde every morning.

She repeated the same gestures she had seen Carol do at Montauk to activate the function, before the van moves. The GPS of the watch was only interesting if Carol used it. The young woman addressed to heaven a silent prayer: "C _arol comes, please_."

More than 45 minutes later, they arrived in an area of warehouses apparently located on the East River banks in Brooklyn. They were right in front of Governor Island; Therese could see the Statue of Liberty standing across the river.

Her home; where she had decided to live with Carol, was somewhere in the buildings just opposite; so close, and yet so far. She whispered without realizing _"Carol ..."_

Richard jostled her roughly and led her into the warehouse.

_\- No need to whine after this bitch! Nobody knows where you are, no one will come for you. Maybe they'll find your corpse at the mouth of the river when I'm done with you!_

The young woman tried to coax her old boyfriend.

_-Richard, what's happening to you, you've never been that way!_

-T _erry, Terry, Terry! Are you stupid or tragically naive? Do you think I felt something for you when we were dating? I was there for your bright little brain, no more. Even sexually, you have not been up to. You've made me lose over 10 million today and I'm threatened with death ... so I'm ready for anything._

He ran a finger over the swollen cheek of the young woman _"if you give me what I want fast enough, maybe even we can have a little fun._ "

The young woman stepped back but he held her firmly, pressing his lips to hers. Therese does not think; her knee instinctively struck Richard's parts.

The young man screamed in pain.

\- _Tie her in front of this computer before I kill her_! He remained squatting on the ground to try to find relief.

 _-Is this something that is automatically taught to all girls?_ His comrade chuckled: " _My friend, you should have thought about it, it's the first place they're aiming for."_

\- _Anyway, it's the only place where you can be hit to knock some sense in you; is that where your brain is, isn’t?_

The words of the young woman enraged Richard.

- _You think you’re smart! I give you until 5 pm for this money to reappear on the account._

 

§§

 

After 15 minutes following the FbI vehicle, Barney was struggling to contain his nervousness. " _This guy drives as if he were going to the funeral, my great-grandmother in 1900"_.

They had passed traffic jams but the driver of the security agency, did not seem to want to accelerate more. Maybe he did not understand that the life of the young woman was in danger.

Barney glanced at the interior mirror and gave Danny a small smile: " _Are you ready to die again Danny?_ "

The young man does not immediately understand the allusion; but when the V12 of the Mercedes rumbles, he hastily clung to the door.

Barney had avoided the bulk of traffic jams by crossing the Brooklyn Bridge; he was pretty sure the FBI agents had gone to Battery Park to go through the tunnel. At this time, taking the tunnel was hell even for emergency vehicles. Now they could only rely on themselves.

The Mercedes rushed into the street that Danny had indicated with the GPS, he was looking at his screen again, they were in the right sector except that all the warehouses were alike.

There were about ten cars parked in front of the warehouses, Carol retrieved her watch and adjusted the accuracy of the GPS. Then she rushed to the vehicles and began to touch their hood. Only one of them still gave off heat, it was a white van, it was parked in front of a metal door ... a few meters from the point indicated by the GPS of her watch.

_-I think I found the car they used, it's the white van out there, the engine is still hot. They had to go through the red metal door. I checked, it is not closed._

Danny looked at the door puzzled.

- _How are you going to do it?_

_\- I do not know how for now ...I think I'm going to employ violence._

\- _They are armed Mrs. Aird._ There was panic in Danny's voice: " _Maybe it's better to wait for the FBI."_

The driver had also determined that the blonde: " _No, we do not wait, if they are not there is that they went through the tunnel, with traffic jams, they will not be there before 15 or 20 minutes. And then one thing is sure; it's that your friend Richard is not the type of criminal used to have a weapon in his hand"_.

He looked at Danny with a smirk: " _People like you are quite fond of mouse!”_

Danny just shrugged without answering.

Barney went to the trunk of the Mercedes and pulled out 2 golf clubs, he handed one to Carol.

- _And me? I would have liked to have something in hand to beat someone._

_-There are only these two clubs in the trunk, but hold that; it could perhaps serve you, literally as well as figuratively!_

He handed Danny 2 golf balls. The young man looked at the two golf balls that the driver had just put in his hands.

 _-What do you want me to do with that?_ Then he seemed to understand the words of Barney " _You think I'm not man enough to go in there ..."_

Carol interrupted them: " _Danny, I think you should wait here, you're already hurt. I do not want you to put yourself in more danger. "_

 _-No I come too! If you are a woman and you go ... then I too come. Otherwise you will think that I am a wimp_.

Carol did not bother to answer him and gave him a falsely amused look.

_\- Kid, you should beware of appearances! This woman who is here in front of you should normally have black Taekwondo belt 5th or 6th Dan for at least 4 years, that is to say she can kill a man with a single well placed punch. I have a training of self defense and bodyguard ... and you?_

Danny ran his hand through his hair: _"um ... MIT Engineer in Computer Science Class 2014, friend and psychological support."_

Barney rolled his eyes.

 - _So two golf balls is enough for you ... let's go!_

The driver turned to look for Carol, but the blonde had already sneaked inside the warehouse. He shook his head, _"This kid is going to kill me._ "

 

§§

 

The warehouse was half-plunged in the darkness. She followed the bursts of voices she heard, two men were arguing rather vehemently. They had to be Richard and his mate. They were in a closed room at the end of the corridor.

Carol glanced at the opening of the first door of the corridor. Her heart leaped suddenly, her girlfriend was there, tied to a chair; in front of a computer. She entered the room quietly and put her hand on Therese's mouth.

\- I _t's me darling, stay calm! I will detach you!_

She hastened to undo the bonds that hindered the hands and feet of the young woman.

- _Oh Carol, you came! Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you_ ! The young woman literally fell into her arms and the blonde hugged her against her. She whispered in her ear: _"I will never have left you my love; now let's get out of here before they come back._ "

Carol looked at her better when she pulled away, she saw the swollen face of the young woman, a flash of cold rage blazed in her eyes: " _Who did that to you "?_

_-Richard..._

_-He will pay for it! I'm going to kill him !_

Therese knew she could not do anything when Carol was in this state of anger. She had seen her in front of Stockton on New Year's Eve, it was better not to upset her or get in her way. In those moments, it was better to be on the side of the blonde; than to be her opponent.

She held Therese's hand and walked past her. They were about to go through the door when Barney and Danny made their appearance.

- _You are late_ ... Carol whispered

Barney smiled comically, pointing his chin to the young man; " _He needed reassurance at his manhood_."

Danny shrugged and hugged her friend _"I'm sorry ..."_

" _Do not talk nonsense, you could not have done anything against them alone_ ”.

 

The group was silently heading for the door when it opened swiftly.

Richard and his comrade entered the room with the weapon in their hands; Barney spontaneously stood in front of the others trying to protect them with his body.

- _Well, I do not know how you found us, but for a good surprise it's a good surprise!_

Richard looked at Carol with a sneer. " _Besides, Mrs. Aird, I think Therese needed a little motivation. It's perfect that you're here._ "

Carol looked at him coldly in the eyes: _"I promise you, you will certainly die!_ »

He turned to his comrade with a sneer: _"You are very funny Mrs. Aird", "Ken, watch them, I'll look for something to tie them up._ "

 

Ken, the young man who looked nothing like Barbie's boyfriend; made a sign with the pistol, " _Get away from each other_ ".

Danny, Carol, and Therese moved slightly away from Barney; all four facing the armed man who stood now about ten meters from them.

The young man sneered when he saw what they had in hand. " _Do you intend to play golf?_ ".

Barney looked at him displeased:

_-Of course Sir, it is a sport that is practiced by both men and women; isn’t it, madam? The modern clubs are light enough and can send the balls with enough power even for a woman._

He pretended to do a put with his club, Ken focused his attention on him and turned the weapon towards him. Carol glanced at Barney, then whispered to Danny _"At 3; let go of the ball you have in your hand._ "

The young thug continued for Barney who was still stirring his club: " _I advise you not to try anything with your club, anyway the ball of my gun will go faster than you"._

-Y _ou should be interested in golf. Everything is a matter of precision, you have shots in all finesse, and then shots like **“overswing”** ... it is quite violent although a little imprecise, but with the correct rotation of the body the best golfers can make their ball cross the air at over 226 mph._

 

Carol, who had already gone through the greens with Barney when she was a teenager, knew exactly what he was talking about. The overswing was a move that put a lot of power in the ball at the expense of accuracy ... but Ken's head being much bigger than a golf hole, it was very likely to be able to play her ball in one shot.

She whispered the count " _1; 2; 3_ ".

At 3, Danny dropped the ball, well aware that if Carol missed her shot, it's his knee that would suffer. He clenched his teeth expecting the worst.

When the ball was up to his thigh, she rocked the club with such force that it propelled the ball in the middle of his opponent's forehead. He collapsed on himself without even understanding what had happened to him.

Danny was stunned, Barney winked at Carol "I _thought you'd remember something about our boring golf games._ "

He was almost picking up the young man's weapon when Richard burst into the room.

" _No, no, go away!_ ". He threw Barney the ropes he had brought back. " _Tie them"_.

Carol thought quickly, if they let Richard tie them, they would be powerless to defend themselves ; and theses fools of FBI agents, seemed to be lost somewhere in Brooklyn.

She tried another tactic.

_-Richard what do you want?_

_-I just want this idiot to give the money back where it was!_

_-What did Harges promise you? I give you double or triple ..._

_-It is necessary that this money is returned before 5h pm or I am a dead man ... you can do something against that?_

No ! Carol raised her golf club to show that she did not intend to use it;

_"Listen, the FBI will be there any minute, if you want to get out of it, you should trust me; they can protect you._

 

Upon hearing the word "FBI", the young man began to panic; he started pacing up and down the room while pointing his gun at Therese.

- _Terry, all that's your fault! When I ask you to do something you refuse, and when I do not ask you anything you just put your nose in my stuff. If you had not gone to divert this money to Harges' account, I would have been rich at the time! Now do what I tell you, or I kill your girlfriend, I do not care about this bitch!_

 

Therese looked up at him panickly;

_-I can not do anything, I blocked the progammation of the virus, any change is impossible even if I wanted it._

He looked at her wickedly!

_-You have always said that you work better under pressure._

His gaze turned to the CEO of Ross Consolidated and he pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out in the room; Time froze ... Carol instinctively put her hand to her chest and screamed; Therese collapsed in front of her.

 

She uttered a cry of pur rage "I promised I was going to kill you".

Before Richard turns the gun on her again; she swung the golf club on Richard's wrist, the young man screamed in pain from the impact and dropped his weapon; then she kicked him with a violent flying kick that sent him flinging against the wall:his head hit the wall violently, he collapsed dead on the ground.

 

Barney was squatting beside the dark-haired girl, while Danny was standing on the brink of nervous breakdown.

The blonde stooped quickly to her level, tears ran down her face, the love of her life lay unconscious on the floor: " _Therese, please stay with me! Please ! Why did you do that? "._

 

Barney pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911: ' ** _Please send Emergency assistance to 247 Wolcott St. in Brooklyn. A young woman was shot and wounded'._**

 

 


	27. Fate or Providence ?

 

             Some people think that fate exists, others attribute unpredictability to the mysteries of the unknown.

However, when Therese took the decision to throw herself in front of Carol; when she realized that Richard was going to pull the trigger of his weapon; she was pretty sure of one thing: that she would give her life to save her love.

So there was a very small chance that Richard would arrive at Danny's house that morning, and take Therese away before she could take the shower that her body had been demanding for 24 hours and that she did not change her clothes. She had been wearing the same jacket and jeans since visiting MIT in Boston.

There was an infinitesimal probability; that Professor Ray Palmer; eminent researcher in digital and computer sciences; provide the young woman with the embezzlement data; not on a usb key or SD card; but on an old generation hard drive with 9.5mm of thickness; when more modern data backup devices existed in the MIT lab. She remembered the words of the teacher « _So it is heavy but what is on it will save your life_ ".

And there was practically no plausibility; that the bullet that was intended to Carol; have jammed into the 9.5mm of steel and electronic components of the hard drive that had remained in Therese's jacket pocket when she decided to throw herself in front of her girlfriend. If this had been a USB key or SD card, she would probably be dead.

No ! At that moment, Therese knew that all these events were not due to a blind fate but to divine Providence: the same invisible force that had ordered the billions of stars of the universe, according to the precise laws of the mathematics and physics. She was already convinced that the universe had been created, she had just had clear evidence that this creator cared for her.

 

She heard Carol scream, she heard the sound of a fight in the room.

Obviously, seeing her girlfriend fall in front of her; Carol had unleashed her anger on Richard; and if she had kept her word, he must have probably been dead at this very moment.

She sent a prayer of thanks to heaven: she was not dead.

However the kinetic energy released by the bullet when it hit the hard drive in her pocket, had knocked out the wind. Her chest was terribly painful, she probably had broken ribs due to the violence of the impact.

She sank into unconsciousness.

 

§§

 

When she saw Therese fall in front of her; hit hard by the gunshot; Carol's anger exploded.

Her wrath struck brutally the man who had just took away what was most dear to her. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, life for life. If Therese died, Richard would die!

Thus, she ended the despicable existence of Richard Semco by striking him with such force that his neck broke.

She was disposed to lose her company a thousand times, a thousand times her fortune; but she was not willing to lose her reason for living, not even once. She had, unfortunately, realized it too late.

She leaned toward the unconscious young woman. The words Masada had told her in Japan came back to her: " _It is a small and insignificant person, who is used to be ridiculed, who will save you one day._ "

Her precious Therese, the love of her life had just saved her life. If all the divine forces had worked for this to happen; the young woman absolutely had to stay alive. A life without her love was not worth living.

Her eyes were still flooded with tears, when she decided to look at the wound of the young woman. She spread the jacket and was surprised to see no trace of blood.

She lifted her girlfriend's sweater, there was a huge and nasty bruise on her chest but no bullet impact on her skin.

Feverishly, she fumbled in the pocket of the jacket. There she found the hard disk: the 9mm bullet was stuck in the metal part of the object. Carol began to cry with joy " _Oh thank you, great God._ "

 

_-Therese, Therese, Honey, please wake up, please. My love, I'm so glad you're not hurt._

She was sitting on the floor, the young woman's head was on her thighs.

Therese kept her eyes closed, she managed to speak despite the pain that gripped her chest.

_-I am not hurt, but it hurts like hell._

The blonde kissed her tenderly: _"Do not talk too much darling, you probably have some broken ribs; we called 911_ ".

She kissed her again. _"I forbid you to do such a thing again ... I love you so much Honey, I'm sorry I did not show you it this last 24 hours"._

Therese smiles weakly. _" I love you too. We are doomed to save each other. As you said it yourself: “Everything comes full circle”. If it were to be done again, I will do it again a thousand times; for I will not bear the idea of losing you, of living without you._ "

Carol kissed her again with more passion. _"Ouch, it hurts. Can I have some water please?_ "

The blonde was looking around if she found something to drink in the room.

Danny rushed out, he knew there was water in the Mercedes, he returned a few seconds later with a bottle of water; the FBI agents accompanied him.

 

Carol paid no attention to them, she just took the bottle of water from Danny's hands;  she had to hold Therese's head to help her drink.

 

§§

 

One of the agents spoke: " _I'm sorry, we lost a lot of time choosing to go through the tunnel with traffic jams. What happened… "._

His colleague went to check Richard's pulse, he was lying against the wall; he shook his head.

He got closer to the other accomplice who was unconscious in the middle of the room " _He's breathing but he's got a big blow to the head, he probably must have a head injury"._

_-What exactly happened?_

One of them took a notebook out of his pocket.

Carol answered without looking at the agent, all her attention was turned towards Therese.

_-We have just defended against armed and dangerous individuals; who threatened the life of my fiancee._

_-How did he die ?_ He pointed Richard's body.

_-Spinning flying kick ..._

_-What?_

_\- Taekwondo kick ... his neck broke with the shock._

Carol answered in the most nonchalant way in the world.

The agent turned to Barney.

_-Did you kill him?_

_-No, it's madame, when he shot Miss._

 

The agent turned to Carol _"You should have waited for us._ "

Carol looked at Danny, asking him to replace her with Therese.

The blonde straightened and walked to the FBI agent. He recoiled instinctively.

- _That's exactly what I advised him to do ... To wait for the FBI, but the idea did not please him! And his reaction left me no other choice! Therese's life was in danger, if you were so competent, you would have come here before us. And  that one would be dead anyway!_

_-And the other? Who knocked him out?_

Barney pointed to Carol:

- _It was a remarkable overswing movement. She was never able to execute this movement properly when I took her to play golf._

_-Do you mean she knocked him out with the golf club?_

_-No ! You do not know anything about golf ... with the ball!_

 

The agent turned to Carol again " _You are a very dangerous woman Mrs. Aird"._

She gave him a proud and surly look. " _Yes, if you try to kill the person I love the most!_ "

 

After several minutes, rescue finally arrived, one of the doctors rushed to Therese.

He took the vital constants of the young woman, then auscultated the painful part of her chest. She must have one or two broken ribs.

He noticed the traces of blood on the young woman's face:

- _Did she spit blood?_

_-No, she was slapped earlier. This trace was already there before he shot  at her._

_\- What stopped the bullet?_

Carol showed him the hard drive. The doctor looked at how the bullet had sunk into the steel of the hard disk...

_-She was very lucky, she would probably be dead instantly._

Carol replied instinctively: _it's not luck, it's more than that!_

The doctor gave her a smile.

\- _Don’t worry, complementary examinations are necessary to ensure that her lungs have not been perforated._

 

He motioned to his colleague. _"We take her away."_ Therese had once again fallen into unconsciousness.

The anxiety was gaining Carol:

- _Where are you taking her? Can I ride with you?_

 _-I regret Mrs. But you can join us at the New York Methodist Hospital, it's on WoodHull Stree_ t.

Barney grabbed Carol's arm, _"We're following them, no problem."_

 

They arrived at the hospital in less than 5 minutes.

Although Carol knew that Therese was not seriously injured, she did not want to leave her alone. And, for the moment, without the exams, it was impossible to know if there were no internal injuries.

They ran into the emergency department and headed for the reception.

_\- I would like to know where they brought Miss Belivet Therese?_

_\- You are the family?_

_\- Yes it's my fiancée!_

Barney and Danny looked at each other,  the blonde did not flinch for a moment at the magnitude of the lie. She would announce the news to Therese afterwards.

The nurse looked at her screen, she is currently in radiology, we make sure there are no complications. You can wait in the room there, a doctor will pick you up.

 

Carol had been pacing the waiting room for a while. The more time passed, the more her anxiety grew. Finally, more than an hour later, a doctor entered the waiting room.

 _-Mrs Aird?_ The blonde turned around.

- _I am Dr. Carter ..._

_-Doctor, tell me that everything is fine. There were complications?_

He made a gesture of appeasement by taking her arms.

- _Do not worry, your fiancee has no problem. We had to repeat some tests because we had trouble seeing if there was a risk of perforation for the right lung at one of the fractures._

_-And everything is fine?_

_-Yes, Yes. She has just one broken rib and the other is cracked. In terms of broken ribs, we can not do much. It will take a lot of rest, avoid moving too much. I will prescribe painkillers. She has a chest bandage to prevent aggravation. It will be necessary to remake it regularly. For now, I recommend moving in a wheelchair for a fortnight to avoid over-stretching the intercostal muscles. And it's better that she have someone with her during the first couple of weeks._

_-When can she go out?_

_\- You can go home with her tonight. She's waiting for you in the room there. Do not forget to go to the reception desk to sign the release papers._

 

§§

 

She entered the room while Therese was trying to put on her sweater. She rushed to her.

- _You are going to hurt yourself. I think it's better to avoid that darling._

_-I'm not going to leave with this hospital shirt..._

_\- Honey, you have several broken ribs! I know that you have been very sensitive to your style for some time; but I think you should keep the shirt. Once at home, I'll help you put what you want. You can put your jean jacket on your shoulders if you want. Barney is waiting for us at the exit, and you'll have to let me push you in this wheelchair._

- _Oh no ! I can walk !_

_-No, no, no! The doctor said you were going to have to use a wheelchair for at least 15 days to avoid any aggravation._

Therese pouted.

\- _We both know that you are very cute when you pout_ … She kissed her gently on the lips ... " _But my love; it's the wheelchair or I'll let you sleep in your hospital room tonight._ »

The young woman had always hated hospitals and the idea of having to spend even one night forced her to surrender.

_-Okay, okay ... let's go for the disabled chair!_

Carol sighed and helped her girlfriend sit on the chair, then they both headed for the exit.

 

A little later that night, as she had comfortably placed Therese on the living room couch with several cushions, she gazed at her tenderly as she sipped her wine.

- _I think I will enjoy this period of recovery more than anything!_

Therese frowned

-I _am rather the opposite ... two months of forced rest?_

 _-I will have two months to fully and properly take care of you darling!_ ... She kissed her fingers.

- _You're not going to work?_

_-I think that if I'm still the CEO of Ross Consolidated, I'll be able to give myself all those vacation days that I have not taken in 5 years. I love you Therese, I do not want to lose you._

_-Neither do I; Carol. Speaking of love ..._

Carol raised an eyebrow expecting a change of subject.

_"Dr. Carter, who took care of me at the hospital, told me that my fiancée was in the waiting room ... I guess he was talking about you”._

_-Yes, I think, unless you have someone else in sight?_

_-And I guess you would have told me the news, if we were engaged ..._

The blonde started to stammer.

_\- Er… well under the heat of emotion, stress, all the events of the day ... for me it was obvious._

_-It's not that I'm against the idea! But such a commitment can not be taken in the heat of emotion. Maybe we could postpone this, when everything will be settled with Harges and the company_

_\- Okay, you know that I will wait for you all life; if necessary…_

_\- I do not think you'll have to wait so long ... because I love you too much for that._

Carol kissed her tenderly.

_-You know I think it's not fate that made us together; it is something stronger, perhaps Divine Providence!_

_\- I am convinced of that too! Fate would never have done things so well._

 

 


	28. Family Affairs

 

           Carol had just helped Therese get dressed for the night when the phone rang.

- _Yes Abby?_

_\- Carol I just got a call from Agent Cortez! He told me everything that happened with Richard ... How are you? Are you hurt? How's Therese?_

The blonde looked at Therese while smiling.

- _We are fine. Therese has a broken rib, but nothing serious, it could have been worse._

Abby sighed with relief on the other side of the line.

_-You realize that you could have been killed ..._

_-Yes I know, but Therese saved my life ... it's the most important._

She squeezed her girlfriend's hand while sitting beside her on the bed.

_-Cortez said you killed Richard Semco ..._

Carol felt that there was a question in her friend's voice.

_\- It was self-defense. He tried to kill me and Therese got the bullet. I reacted without thinking!_

_-Yes I can imagine! When it comes to Therese; the black knight who hides deep inside of you rises at full speed! I will not cry for him anyway. One less thing to worry about!_

_Cortez told me that they investigated Semco's hideout. He was not so stupid, he recorded all the conversations he had with his various accomplices. I guess he wanted to cover himself up somehow._

_Now we have proof that Genevieve is directly involved in the embezzlement. She was arrested in the early evening. There are the conversations plus the money transfers that have been done. So Therese is innocent._

_-That's excellent news. Good riddance !_

_-Unfortunately, there is not only good news ..._

Carol held her breath, expecting the worst.

_-Despite everything Therese has done to prevent this from happening; Harges managed to find money to take control of 31% of the company's shares. He became the majority shareholder ..._

She turned pale when she realized the situation.

- _Abby, he can not do that, we have to stop him!_

_-You can not do anything, even if you and I, we put our shares together, he remains majority._

_\- Majority at 31%? Why did not he buy more shares?_

_-I do not know. It's over 3 billion ... maybe he did not find more money_.

Carol looked through the window of the room; lightning and storm clouds were coming from the east; there would probably be bad weather during the night.

The future was just as grey, she was losing the company of her grandfather.

_-What will he do now?_

_-He already asks for a shareholders' meeting tomorrow at 11am. As the majority shareholder, his opinion will be decisive in most decisions. And if he wants to lead the company to its ruin ... since that is his goal; we'll have to try to limit the damage..._

Abby did not finish her sentence. _"Try to sleep, see you tomorrow ... we'll see what he's going to prepare for us. Good night ! "_

_-Good night Abby, see you tomorrow._

The CEO went into the living room, then returned to the bedroom with a glass of whiskey. She remained thoughtfully watching the horizon.

_-So?_

She turned to Therese, worry in her eyes.

_-So there is good news and bad news. Which one do you prefer?_

_-No matter ..._

_\- They found records in Richard's warehouse that proves that it is Genevieve who introduced the virus into your computer and her connection with Richard._

She smiles at her: " _So you are 100% innocent. The FBI arrested her._ "

_-Ah. It relieves me ... finally! And the other news?_

Carol stiffened and looked away.

_-I will still lose my grandfather's company. Despite what you did, Harges managed to become the majority shareholder. We have a meeting tomorrow at 11am. I guess we'll know more at that time._

She sighed and swallowed her whiskey at once.

_-Come near me please..._

The CEO lay down next to her partner. She wrapped her arm around Therese and hugged her.

- _I do not know what I'm going to do Therese. I made a promise to my grandfather and I risk losing everything._

A tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

_\- Until now, we've gotten out of this together. Today we have survived hell together; we will get there again. Surely there are legal ways to counter Harges, especially if the FBI has all the evidence regarding the embezzlement._

_-I hope so, I hope so._

They remained entwined in each other's arms, and finally fell asleep despite the rumble of thunder that was coming closer.

 

§§

 

Abby was already present in the meeting room when Carol went there.

_-How are you ?_

She sighed

_-I slept very badly, but it's okay, I've had worse._

" _Oh no, you have not experienced the worst yet. He is still coming »._

Carol did not have to turn around to know it was her ex-husband's voice. The room stank of the musky perfume he used to wear and she hated so much.

He was dressed in a dark gray Italian suit, with a white shirt. Even if he remained handsome; in the eyes of his ex-wife; he was above all an abject person; always capable to play dirty. Everything at Harges Aird was superficial, he had no inner beauty!

He approached to kiss her on the cheek. She stopped him, " _We'll just shake our hands, it'll be more than enough_ ".

 

The new shareholder sat in the usual place of the CEO of Ross Consolidated; satisfied with himself. He invited his lawyer to sit on his right.

- _I hope you do not mind Carol, since I am the majority shareholder. But you can sit wherever you want._

_-Harges, why are you doing this? You have nothing to do with this company._

_-No, you're right. I just want to see you suffer Carol._

He punctuated his words with a sardonic laugh. If Carol could, she would have smashed his skull.

He continued : "N _ow that my priority goal has been established ... by the way: if you want to sell me your shares, I'm ready to buy them back."_

- _You only share 31% of the shares?Abby and I have 30%. I was expecting a higher takeover._

 _\- It is true that the small shareholders did not sell as many shares as I hoped. We could not buy more than 31% of the shares. But with 31% shares held by one person: that is me; I am actually the main shareholder of Ross. And since the major shareholders are here, we can start working_.

 

He was about to talk again, when the doors of the meeting room opened, Therese walked back into the room, sitting in her wheelchair pushed by Barney.

- _Carol can you remind the employees that this meeting is reserved only for the shareholders. Miss Belivet your place is not here!_

Therese did not answer and simply walked away from the entrance.

The door opened again, two men and a woman of about fifty years entered the room.

The blonde's eyes automatically crossed those of the woman. They had the same look. The newcomer had fine features, her face was framed by a Miranda Priestly haircut. She was unquestionably a beautiful woman: determined, a little severe and releasing a certain authority.

- _Mother ? What are you doing here ?_

Carol cast a puzzled look at Edit Ross, then turned her eyes to Therese. The latter smiled at her.

 

Harges turned to his ex-mother-in-law.

- _Edit! What a nice surprise, it's a real family meeting there!_

He pretended to slap his forehead as if he had forgotten something: " _But that makes sense, it's a family affair; I'm dumb. It was your father Todd, who allowed me to raise the funds to do this takeover, without his help it would have been impossible. The family is important ... but it will not change anything that will happen”._

Carol jumped!

- _My father ? It's impossible. He is capable of many things but not that! "_

He burst out laughing.

 _-Always naive .._.

Edit Ross looked at her daughter: " _My daughter, I always told you to distrust him."_

\- _Good! Mom-in-law or rather ex- mother-in-law; if you want to excuse us we have a working meeting. You can let us work and wait outside, please?_

 

Carol's mother glanced at Harges, took off her gloves and settled on one of the free seats. The men who accompanied her did the same.

Carol was still watching Therese, trying to figure out what was going on.

_-So let's start my dear!_

_-Edit, you can not stay here, otherwise I'll have to call for security!_

Harges was starting to get angry.

 

Edit began to speak. Her low, authoritative voice silenced the whole room.

_-Harges, the first time Carol brought you home; I thought you were a fool ... but she was in love, it was hard to talk some sense into her. But I see that after all these years; you are not just a fool but a shabby and hateful individual who can not bear to see the success of his ex-wife._

Harges stammered _"I'm going to kick you out._ " He grabbed the phone's handset in front of him.

- _Shut up! Otherwise I'll think you are affected with extreme idiocy! Harges ; you sincerely think that I would sit idly by, to watch you take control of my father's business? That I was going to let you ruin my daughter's life a second time? Although I regret that she did not come to ask me for help ... what kind of mother will I be to not help my daughter?_

Carol opened her mouth to speak " _Mother ..._ "; she interrupted her with a wave of her hand.

 

" _So when this delicious young woman came to find me, and explained to me the situation in which my daughter was. I did not hesitate for a moment. "_

She turned to Carol: " _She's really exceptional, nothing to do with that moron with whom you were married_!”

Carol could not help but smile at her mother, Therese blushed ... and Harges shooted daggers at her.

 

- _It still does not give you the right to be present in this room!_

 _\- Oh, I'm not staying ._.. She picked up her gloves on the table and got up. She stopped near Therese and put a hand on her shoulder.

_"I just came to introduce a new shareholder of Ross Consolidated: Miss Belivet. She holds 39% of the shares of the company, which makes her the largest shareholder. And I guess her shares will come together with those of my daughter and Abby. With them 3, if your brain works, they hold 69% of the capital of Ross. Well, that's all my dear ... Checkmate!_

Harges jumped from his chair, trying to hold Edit's arm. Barney interposed quickly and said in a threatening voice: **_"Do not even think about it! "_**

- _You think you'll stop me. Sooner or later, I'll find a way to make her pay!_

Edit got closer to him. Without raising her voice, because Edit Ross never shouted: her voice was icy, her tone threatening.

\- _No, you will not do anything to anyone ... because the FBI is waiting for you outside. I think these gentlemen have questions about your involvement in the kidnapping of my future daughter-in-law and the attempted murder of my daughter._

_In addition, the investigators in charge of the supervision of the financial markets are also waiting for you. I think you will spend a lot of time behind bars._

_And one last thing; this is the last time you threaten my daughter. If you try anything against her again, you will understand why they call me the dragon woman!_

He screamed while standing up from his chair; his eyes were bloodshot: “ ** _Bitch!”_**

This time, Barney does not think twice. He swung an uppercut to Harges which knock him down. " _I do not allow you to insult the woman I love!"_

 

The driver did not even realize what he had just said. He turned and walked out of the room.

Just when he came out; 4 agents entered the room and asked Harges and his lawyer to follow them outside.

Abby and the two men who had accompanied Edit; left the room, leaving the mother alone with her daughter and probably her future daughter-in-law.

 

Carol rose from her seat, and came close to her mother: " _Thank you. I should have come to see you sooner. I'm sorry. Because of me, we almost lost the company of grandfather”._

When Carol found herself facing her mother; the 17-year-old girl resurfaced. She had always tried to cope without maternal support; to show her  she was able to make her choices and to assume the consequences.

Of course, the failure of her marriage did not help her, given the reservations her mother had made against Harges Aird. It is hardly ; if she had not told her "I told you so" when she arrived at her mother's house in tears; after having had proof of her husband's extramarital adventure and for the stolen money with the help of his mistress.

Over the years, she had toughen up. Her mother, who had experienced a similar situation, had encouraged her to become the independent and proud woman she was now.

Except that inconsistently; before Edit Ross; Carol unconsciously became the teenage girl again.

Her mother took her hand:

\- _Honey, it's not your grandfather's company. It is yours, and you have largely exceeded his expectations. He would be proud of you. And even if I do not tell you often ... I'm proud of you too._

- _You never told me mother. I waited so long to hear you say those words._

_-Carol I am proud of you! I have always been. You are like the apple of my eye. My only regret is that by teaching you to become a strong and independent woman, I did not show you how much I loved you and was proud of you._

She took her daughter in her arms and hugged her.

Then she turned and pointed to Therese; _"I do not want another daughter-in-law than her, you hear me? And I hope you'll take her home for dinner very soon! "_

 

Therese came closer: _"Thank you Mrs. Ross"_.

- _Oh no! no Mrs. Ross between us! You will have to start training yourself to call me differently ... since you will soon be part of the family._

Therese blushed profusely and for once Carol was just as red as she was.

Edit winked at them as she left the room. " _This red colour suits you very well, both of you”_.

The young woman laughed. _"I understand better; The apple did not fall very far from the family tree "._

 _-I am nothing next to my mother, you have better prepare for the worst .._.

 

§§

 

After bringing Therese back, Barney decided to make a call. He needed to know the truth about Carol's father's involvement.

- _Todd? It's Barney!_

A friendly  voice answered him on the other end of the line

- _How are you my old friend?_

_\- Do not call me "my old friend"! I know you never wanted to have Carol in your life; but to accept to help Harges destroy her life... I never thought that of you! I swear to you that if you still send one of your acolytes to her to create problems, I will take care of you personally!_

_-Barney, what are you talking about?_

Todd seemed sincerely surprised.

- _You lent Harges more than $ 4 billion to take control of Ross. Do not deny, he has just announced it._

There was silence on the other side of the line.

- _Barney, I know I was the worst of fathers for Carol. That I have been lying all these years. I did not lend this money to Harges, I just put him in touch with associates. And you must believe me, I did not know what this money was meant for. I may be a bad father but I am not so despicable._

_-I do not know if I have to believe you, because you've already lied so many times! But hey, I guess you would not go so far as to kill your own child._

- _What did he do? He tried to kill Carol?_

Anger was heard in the politician's voice.

- _He paid an accomplice to steal the money from Carol's company; after he had her girlfriend kidnapped. And if it were not, the courage of this young woman and her love for Carol ... your daughter would be dead by now. And without Edit's intervention, he would have taken control of Carol's company._

_\- I did not know all that. He's going to pay. There are things that I do not forgive and that I do not forget._

_You always loved Edit. Don't you?_

Barney was caught off guard by the question.

- _Hum ... Yes. Since the first time you presented her to me._

_-It's you who should have married her. You would have made a better father for Carol._

_-I tried to be a father to her for all these years. As for Edit; after what you did to her, it was difficult for her to trust anyone. But I have always loved her._

_\- I am delighted my friend. Thank you for being the father that I could not be._

- _I'm still worried about Carol. Harges has already been in prison, when he was released, he had a secret agenda: to destroy the life of your daughter. I am afraid he will start again; even behind bars._

_\- Listen, I may not be a good father, but I will not let anyone play with my daughter's life. Consider that the problem Harges Aird is permanently settled._

 

§§

 

Later that night; Harges Aird left the police premises; after his lawyer settled the bail for his release.

He had the tranquil mind of the criminal without remorse; when he saw the black Lincoln coming to take him home to New Jersey.

He was not ready to stop: his hatred was the tonic that made him live and inspired his revenge.

Of course, he would go to jail for a while, but he knew enough secrets from politicians to have a shortened sentence. He would know who to blackmail; it was a family affair!

The driver he did not know, greeted him and opened the back door. He settled down quietly. His lawyer had thought of him, putting his favourite cigars.

It was pitch dark when they reached West-Orange. The driver stopped at a railway crossing. Harges heard the train approaching in the distance. All of a sudden the doors locked. The separator pane was blocked as well. He began to panic when he realized that the car had just passed the crossing and stopped directly on the train track.

He tried to break the windows unsuccessfully, for his protection, he had asked for a car with armored glass. He heard the driver get off the vehicle, the train was coming at full speed while honking for the way clear; he could not do anything anymore.

Pushed by the train over several meters; the Lincoln was transformed into a mass of ferrailles which ignited; leaving no chance for its occupant.

Thus died Harges Aird, with his hatred and his unfulfilled vengeance.

 

 


	29. Old & News Bonds

 

 

         Carol had just passed the front door of their penthouse when she heard a scream. Her blood ran cold. She walked at full speed in the living room, fear in her stomach.

She stopped abruptly. She had imagined the worst but not that.

Therese and Anne-Laure, the French cook and housekeeper who looked after the house, were sitting on the couch watching a women's soccer game on television. The two women seemed captivated by the action that was taking place on the screen and they were shouting like two teenage girls.

 

- _Therese, what was that scream?_

The young woman turned to her with a big smile: _“It's great, you're back!"_

_It was just to celebrate a goal. We are watching the Women's World Cup happening in France. And as Anne-Laure supports the French team, she wanted to see the match, so I support the French too ... for now. And she is the one who shouted, not me!”_

- _I thought it was something that happened to you._

Carol went to the kitchen for a drink of water and then came back to them.

\- _I did not know that you loved soccer, or any sport for that matter. And I would have rather thought that you would have supported the team of the United States._

Anne-Laure threw a malicious look at Therese: " _It will come Madame, France and the USA are practically the two best teams of the tournament, they will meet in the ¼ finals. "_

Therese looked back at her, _"Do not worry then, I'll be 200% American fan ... and it'll be war here!"_

The cook burst out laughing: _"Well, I'll leave you. Mrs. Aird, I have prepared one of your favorite meal for dinner, I think it will do you good after all the stress of recent days._

- _Thank Anne-Laure, see you tomorrow._

She got up and left, leaving now the two women alone.

 

Carol came close to her girlfriend, an amused smile on her lips.

_-You’re hijacking my driver; you're hijacking my cook ... I'm going to start worrying._

_\- It's normal, I'm a hacker, the best ... no one resists me!_

She sat down next to her girlfriend and began to kiss her tenderly.

- _There, I totally agree._

_-Anne-Laure loves soccer and I shared my room at MIT with an English student who was a soccer fan. Every weekend I was a bit forced to watch the English championship and we also played ..._

Carol opened her eyes wide, a smirk on her lips:

_-You were doing sport ... it's a big news!_

_-No, not real soccer. We played on a computer ... it was virtual sport, e-sport._

Carol shook her head and leaned down to kiss her, while running her fingers down the woman's neck.

- _As long as our relationship does not become virtual and everything that goes with it ... it suits me!_

_-You are incorrigible..._

Carole looked at her, happy with herself. " _That's why you're crazy about me. Do you want to drink something before dinner?_

 

Therese turned off the television and turned to Carol.

- _Yes. I did not expect to see you coming home early; with all the problems that there have been. You surely had shareholders to reassure. Do you want me to set the table?_

Carol shook her head gently. She knew that the young woman wanted to make herself useful; but her movements were insecure with her wound.

- _I think I'll manage, you're more clumsy with your wheelchair. If it goes on like this; there will be no more glasses in this house. So you stay seated; I will do the necessary. You can put the knives and forks; it would surprise me that you can damage those._

\- _It is nonsense! You're lucky I'm not susceptible._

_-Even if you were, you would not stay angry with me for a very long time._

Therese pulled out her tongue; went to take the cutlery and put it on the table.

- _I return earlier today because I think I will leave my seat of CEO to the new majority shareholder of the company. I think I could stay home more often, let you work ... and enjoy life._

Therese almost choked on the wine she was drinking.

\- _What do you mean by new CEO?_

_\- Since you are the majority shareholder, this role is yours._

The young woman gave her a panicked look.

- _Are you crazy! Are you kidding? I have no intention of becoming the CEO of your company. All this is transitory! Besides, I had asked your mother for help for you. I did not expect her to get involved with me. We need to find a way for you to become the majority shareholder again._

Carol started laughing, tears were flowing from her eyes. She tried to catch her breath to speak.

_-Therese calm down, it was a joke. But if you had seen your head ... it was worth the trip._

_-You are insufferable! Have you already been told? For the moment, I'm hungry. Let sat down to eat._

 

The young woman brought her wheelchair close to the table, while Carol served her a generous plate of “Gratin Dauphinois” that the French cook had prepared.

_-I love this recipe. It is simple, but it is very good. I think you'll like it… Well, now let’s talk?_

_-Talk about what?_

Carol put down her fork.

- _For the fact that you saved Ross Consolidated ..._

_-This is not me, it's your mother that must be thanked_

_-Well, I never told you about my mother. Who gave you the idea to go see her? It seemed like you became very friendly ... Besides, she invited us to spend the weekend with her._

 

Therese did not resist the urge to tease Carol. Considering how possessive the blonde was, she was sure she would react to the second. It would be her little revenge for the joke about the new CEO.

- _I must confess that your mother is a beautiful woman. I can not wait to see her again. If the circumstances were different..._

The blonde frowned automatically.

\- _You lose your head, don’t you? You are mine, I am yours and that's it. I do not share, I do not lend, I do not trade!_

_-Carol I was joking, I knew you would react by putting barbed wire and anti-personnel mines everywhere._

_-Okay, okay, I calm down._

_-Oh, I do not think you're able to be calm when you're jealous. I saw you at work when Richard dared to kiss me in the hall. I do not want to relive this kind of situation twice._

 

Carol gave her a contrite look.

- _I'm sorry ... I should have trusted you. Since the failure of my relationship with Harges, I have never engaged so much in a relationship. I believe that even Harges did not manage to get to that area of my heart that you colonized entirely. I have a terrible fear of losing you because I know that if it happens, I will be totally destroyed. "_

The young woman laced her fingers with those of her girlfriend.

-" _I have no desire to give this colonized territory to someone else, I settled there for a very long time. And I like the fact that you're possessive. It may be because I am an orphan and without a family. Nobody ever told me "my daughter, my sister"; I never belonged to anyone. I am happy that you see me and claim me as someone dear to you; as someone who belongs to you. This means everything to me. "_

- _I had read in a novel when I was a teenager a sentence that had marked me a lot; **"No matter the blood bonds; the greatest are the bonds of the heart”**. I think I have just understood all the meaning of these words; and all that means to you._

They stood there holding hands. They did not need words at this precise moment, only matter the bonds of their hearts.

 

The blonde was the first to break the silence.

- _So how did my mother and you become best friends? To the point of agreeing to make an investment of more than 4 billion..._

_-It was Barney who got the idea, coming back from Boston. I knew I had recovered the stolen money; but Barney made me realize that Harges could have resources elsewhere to make this takeover bid. I tried to call you but you were not ready to talk to me..._

_-I'm sorry for that. I beg you to forgive me._

_-Everyone would have reacted like you, and then with all the pressure you had from the shareholders, the FBI, your Ex. It was not easy to resist all this pressure and think straight. I do not blame you Carol._

She put a reassuring hand on the arm of her companion.

- _Honey, you are too good for me, you are really an angel... flung from space…_

_\- I called Abby after calling you. I told her that it was imperative that you increase the capital shares to more than 51% to defeat Harges’ trap. Abby told me that nobody would lend you this money because of the embezzlement. We had left Boston for over an hour, and Barney said he knew someone who would accept. So we went to your mother's house in Madison. It was weird because you never talked about her; I thought your mother was dead._

 

\- _Our relations have always been complicated; even if we love each other very much. How did you make her to accept, she did not even know you?_

_-I explained to her how Harges stole money from your company's accounts with Richard's help because of my old virus; and how I was able to recover it in part. I gave her the guarantee that if she agreed to lend you this money, she would get back all her capital in less than 100 days. I think her only regret is that you did not ask her for help._

 

- _My mother and I have always had conflicting relationships; because of men. What my father did to her left a very bitter aftertaste. I do not know how she was before my birth; but Barney says she was sweeter, more open._

_In any case, I did not know her that way; she was bossy; she wanted me to be a strong woman who does not need to rely on a man for success. She always had to complain about my choices; and as she was a very successful woman, I felt rather crushed at her side. So I preferred to move away and stand on my own when I took over my grandfather's business._

_When Harges ruined the company, she told me that I will not be able to turn around it without her help. I wanted to prove to her she was wrong and that I was able to do it by myself._

Carol paused for a moment, her eyes staring at nothing.

_"You know the infidelity and treachery of Harges had so affected me that I had come to doubt myself and my abilities. My mother had never seen me like that, because I've always been a fighter: when I was told that a project was impossible to do, I was looking for ways to do it._

_Finally when I think about it; I am pretty sure that she had used these words on purpose to sting my pride and make me react. She knew I would have done everything to prove to her that she was wrong. This woman is amazing...! "_

 

- _Maybe you're right. She said that she wanted to make you a strong and independent woman. She did well ... You're very lucky to have a mother, cherish the time with her; even if it's not 100% perfect._

The blonde saw the veil of sadness that passed in the eyes of the young woman. She was lucky to have a mother. Therese had never had that chance. Maybe she had to start making more effort to improve her relationship with her mother, and give her more chance to share her life. The weekend in Madison would be an opportunity for a fresh start and to give Therese a new family.

 

- _Regarding the loan my mother has agreed to make to you. How are you going to repay more than 4 billion in less than 100 days Therese?_

_\- Without wanting to brag; I'm pretty sure you'll kiss me when you know._

_\- I'm always ready to kiss you, you know. Anyway tell me!_

_\- When I went to MIT, we spent the whole night modifying the programming of the virus. It's true that I hacked Harges' offshore account to recover the money he stole. But I could not bring the money back to Ross's accounts until 100 days later. It was necessary that this money circulates on a hundred ghost accounts during all this time. So I took the opportunity to make it work for traders who do day trades._

_-It will earn interest? How much?_

_-1.5% for each transaction. You will recover the 15 billion that were stolen, and over 12 billion additional with interest._

Carol was speechless.

- _It's impressive ... I was told you were a genius, but I did not imagine it was that much. And I promise to show you later; all night if necessary… that you deserve more than just a kiss "._

Therese could not help but blush. She began to stammer under the amused gaze of her girlfriend.

- _And, and, and I said ... I think, that you will be able to give back to your mother the sum she invested ... and I give you all your shares of Ross. I really like the CEO who is in place and I think she should be running her company. It is she alone who should be the majority shareholder to avoid any future takeover bid._

_-I accept on one condition that you keep part of the shares. You deserve it, darling. Without you, I will probably have lost everything._

_-Okay, but I do not want more than 15%.  10% is entirely sufficient. Will I be required to participate in the Board meeting with that? I hate meetings, you know me._

_-I think I have the ideal solution. I have a surprise for you, but it will be necessary to wait this weekend._

 

The blonde embraced the young woman and kissed her lovingly.

 

§§

 

_-Therese, are you ready?_

_-I'm coming, I'm coming…_

Carol was ready, Therese was still hanging around in the room where she had put her camera gear. She did not want to leave Manhattan too late because they were more than 2h30 drive to Madison. She had promised her mother that they would arrive on time for dinner.

_\- Hey, slowpoke! What are you still doing here? This is the first time I'm taking you to my mother's house and you already want to make a bad impression. It's almost 5p.m, we have to go..._

_-I just look for my tripod for the night photos._

Carol put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

- _You should have asked me darling. You put it up there on this shelf but sitting in your chair you could not see it. Here it is._

_-Thank you. Let’s go._

 

Less than a quarter of an hour later, they speeds by on the highway.

- _Do you have to drive so fast?_

_-Yes! If we want to be in Madison for 19:30. And if you do not want to see Mrs. Ross in a new light. She hates waiting for dinner._

_-Why is not Barney here?_

_-You just have to tell me that I'm driving badly and that you prefer Barney. Anyway, I gave him his weekend. You're stuck with me, my love; and he's the one who taught me how to drive._

_\- Speaking of Barney. I think he's in love with your mother._

_-I know it since I was a child; but he never dared to say anything to my mother._

_-Why ? You saw how he was watching her at the meeting ... And how, he hit Harges when he insulted your mother. By the way, he reminded me of someone ... are you sure Barney is not your father?_

Carol burst out laughing.

_-I have dreamed about it many times. Unfortunately it's not him. But I have always considered him a father; and I think he sees me as his daughter too._

 

- _He should marry your mother; so it would be simpler. Why did he not continue to work for her?_

_\- After my father left her; my mother had several men in her life. She stayed with them a while; and then ended the relationship before it became serious. The only time she stayed with someone long enough, I even believe that man ask my mother for her hand... it was about 6 years ago._

_It was at this same time that Barney asked her to leave and to be my regular driver. I think he was afraid to see my mother with her new husband._

- _But your mother did not remarry...?_

_-No, it did not last. One day, this man came to my office to talk to me about my mother ... he tried to flirt with me. I repeated to my mother what he had said to me and in the evening it was over between them. He told my mother that I was lying, that I had invented everything; but as she knows me well on this point. She refused to believe him. I could not bear to see my mother with a liar._

They continued to discuss all the way. Sometimes silence settled itself, but it never lasted very long. They were happy to be able to enjoy these simple moments after the tumult of the last days.

 

§§

 

Carol took the driveway to her mother's house and parked her Range Rover in front of the garages. She was not surprised to see the Mercedes that drove her driver already parked there.

While getting out of the car; she touched the hood by reflex, this one was cold. Barney must have been there for a while. Apparently, he had decided to take charge; and none too soon!

She took the bag she had prepared for herself and Therese, and helped her girlfriend get off the raised seats of the SUV. The young woman winced in pain.

- _Are you okay, honey? I should have told my mother we would come another time; to make this long journey with your injury was not ideal._

_\- Stop worrying. The doctor said that it was just necessary that the bandage be well adjusted. I just made a sudden movement grabbing the door._

_-I take your wheelchair. Do not move._

She was about to open the SUV's trunk when she found herself face to face with her mother.

_-Carol, I'm glad you arrived. I told Barney I heard a car go up the driveway..._

She kissed the two young women warmly and offered her arm to Therese.

- _Sweetheart, I'm sure you do not need that wheelchair to walk. Come with me inside”._

_-That's what I'm saying to Carol. The wheelchair is a little too much!_

Carol sighed, looking at her mother and Therese. These two already got along too well.

_-Mother, please; do not encourage her! The doctor said she should use this chair for 15 days. It does not even 48h, she already wants to get rid of it._

The three women returned to the warm interior of the house. The sky was clear, but a cold wind was coming from the sea, we could even hear the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks.

 

Barney, who was sitting in the living room got up to welcome the 2 young women. Very quickly Edit, asked everyone to come into the dining room to eat.

The meal was pretty rich. And as usual Therese, did not fail to do honour it.

Edit seemed to particularly like the young woman. She took the opportunity to tell her several anecdotes about Carol's childhood and adolescence; something she had never done with Harges.

The dessert was going to be served when Carol asked the maid to bring the bottle of champagne that she had put in the fridge. She got up to open it, and served each a cup.

Her mother looked at her with a small smile.

- _Is it to celebrate something or because you have an announcement to make?_

_-Both. I wanted to tell you that I'm Carol Ross again. I recovered my maiden name. My mother's name._

Therese could not hide her joy: " _This is excellent news; I began to hate everything that reminded me of your ex-husband and that name with "._

Her mother looked at her proudly.

_-I am very happy for you darling. You will be able to erase this man from your life forever. And what's the second thing?_

_-Apparently, there may be a third Mrs. Ross in this room if Therese agrees to my request._

 

She turned to the young woman and held both her hands.

_-Since that day when you offered me this candy in the elevator; you have colonized my heart, my very soul. To the point that I do not even imagine a single second of my existence without you. I have deep in my heart, a dream of the life that I want, ... and I could realize this dream only with you Therese ... if you want to marry me?_

The young woman stared at her for a few seconds: _"It's beautiful what you just said"_.

- _It was a question my love ..._

She suddenly seemed to realize; and became as red as a tomato.

She threw herself into the arms of her girlfriend.

_-Yes ! Yes ... a thousand times "yes". I want to call myself Mrs. Therese Ross. I want to make this dream come true with you._

They kissed tenderly; then turned with a smile to Edit and Barney, who hugged each of the young women in their arms.

_-I am very happy for you. You each deserve to be happy, and together I am sure you will do it wonderfully._

_-Thank you Mrs. Ro ..._

Edit burst out laughing, taking Therese in her arms.

_-You can not call me that, you'll be called Mrs. Ross soon. I told you to think about finding something to replace since you're part of the family. Welcome to the Ross family, to your family, Therese._

 

Therese could not help but burst into tears. It was the happiest day of her life.

- _Thank you mother, Edit, mum. Thank you from my heart._

 

" **No matter the blood bonds; the greatest are the bonds of the heart** ”. She remembered Carol's words; it meant a lot to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like women's soccer: The women world cup in France it's now.
> 
> https://www.foxsports.com/soccer/fifa-womens-world-cup/schedule


	30. Underneath the Stars

 

              The sun was barely up, Carol heard some familiar noises from the kitchen. Her mother was probably already sitting reading her morning paper while preparing her coffee.

She looked at Therese, the young woman was sleeping peacefully, her breath barely perceptible. Since her injury, she had to stay on her back, something she hated.

Usually, she always tends to invade Carol space; to lay her head in the crook of her shoulder and put her arm around her torso. Because of her broken rib, their role was reversed. It was the blonde who always made sure to have an arm around the young woman to reassure her.

Curiously it was during her sleep that Therese needed the most to feel safe. Consciously or unconsciously, she was still snuggled against Carol as if she was looking for her protection.

The nightmares that she used to have each night were less and less frequent. And for the first time, at Carol's mother's, she had fallen asleep without worrying about being on the side of the bed that looked out on the front door. Maybe finally having the feeling of belonging to a family soothed her anxieties.

Therese looked so fragile, so delicate in her sleep despite her strong personality. Life had not spoiled her. Carol made a promise; she would always watch over Therese whatever happens. She could not help kissing her; she felt her fiancee smile against her lips.

_\- I love being woken this way, it's better than the alarm clock. I'm going to get used to it!_

_\- Hello darling; I like to wake you up this way. Did you sleep well ?_

The young woman rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her ruffled hair.

- _Hello you ... yes and no! I do not like to sleep on my back and I can not hold you as I usually do._

_-Well; while waiting for you to heal, it's me who's holding you._

Carol gave her a wink and got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

- _I'll run on the beach. My mother is already in the kitchen. Do you want to stay in bed or go down to join her? I do not propose to accompany me, even without broken ribs, you would spend your time complaining._

The blonde put on her sportswear after getting refreshed, grabbed her headphones and then came back to the bed. She kissed her.

_-I will be back for breakfast; see you later!_

 

Carol had been gone for more than a quarter of an hour when Therese decided to join her future mother-in-law. She took a little time to find her way; for it must be said that Edit Ross's house was as magnificent as it was vast. It was a mix of stones and wood that gave it an exceptional character. The few rooms that Therese had seen since her arrival were decorated with taste and elegance; which gave each a unique and warm atmosphere.

She finally found a staircase leading to the ground floor; it was not the one that Carol had taken during the night, as it led to the back of the house facing a beautiful pool. She tried in vain to find her way.

Beyond the massive plants around the pool, she saw a gardener cutting the branches of a shrub.

- _Hello… Hello !_

The employee, who must have been about fifty, did not hear her right away. He finally realized that someone was standing next to him.

_-Good morning miss._

He looked at her with a smile: _"I see you are already enjoying the garden. It's a bit chilly this morning, but we'll have a nice sunny day. "_

Therese looked at him, a little embarrassed. _"It's not exactly that, I was trying to join Edit, Mrs. Ross, in the kitchen. I took the wrong staircase and I got through that door. "_

- _I know, when you're not used to this house, you get lost easily. Go around, on the right near the garages, there is an entrance that leads to the kitchen._

The young woman followed the instructions and found the door. She arrived directly in the kitchen by the service entrance.

Carol's mother was sitting there reading her newspaper, a steaming cup of coffee lying in front of her. The fragrant beverage filled the room. Therese had rarely smelled such a fragrant coffee; it’s making her mouth water.

Edit looked up, looking over her glasses and smiling as she saw her daughter-in-law.

- _Hello Therese; did you sleep well?_

_-Yes very well, like a baby._

_-Do you want coffee, tea or something?_

_-I'd like some coffee, please. The whole kitchen smelled delicious._

_\- I have a friend who sends it especially from Peru, not only it smells good but it is very pleasant to taste. I really enjoy drinking this coffee every morning. Taste it and tell me what you think._

Therese  who was still in her pajamas could not help but admire Edit when she rose to serve her the cup of coffee. The Ross women were able to wear with an insolent class, any garment, even a vulgar potato sack.Edit wore a simple light green vest over a white t-shirt with black jeans without losing an ounce of elegance.

Therese finally looked away when Carol's mother handed her the cup filled with burning liquid. _"Be careful, it's still very hot."_

_-Where is Carol? Do not tell me that she has already abandoned you to go running?_

Therese could not help but smile.

- _She always does it every morning. But she told me she would be there for breakfast._

_-Good. She will not be late. I had planned to make pancakes, she likes it._

_\- Awesome. I like it too, especially with bitter orange jam._

Carol's mother was perplexed for a moment.

- _Bitter orange? You are a very strange girl. Unfortunately I do not think there is bitter orange jam here. There is maple syrup, honey, raspberry jam, blackberries and chocolate._

_-Chocolate and Raspberry will be perfect for me._

_-It's great: my two daughters like pancakes._

Therese paused for a moment listening to the words used by her future mother-in-law.

Edit looked at her. " _Do you mind that I consider you as my daughter? "_

_-No, no, on the contrary. It's just surprising ... I never had a mother._

_-Really?_

\- _Carol did not tell you anything? I grew up in an orphanage, I never knew my parents._

_\- I'm really sorry about it; it's very sad. Carol did not say anything because I had not seen her for several months. It's almost you, who brought her back to me. And I would like to thank you for that. We have let too many things move us away from each other. When you tell me that you did not know your parents; I think that I will have to cherish my daughter more, spend more time with her ... and cherish my new daughter at the same time._

- _Thank you Edit. It's very nice of you to open your door to a stranger; and to have done all that without knowing me._

_-You did it for Carol, didn’t you?_

_-Yes of course…_

_-Barney even told me that this injury you have; it's because you've thrown yourself in front of her to prevent her from getting a bullet. You saved my daughter's life. And I can not thank you enough for that, Therese._

Edit hugged her daughter-in-law. She could not hold back her tears ... at least it was tears of joy and relief.

_"And thanks to you, she came back here, even if it's for a short weekend ... you can not imagine what it means to me. "_

_-I understand, I know that she loves you very much even if she does not show it._

\- _Well, before I cry more, let's prepare these pancakes? My daughter will be hungry when she returns from her jog. And before she reproaches me by saying that I make you overwork, sit down there; you will keep me company while I prepare the dough._

For someone who had never lived in a family atmosphere, Therese was savoring the moment.

She wanted to have a mother like Carol, someone who is fussing over her. She was curious to have more details about the blonde's childhood, the memories that were locked in the walls of this warm house.

_-How was she when she was younger? I am often told that I have a tomboy style; but when I see Carol's character, I feel like she's more boy than me..._

_-I think all this is due to being abandoned by her father. I taught her very early to be independent, to rely only on herself. Besides, when she asked me, what she had to say at school if asked where her father was; I told her to answer that she did not need a father because she had a mother._

- _Whatever, I have rarely seen a woman like her; to stand up to men ... even physically. It's a paradox, she's one of the most elegant women I've ever met. At the same time she is very sporty, she practices a sport of combat at high level. In my mind, these are things that I had trouble associating._

_\- Not in your mind only sweetheart. Our entourage shapes us to think like that. Most of the time, a beautiful woman can not have character: it's "sit there and be beautiful"! This is why I hated Harges, he wanted to tame her to show off as a simple doll without brains. My daughter has character and she never lets others put her down._

_-Yes. I saw that the day she broke the nose of this man who had insulted me on New Year's Eve._

Edit burst out laughing.

_-Good heavens she did that? ... He had to deserve it then! Carol was in a boarding school when she was in high school. As I traveled a lot because of my company; I could not leave her at home when I was on the other side of the world. She only returned on weekends. Once, she came home with a black eye and several bruises on her body._

_I still remember it like it was yesterday. I asked her what happened. She told me that several girls who were part of the same band, decided to torment her. I think it's because Carol called them "Barbie without brains" in front of the whole school. The girls in this gang did not like it and stuck her in the showers of the dormitory to beat her._

Therese was hanging on the lips of her mother-in-law waiting for the rest of the story.

- _What happened next?_

_\- She was crying with rage. She told me that the girls were six or seven against her, and even though she tried to defend herself, she could not do much. I was ready to call the school principal but my daughter did not want to. She told me that if I intervened it would only make things worse. I took her to the hospital to make sure she had nothing broken; it was more her pride that had suffered from this situation. As soon as she got out of the hospital, she asked me to enroll her at the Martial Arts School in Madison._

_-What happened to the girls at the boarding school? Those who had assaulted her?_

Edit put different jars of jam on the table before answering. She sat in front of Therese, as if she needed a break to remember better.

\- A _bout 6 months later, I was at a working meeting when my secretary came to pick me up and told me that Carol had a problem in high school. I quickly left my staff, praying that nothing happened to my daughter. When you're a mother and you get that kind of call, you always imagine the worst._

_-I guess…_

_-It was the headmaster of high school, he absolutely wanted to see me for "a problem concerning my daughter." Obviously, I went there at full speed because this idiot never wanted to tell me on the phone what it was exactly. I think I never drove so fast, I had to take less than 2 hours to get from Boston to Waterbury; in addition Barney was not available that day._

 

**About twenty years ago...**

 

When Edit arrived in the high school's administrative building, Carol was sitting in the hallway in front of the principal's office. Her blouse was half torn, she had some scratches on her arms, but nothing very serious.

- _Carol, the headmaster made me leave a meeting in Boston to come here ... what happened?_

_-Mother, I did not do anything. The same girls as last time, tried to attack me in the locker of the gym after the sport class._

_-I hope you did not make it easy on them?_

_-Yes, this time I defended myself..._

Edit patted her daughter's knees; discreetly hiding a smile of satisfaction.

- _That's very good, very good, my daughter..._

_-One of the girls, their leader, broke her arm while falling alone. She told the headmaster that I had pushed her; and her friends have said the same thing. And as her father is part of the school's executive committee, the headmaster prefers to blame me._

- _Well, we'll see. I will be ready for them._

A few minutes later, a secretary came to accompany them to the headmaster's office. _“Good afternoon, I’m M. Hunt, the headmaster”._ The man greeted Edit and pointed them to two seats facing his desk.

- _Mrs Ross, I'm not going to mince words. Your daughter has broken the arm of one of her comrades._

_-She told me that this "comrade" had slipped while trying to hit her..._

_-The friends of this girl say the same thing. You understand that I can not allow such violent behavior to take place in my school. And we will have to take drastic measures._

Edit looked at the man in a tie suit standing in front of her. Not intimidated by his condescending tone. He thought she would shut up because she was a woman. She took off her gloves and put them on the ebony desk.

\- _Mr. Hunt, right? My daughter has been harassed by a bunch of students for several months in your school. She returned one week before Christmas holidays, with a black eye and several marks on her body because she was attacked in the dormitory. I had to take her to the hospital to see if she had any more serious injuries._

The headmaster opened his mouth to speak, but Edit cut him off with a wave of her hand.

_“The emergency doctor testified that she had been beaten. I let this incident go by; but my patience has limits, especially when it comes to the safety of my daughter! Now she gets attacked again by the same bunch of girls, and you have the nerve to accuse her?"_

The man did not seem so sure of himself anymore. Drops of sweat began to bead his forehead despite the air conditioning of the office.

_-Your daughter never told us about that, Madame._

The girl who had not said a word until then looked up.

- _I told the security officer Mr. Baxter ... they did not do anything!_

- _Mr. Hunt! My daughter is the victim in this story! Either you are really looking for the truth; because you know that between friends, these girls always cover themselves… or be expecting to hear from my lawyer!_

_I will sue you for lack of surveillance, security and failure to assist a person in danger. I think other parents will not want to send their daughters here if they learn that there is a risk for a child of being beaten in the showers by a gang of girls acting with impunity! ....Like I said, it’s up to you!_

Edit retrieved her gloves and got up from her seat. _“My daughter will go back to school next week. By then I hope you have done your job. Carol, go take your things, we're leaving. "_

 

**Back to the present time...**

 

Therese's eyes shone; she would have liked to have a mother like that, who takes her defense and protects her.

- _Wow. Carol is really fortunate to have such a mother!_

She did not have time to finish her sentence because Carol had just entered the kitchen. She took off the hood of her sweatshirt and headphones.

She walked over to her fiancée to kiss her. The young woman recoiled in her seat _"Stop, you're all wet. Go take a shower before!”_

The blonde went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and drank a part of it.

- _Soon we will be united for the best and for the WORST ... kissing me all dripping with sweat, it's already a good way to get ready, my love!_

She made another attempt to hold the young woman, this time her mother who gave her a disapproving look.

\- _Carol, go to shower because we are waiting for you for breakfast. The pancakes will cool._

She pouted...

- _Therese is still in pajamas and you do not tell her anything. She should go to the shower too._

Edit frowned and shook her head.

- _You can't teach an old dog new tricks. If you go to shower together, I will not see you again until noon ..._

Carol almost choked on her water and Therese could not help but blush. She preferred to leave the kitchen before her mother said more and make the young woman blush even more: she did not even want to imagine what kind of tricks she was talking about.

 

§§

 

Later in the morning, Edit was in the garden planting new flowers that she had specially chosen to decorate a part of the garden that was receiving sea spray. She loved gardening; it was an activity that allowed her to relax, to think. Being in contact with nature gave her an impression of harmony and serenity that she found nowhere else.

She heard footsteps approach, she did not bother to raise her head, she knew it was her daughter's.

Carol was observing what her mother was doing, and gave her the flower pots she had placed on the floor.

- _Your father called me this morning..._

_-He tried to call me too but I did not want to talk to him._

Edit put the shovel she was holding in her hand and straightened up.

- _You know I do not trust your father. He said he did not know what Harges had planned to do; for once I'll be tempted to believe he's telling the truth..._

The daughter looked at her mother and folded her arms. It irritated her that her father was still trying to get in touch with her, after all he had done with Harges.

_\- This story  with Harges it's over; what does he want?_

_\- I guess that's his way of apologizing. He said that when Harges came to ask him for the money; he did not know what it was for. He agreed to put Harges in touch with some of his associates but he did not lend him the money directly. If he had known it was to attack you, he would not have done it._

She looked at her mother in disbelief.

- _You really believe that?_

_-Well for once "yes". There is a proverb that the old Creole cook of your grandmother often repeated when I was little: " **Rayi chien, mé di dan'y blan"**._

- _Mother, I did not know her, and I don't speak creole... what does that mean?_

_\- “You can hate a dog, but you must recognize the whiteness of his teeth”. Your father is a pathological liar; we both know it. But I'm sure he will not let anyone destroy your life, or try to kill you._

Carol sighed, looked towards the house to see if Therese was ready. She hated this kind of conversation about her father; too many feelings she had tried to overcome for years were coming to her heart. She turned her attention back to her mother.

\- _Let's admit I believe him. What is in it for me?_

_-I guess he just wanted you to know he's not rotten to the core. He added that Harges' lawyer had returned the shares to the Financial Markets Authority; after the FBI provided evidence that the embezzlement had pushed the small shareholders to liquidate their shares. The financial markets authority canceled these operations. Your father’s associates who had lent the funds to Harges were able to prove by the testimony of Harges’ lawyer that they had no connection with these malfeasances. Holders will collect their shares and the funds will be returned to the partners._

The blonde stooped beside her mother to help her make the other holes.

- _At least it's a good thing; but he must not imagine that it adds anything to his credit._

Edit held her daughter's hand as she prepared to dig the ground.

\- _Honey, you know sometimes we let ourselves be poisoned by past things; to the point that it determines our everyday functioning. I know I'm not the best example, but looking at Therese I tell myself that we should learn to do that._

_\- To do what ?_

\- _A sort of closure; to move forward! Neither you nor I can change the past; nor change your father's choices. It's his life. But we can choose not to let these things torment us on a daily basis. I believe that for someone who has not been in our lives for 34 years, Todd Warner has been given too much importance._

 

The blonde looked at the horizon for a moment. She seemed to take the measure of her mother's words. She did not speak right away and ended up giving a long sigh.

- _You are probably right. I struggle not to blame him and it's true that it is an energy wasted for nothing._

_-In addition you have someone in your life now; it seems to me that you have to set a date, for the wedding, launch the invitations..._

_-Yes. We have not really talked about it with Therese yet. We will see according to what she wants. I'm sure she'll want something very simple._

Carol turned to her mother with a mischievous smile:

" _But mother, am I not the only one to have someone in her life? »_

- _I was wondering when you will ask the question about Barney. I think it's time for me to give him a chance._

_\- It's been years since he's crazy about you. Why wait all this time?_

_-He was already in love with me long before you were born. But after your father left, I did not deserve to be with a man like him. I left your father's actions transform me in a bitter woman. It would not have been fair to make Barney deal with that._

_-And now? Will you let my father's actions affect your happiness?_

_-Now, as I told you; I'm ready for this closure ... really ... I think I'm finally able to love him as he deserves to be._

Carol could not help but take her mother in her arms.

_-It's amazing. I am really happy for you._

The blonde's eyes began to sparkle: _"We will have a double wedding then? "._

Her mother laughed; _"No, I do not think so. We will just take the time to love each other. We will see later for the rest. And then I would like to take time for you and for Therese ...»_

 

Mother and daughter remained entwined for a few seconds.

Then Edit stepped away from Carol.

_-You should go get Therese, because she will not see us in this corner of the garden._

The blonde nodded  and then walked with a quick step towards the large stone house.

 

§§

 

Therese had decided to lie down in one of the sunbaths by the pool. The air was a little too cool for her to be tempted by the water of the pool although it is heated.

She had chosen a spot flooded with sunlight; from where she saw the whole bay and the white sails of pleasure boats which stood out against the blue of the ocean.

She was so lost in thought that she did not hear Carol approach her; and when she suddenly put her hand on her shoulder; Therese screamed.

- _I don’t hear you, you frightened me._

_-Sorry my love, that was not my intention._

The blonde settled in the chair, next to her companion: _"move to the right please"_? Therese moved to the side, there was enough room for 2.

\- _This place is amazing. This view is beautiful, so relaxing._

She turned to look at her fiancee.

\- _Do we have to leave tomorrow?_

_-What do you mean?_

_\- Can we stay here a little longer?_

Carol turned to her.

- _You would like us to stay, but I'm working on Monday..._

Therese rested her head on Carol's chest while looking at her with a puppy dog's face.

\- _I'm off for 2 months and you promised to take care of me. I do not want to spend all my days alone at home with Anne-Laure and Sashi; while you are at work. And in less than a week: I got hit, I was kidnapped, we were threatened, and we were shot! We deserve a vacation after all that! And besides you said that you had not had a vacation for 5 years._

The young woman lowered her head, looked at her feet while pretending to sulk ... it was the best way to crack her fiancee. Carol took her chin and kissed her gently.

- _How do you want me to resist, when you do that kind of thing that literally melts me?_

_-Is it possible to take two months?_

Carol's eyes widened

- _2 months? Right here? Oh, good God!_

- _No! We do a month here and we can go on holiday elsewhere. What do you think? I would like to know more about your mother; and I think it would be good for both of you to spend a little more time together._

_-I guess you have this idea in mind since yesterday ... but you're right. We'll have to tell Anne-Laure to send us some clothes. I'll ask Barney to pick them up; he told me he had an important appointment this morning near Wall Street._

_\- And do not forget to tell him to bring back Sashi._

_\- Besides, why did you leave her there?_

Therese was perplexed…

\- _Are you thinking about her now? Anne-Laure was to take her to the vet. Yet you took the appointment?_

Carol raised her hands as an acceptance: " _Sorry I forgot, with all that happened this week ... sorry._ " She wrapped her arm around Therese and rubbed her fingers with hers.

- _Have you thought about a date? A place?_

_-A date for what?_

_-For the wedding._

_\- Sincerely, I would like it to be here at your mother's place, under the pergola which is in the middle of the garden. I do not want anything complicated. Just our friends!_

- _I knew you would not want a big ceremony with hundreds of guests. And the day?_

Therese began to play with Carol's fingers.

- _May be at the end of the month, it would be nice ... and I would just like it to happen in the evening._

_-An evening ceremony? Normally it is the party that takes place in the evening, the wedding is rather the afternoon._

Carol watched Therese trying to understand the reason for her request. The brunette looked up at her, and looked into her eyes.

- _I want to be able to see the stars when I will tell you " **yes till death do us apart"** , because I know that I will be related to you here but also in the stars._

- _Like Vega and Altaïr? It's a beautiful idea._

Therese looked at her with astonishment.

- _Vega and Altaïr? I did not know you were interested in the stars?_

_-It's really a very long story. I myself had a hard time believing it. Usually, I have a very Cartesian mind, but Mr. Masada proved to me that there were things beyond us that we could not understand._

_-You talk about Mr. Masada whose company you took over and save hundreds of jobs? What got a blow to Stockton..._

Therese smiles at the mention of this particular moment.

- _Himself. You know  when I was in Japan, Mr. Masada told me something that was quite enigmatic. The blonde told all that the old Japanese boss had told her that particular day, which had intrigued her the most: "It is an insignificant person who is used to making fun that will save you one day. What you give with your right hand, came back to you with your left hand. "_

_-What do you mean, you think he was talking about me? But how could he know that I was going to save your life? He does not know me, I just heard about him._

_-I don’t know. It's one of the things that remains a mystery. However, the day you were kidnapped by Richard. I was in my Taekwondo class, and he was there. He told me that you were in danger of death and that I absolutely had to find you._

_-Wow. It's fantastic!_

- _You know the most fantastic thing in this story is that Mr. Masada knew about a wish I had written on a piece of paper for the Tanabata festival last year._

Carol explained to Therese what this festival was like in the Japanese tradition.

_"I assure you that I was alone when I wrote on that little piece of paper. I was the last to hang it on the tree and it was burned immediately. Nobody could know what was write on this paper except me"._

- _What did Mr. Masada tell you?_

_-He told me that the wish I had written had been granted to me..._

_-Well. Anyone can say that._

Carol took Therese's hand.

- _No, you do not understand. He told me exactly what I had written and explained why it was granted to me._

 

The blonde was not one to cry easily, but tears began to flood her face. In other circumstances, Therese would have worried about seeing her fiancée in tears. There, she just kissed the tears on Carol's face, then whispered in her ear:

- _Tell me, what did you write?_

_\- I had asked to have someone to love with all my heart and to protect her with all my being. And Mr. Masada told me because my request was the most generous and the most selfless, it had been realized: "There is someone who loves you with all her heart and who is ready to protect you with all her being ... because everything comes full circle"._

Carol looked in Therese's eyes.

" ** _And it's you my love; you are my fallen gift from the stars."_**

They kissed passionately aware of this gift they received, this bond between them.

Vega and Altair get closer the sky only once in the year. On the contrary; Carol and Therese knew that they would cherish their love, every day and every night they would have together underneath the stars.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically the last chapter ... no, this is the last chapter.


End file.
